Enredos Amistosos
by Ady2004
Summary: Harry y Hermione al fin se casan...Pero están listos para afrontar las consecuencias?...Epílogos en línea...perdón por la tardanza
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos, ya he vuelto a dar lata de nuevo! Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y su tiempo.

Este fic va dedicado con mucho cariño a todas las personitas de **La pareja del fénix**, sobre todo al club de fans (Ady sigue sonrojada por semejante honor…de hecho ha recibido ofertas de Santa para suplir a Rodolfo el reno) y espero que sea de su agrado.

También tiene una dedicatoria muy especial para todos los que siguieron "El plan perfecto" y dejaron un review…y a los que no dejaron, pero igual se dieron un tiempecin para leer.

Antes de comenzar con el fic, lean por favor las

**NOTAS ACLARATORIAS nn**

Antes de comenzar con esta historia que había estado rondando mucho tiempo por mi mente, quiero que tomen en cuenta que en este fic Hermione es completamente diferente…es decir, no es auror, o medimago, o inefable o profesora de Hogwarts.

Tomaremos en cuenta que lo que paso en HBP es cierto (Si, incluso el incidente amoroso con cierta pelirroja…ya verán por qué)

Voldie ha sido derrotado por, digamos, una indigestión ocasionada por un disgusto propiciado por Harry & Co. (Lo sé, mal chiste…sorry, mi sentido del humor anda un poco atrofiado). Este incidente propició que Harry y Ron se hicieran aurores, pero Hermione descubrió su talento para el arte y el diseño (Recuerden que tejía ropa para elfos domésticos) y se decido por el diseño de modas y la alta costura.

Ahora tiene 26 años, igual que sus amigos, y es bastante reconocida en el mundo mágico y en el muggle y…en palabras literales de Ron, ha perdido un tornillo, aunque yo diría más bien que se ha soltado el pelo un poquitín, ya lo verán.

Espero que sea de su agrado y que consideren que el tiempo que invertirán en leerlo no ha sido tiempo perdido.

Que disfruten la lectura.

Ady-Chan

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de HP pertenecen a J.K. Rowling…Harry y Hermione se pertenecen el uno al otro, y ellos dos nos pertenecen a nosotros, lo que creemos en lo correcto.

Ahora si, ¡¡Comenzamos!

**ENREDOS AMISTOSOS**

**By: Ady-chan**

Cap. 1. ¡Peligro…Hermione en problemas!

Harry Potter subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el departamento de Hermione, renegando de la actual personalidad bohemia de su amiga, que la había llevado a comprar un ático en el quinto piso de un edificio sin ascensor…y en una zona completamente muggle.

-Hermione- llamó a la puerta con preocupación.

La chica le había enviado una lechuza urgente para decirle que estaba en un lío y que se diera prisa en ir a su casa.

Había dejado inconclusa la reunión con el equipo de aurores, angustiado, preguntándose en qué tipo de lío podrían haberse metido esta vez.

Aún se asombraba del cambio que había sufrido su amiga…seguía siendo sumamente inteligente e independiente, pero se había vuelto más despreocupada y alegre, con lamisca tendencia que él a meterse en lios, producto, tal vez, de sus años de estudio en Nueva York y Francia.

Aunque le gustaba más su actitud relajada, a veces extrañaba a la precavida chica de antaño.

-Voy- dijo una voz de mujer.

La puerta se abrió. Hermione tenía la mitad del pelo atado en una coleta y la otra le caía suelta por un hombro, hasta media espalda.

Llevaba puesta una bata y debajo el viejo Jersey de Quidditch de Harry, lo había tomado prestado un día que se quedo a dormir en su casa y nunca se lo había devuelto.

Cada vez que Harry se lo pedía, le decía que estaba sucio; que se lo devolvería en cuanto lo lavara. Habían pasado más de cinco años y, o bien Hermione no lavaba la ropa, o no tenía intención de devolvérselo.

Hermione estaba bien. Harry sintió un gran alivio. En realidad parecía algo nerviosa, pero bien al fin y al cabo. Después de todas las espeluznantes posibilidades que se había imaginado, un Jersey no importaba demasiado.

-¿Estas bien?- Harry entró y cerró la puerta de un portazo; dejo la túnica sobre una silla y se sentó en el sofá-. Te noto un poco pálida- añadió mientras le indicaba que se sentara a su lado.

-Esta vez si me he metido en un gran problema- dijo con resignación-. ¿Por qué no dejo de meterme en líos? Quiero decir, soy una bruja excelente, tengo 26 años y un empleo fabuloso que me encanta. Me dieron el visto bueno por ese vestido para Jaycee Smith…Ya sabes, para su boda con Nikos Kyriades, el magnate griego y voy a abrir una sucursal de mi boutique en Nueva York. Allison estaba casi más emocionada que yo. Iba a enviarte una lechuza para contártelo…tal vez incluso invitarle a celebrarlo- entonces sacudió la cabeza y se dejo caer junto a él en el sofá-. Por Merlín, no tengo idea de cómo pasan estas cosas. Me tomo mis vitaminas todos los días y los Domingos salgo a correr 7 km

Harry arqueó una ceja. Había salido a correr con su amiga en más de una ocasión.

-Y te paras en cada puesto de pescado y papas fritas que ves, sin contar las donas, y los pastelitos que te encuentras en el camino.

-Pero al menos voy caminando. Y, además, no estamos hablando de mis hábitos alimenticios. Lo que quiero decir es que no soy tonta, que me cuido bien, pero aún así…

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

Sabía que se lo contaría si le daba tiempo. A veces Harry le permitía que se tomara su tiempo, pero en esa ocasión tenía bastante curiosidad y no demasiada paciencia. Los predicamentos de Hermione siempre resultaban interesantes y bastante inventivos.

-Esto es lo que pasa- dijo, apartándose la bata y colocando las piernas sobre la mesa de centro

-¡Que demonios…! Empezó a decir Harry

Hermione frunció el ceño

-¿Qué has hecho?

Se había dado cuenta que se amiga estaba a punto de llorar y sintió que su corazón se encogía.

-Voy a ir a la playa este fin de semana para broncearme- le contestó, como si eso explicara aquello que tenía pegado en las pernas.

-¿Y?

-Y no quería ir con las piernas llenas de vellos. Quiero decir, soy castaña, por el amor de Dios. Cualquiera pensaría que tengo el vello fino pero no, desgraciadamente es duro y negro. Si me las afeito por la mañana, por la noche ya me está saliendo de nuevo…y con una poción depiladota es muy complicado, así que decidí depilarme con cera.

Se calló y empezó a meter las manos en los bolsillos de la bata, buscando un pañuelo.

Harry apareció un pañuelo para su amiga, se lo pasó y ella se sonó la nariz de un modo muy poco apropiado en una señorita.

-Decidiste depilarte con cera ¿Y que problema hay?

-Que duele- sollozó-. Me quedé una tira y me dolió muchísimo. Ahora no soy capaz de quitarme el resto. Llevo aquí sentada casi toda la tarde intentándolo, pero no soy capaz.

-¿Y quieres que lo hago yo?

Harry dejó de preocuparse y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa. Sabía que Hermione acabaría viendo el lado divertido de la situación, pero no hasta que hubiera pasado.

En ese momento, un gran gato color canela saltó a la mesa de centro, mirando bastante interesado las tiras en las piernas de su ama.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando Crookshanks se tragó uno de mis anillos y te pedí que lo recuperaras?- le recordó, y la sonrisa que le dedicó compensó el recuerdo de la asquerosa tarea-. Incluso lo limpiaste por mi.

-Pero nunca más volviste a ponértelo.

-¿Te lo habrías puesto tú?- dijo, riendo, mientras rascaba las orejas a su gato.

Hermione se había vuelto muy cambiante, ni siquiera ella sabía de que humor estaba, Ron decía que el haber compartido habitación con una estudiante de Drama había hecho que se le votara un tornillo…pero él no estaba de acuerdo, de hecho, cuando estaba con su amiga, Harry cambiaba de humor con la misma facilidad que ella.

Su amiga se había metido en las situaciones más ridículas, y siempre había contado con Ron y él para que la ayudaran a salir del apuro en cuestión. En esas ocasiones, Harry se sentía como un cruce entre un caballero de brillante armadura y bufón de corte.

-¿Entonces crees que quitarte la cera de las piernas será más fácil que rebuscar entre el excremento de Crookshanks?

-Para ti si, pero no para mi. De verdad que me duele un montón- se cambió de postura y colocó la pierna derecha sobre su regazo-. Creo que será más fácil si seguimos hablando y tú aprovechas para arrancar la tira cuando menos me lo espere….¡Ay!- apartó rápidamente la pierna del regazo de Harry y comenzó a frotársela-. Me has lastimado- dijo, mirándolo peor que si fuera un Mortífago.

Harry arrojó la tira de papel cubierta de cera y vello sobre la mesa. Crookshanks comenzó a jugar con ella mientras su ama se frotaba la pierna dolorida un momento, y la volvía a poner sobre el regazo de su amigo.

Él le pasó la mano con suavidad por la zona enrojecida.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando cumpliste 18 años y decidiste que eras capaz de hacer una clavada jugando basket Ball?

-Podría haberlo hecho bien.

-si hubieras soltado la pelota- dijo Harry, y le arrancó otra tira.

-¡Ay! Lo has hecho muy rápido. No me has dado oportunidad a recuperarme de la otra- contestó mientras se pasaba la mano por la pierna.

-Lo siento, pero casi terminamos con esta pierna- Harry le paso la mano varias veces por la espinilla-. Bueno, ¿Y que novedades ha habido?

-¿Desde que almorzamos ayer?- Hermione hizo una breve pausa.- He dejado a Jack

A Harry nunca le había gustado el tipo. Tenía los ojos esquivos y la costumbre de juguetear con los rizos de su amiga. No sabía por qué, pero esa costumbre de Jack lo molestaba. Aún así, Harry no podía disimular delante de la castaña que echaría de menos a Jack.

-Lo siento. Llevabas casi un año con él. ¿Qué paso?

-Anoche, mientras estábamos cenando, decidí que nunca sería mi hombre ideal.

Harry le quitó otra tira, pero Hermione ni siquiera gritó esa vez; solo lo miró con enojo y se frotó la pierna.

-¿Por qué?

-Los dos pedimos _Fettuccine._

Harry se preciaba de estar familiarizado con los rodeos de su amiga. Era jefe de aurores, y estaba acostumbrado a sortear mucha información para dar con la verdad. Pero últimamente, los rodeos de Hermione le dejaban perdido en el enredo de su, ahora, extraña lógica.

-¿Y?

-Y me dí cuenta de que si hubiera estado contigo, habrías pedido camarones a las hierbas.

Él sonrió, porque tenía razón, habría pedido camarones. Pero eso no explicaba porque había dejado al susodicho.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió

-Pues sigo sin entender- dijo el auror, con expresión confusa.

Lentamente, como cuando le explicaba los deberes, ella le dijo:

-Cuando pides camarones, siempre te robo unos cuantos. De ese modo consigo lo mejor de ambos platos, de mi _fettucine_ y de tus camarones. Él nunca me compraba dulces de canea cuando íbamos al cine, como tú. Así que yo tenía que comprármelos, además de las palomitas y era demasiado. Daba el aspecto de ser comedora compulsiva.

Harry le arrancó dos tiras más de forma rápida

-¡Ay!- gritó Hermione-. Estás disfrutando, ¿Eh?

-Ya he terminado con una perna; solo falta la otra- le agarró la pierna izquierda y se la puso sobre el regazo junto a la derecha-. ¿Así que lo dejaste porque pidió el plato equivocado?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se ruborizó. Al verla, Harry quedo asombrado. Eran pocas veces lasque habían visto a su amiga ruborizarse.

-No- se encogió de hombros-. Lo dejé porque mientras me estaba dando un beso de despedida, un beso bastante patético, por cierto, me di cuenta de que tú no besas mal. Y no te estoy pidiendo que me beses. Y no te estoy pidiendo que me beses- añadió apresuradamente-. Es solo que algún día quisiera encontrar a un hombre que bese tan bien como tú, y que sepa pedir la comida adecuada y todo eso.

Harry se quedó inmóvil a la mitad del tirón.

-Oye, termina de quitármelo, es peor no saber cuando vas a terminar…¡Ay!- apartó la pierna de su regazo y se la frotó- ¡Maldición! Es una gran injusticia que los hombres no tengan que depilarse. Aunque, pensándolo bien, estamos Europa, a nadie le importa si tengo las piernas llenas de vello.

-¿Cuándo me has besado?- le preguntó Harry ignorando las quejas de su amiga.

No recordaba haber besado a Hermione. Una vez. Lo había dejado inconsciente en su clase de defensa personal, otra le había prendido fuego a su tarea de Pociones avanzadas en la Academia de Aurores y en otra ocasión, lo había encerrado en un clóset cuando llego su pareja en turno, que era muy celoso…Pero Harry estaba seguro de que jamás la había besado.

Le miró los labios y estuvo totalmente seguro de que lo recordaría de haberlo hecho.

-¡¡Por Merlín, Harry, me sorprendes! En una clase de pociones.

Harry siguió pensando, todavía incapaz de recordar el beso.

-Yo estaba ayudando a Neville a hacer una poción, pero algo hizo mal y hubo una explosión. Perdí el conocimiento. Recuerdo que estaba allí tumbada en el suelo y tú te agachaste y me diste el beso más maravilloso que me han dado jamás. Desde luego, me hiciste poner el estándar muy alto con los chicos…así que cuando decidimos ir a escuelas diferentes, decidí que debía practicar mi técnica si quería besar tan bien como tú.

Harry le agarró la pierna y le arrancó tres tiras de un golpe, de la frustración que sintió.

-Vamos, no te pongas así

-Eso no fue un beso- dijo Harry en voz baja, intentando controlarse-. Te estaba haciendo la respiración boca a boca.

Era insultante que Hermione pensara que su intento de salvarla era el mejor beso que podía dar. Recordó todos los chicos con los que ella había salido en su primer año en la universidad…lo mucho que había detestado oír a Ron hablar de ellos. Y pensar que todo el tiempo ella había estando practicando con ellos su técnica de besos.

Hermione lo miró un momento antes de reirse.- ¿Quieres decir que me pasé practicando todo un año para besar bien la siguiente vez que me dieras respiración de boca a boca?

-Herms…

-Creí que no lo hacía bien, pero entonces Terry Boot me dijo que de todas las chicas que había besado, yo era la mejor…recuerdas a Terry, ¿no? De modo que, finalmente, pensé que nunca tendría ocasión de practicar contigo, puesto que me veías como una hermana pequeña. Además, para entonces ya habías salido con Cho, luego Ginny, después Linda- hizo una pausa y sonrió.- Si, luego vino Amy, Julie, y de nuevo Ginny…- dejó de hablar y lo miró-. Lo siento. Bueno, así que finalmente me dí por vencida- la sonrisa pareció temblarle un poco, pero enseguida la recuperó-. Al final me alegré de que nada pasara entre nosotros. Eres el mejor amigo que cualquier mujer podría desear. Quiero decir, vamos al cine, salimos juntos. Incluso vamos a correr juntos los Domingos ¡Oye, eso me dolió!- protestó la chica.- Será mejor que dure 6 semanas como dice la caja, porque si no…

Harry la miró, ajeno a su conversación.

¿Hermione había querido ser algo más que una amiga? Él no lo recordaba sí. Claro que recordaba con claridad cuando se conocieron en el expreso de Hogwarts, y al principio le había parecido bastante insoportable con su aire de "yo lo sé todo". Pero entonces sucedió lo del Troll, y se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos.

Excelentes amigos.

Por su puesto, eso era lo que eran. Amigos.

Si ella había estado detrás de él, no había sido durante mucho tiempo. Ella siempre había estado ahí, dispuesta a escuchar, rescatándolo de si mismo…era su única constante en la vida…aunque Harry dudaba que supiera las veces que su generoso corazón lo había tranquilizado, sobre todo en esos últimos meses desde que Ginny…

No quería pensar en Ginny. Cuando habían retomado su relación, pensó que hacía lo correcto, que había encontrado a la mujer ideal y que acabarían casándose y teniendo un montón de hijos.

Todo eso se había esfumado con el accidente de la pelirroja y poco después de eso, se habían separado.

-Harry- dijo su amiga, sacándolo de sus recuerdos; se puso de pie y sonrió-. Harry, estaba a punto de hacer la cena.

El auror se resistió de gemir en voz alta. Su amiga y la cocina no se llevaban bien; a Hermione había que relacionarla más bien con la indigestión.

-Como tienes las piernas tan suaves, por qué no las invito y al resto de ti a cenar fuera. Prometo pedir camarones.

Ella lo miró aliviada.- Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras. Ahora que ya no tengo novio, habrá demasiadas noches en las que tenga que cenar en casa…razón de más para buscarme otro novio.

Al levantarse del sofá, la bata se le abrió un poco, dejando al descubierto unas piernas preciosas. Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo bonitas que las tenía. Claro que no la estaba mirando.

Hermione era una amiga, y nadie le miraba las piernas a su amiga.

Ella se anudo la bata.- Supongo que será mejor que me cambie. No puedo salir así.

Fue hacía su habitación a cambiarse, y Harry no pudo evitar observar el movimiento de sus caderas.

Hermione era una mujer muy bella.

El ojiverde decidió no volver a pensar en eso. Llevaban tanto tiempo siendo amigos que estaba acostumbrado a ella.

Hermione Jane Granger, su amiga, casi su hermana.

Siendo sincero, no le hubiera desagradado profundizar su relación…aunque era mejor que no hubiera sucedido, si no hubiera funcionado, habría perdido a su mejor amiga.

"…Y si no hubiera sido así?"- Harry movió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esa vocecita…tan parecida a la de Hermione.

------------------------------

Hermione sabía que salir a cenar con Harry no era cualquier cosa, de modo que no se pondría vaqueros. Además, le encantaba arreglarse.

Esa semana había diseñado un vestido, el perfecto para poner en práctica su plan.

Si, tal vez el vestido color marfil tuviera aspecto recatado y virginal en el gancho, pero puesto…

Hermione sonrió, se puso la prenda de diseño aparentemente sencillo y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Tal vez el vestido estilo años veinte pareciera inocente, pero una vez puesto era una verdadera tentación…lo había sabido desde que lo terminó y vio en el maniquí, por ello había decidido quedárselo, convencida de que la ayudaría a interpretar el papel de seductora para engañar a Harry.

Se sintió algo culpable por la artimaña que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo, pero reconoció la necesitad de tal plan. Harry era demasiado obstinado. Y lo que tenía en mente era para su bien.

Hacía meses que estaba demacrado, y ese mismo día había notado que había bajado de peso.

Aún estaba triste por su ruptura con Ginny.

Hermione dejó de sentirse culpable y se concentró en el plan. Tal vez fuera algo turbio, pero era por su bien. Él era demasiado terco para darse cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba distraerse, después de haberse refugiado en su trabajo.

Terminó de abrocharse el vestido y se puso unos zapados de tacón alto color marfil. Después se recogió el pelo y se maquilló un poco. Tras ponerse unos pendientes y un collar y un poco de perfume, decidió que estaba lista.

Quince minutos. No estaba mal, pensaba mientras salía al salón donde Harry la esperaba.

Él silbó mientras ella daba una vuelta.

-¿Te gusta?

-No es precisamente la palabra que utilizaría. ¿Qué he hecho yo, pobre mortal, para merecer un vestido como ese?

Estaba cayendo en su trampa.

En su papel, Hermione se encogió de hombros.- Tú no. Si me vas a inventar a salir, quiero estar guapa. Después de todo, ahora estoy libre como el viento. Tal vez el hombre de mis sueños aparezca esta noche. Y desde luego, quiero estar lista si lo hace.

Harry dejó de sonreír- ¿Lista para qué?

-Para lo que sea. Una nunca sabe lo que le está esperando cuando sale de casa- y dicho eso fue hacia la puerta.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Hermione, pero no sé si deberías vestirte de manera tan provocativa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Es de lo más decente- abrió el armario del vestíbulo, y sacó un chal, regalo de Harry, que combinaba perfectamente con el vestido.

Harry no se había movido. Estaba allí, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.- Yo no diría que es un vestido decente.

-Harry, no me pienso quitar el vestido. Piensa que si no consigo un novio esta noche tendré que sufrir mis propias comidas. Y tú no querrás eso, ¿verdad?

Harry suspiró y salió por la puerta.

Hermione lo siguió, cerro la puerta y verificó los hechizos de seguridad.

-¿Pasa algo, aparte del vestido?- le preguntó su amiga con sospecha-. ¿Es por Ginny?

Él se volvió. Hermione sabía que pasaba algo, pero Harry movió negativamente la cabeza y continuó bajando las escaleras.

-No, estoy bien. Solo un poco cansado.

-Pues claro- sonrió, empeñado en ocultar su preocupación.- Estás trabajando demasiado. Hace semanas que no salimos.

-Estabas demasiado ocupada con tu novio- le recordó él, tratando de no verse como un hermano celoso.

Hermione se agarró del pasamanos para no caer por las escaleras a causa de los tacones.

-Pues él ya no está- Hermione le puso la mano en el hombro-. Cuando quieras hablar de Ginny, ya sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte.

Para Harry solo existía el trabajo desde que Ginny lo había dejado. En realidad, el trabajo en el Ministerio siempre había sido una prioridad para él. Pero desde que él y Ginny habían roto, no solo había trabajado duro, sino que no había hecho otra cosa para divertirse.

Hermione lo había mirado con desconsuelo, sin saber como ayudarlo. El trabajo era su vía de escape para superar lo de Ginny.

Ginevra.

La ruptura con ella era el motivo del silencio de Harry. Estaba segura de que a él le seguía afectado. Y a ella le correspondía asegurarse de que estaría fuera del Ministerio y Londres el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse.

Había decidido que sería el antídoto de Harry.

---------------------------------------

-Vamos, Harry, tengo un hambre de lobo- dijo cuando aparecieron en el Callejón Diagon.

-Últimamente, siempre tienes hambre…te pareces a Ron.

-Bueno, tantos años de amistad, algo se me ha pegado…y lo normal es que te hubieras dado cuenta de que ya tienes que alimentarme; sin embargo, seguimos aquí, lejos de la comida.

-Tienes toda la razón. Vamos.

Hermione sonrió al ver que se acercaban a un elegante restaurant, el favorito de Harry, no solo por que valoraban bastante a sus clientes y sus vidas privadas, sino porque servían una comida exquisita.

-Hola Martín- Hermione saludó al Maitre

-Ah, Herms, y Harry…Es un placer verlos por aquí. La diseñadora permitió que Martín le besara la mano.

-No tenemos reservaciones Martín, y es culpa mía. Me ofrecí a prepararle la cena a Harry y lo asusté hasta tal punto que de repente, aparecimos aquí.

-Para ustedes siempre hay una mese- Martín los guió hasta su mesa-. ¿Quieren que les traiga algo de beber?

-Comida Martín. Solo comida. Es lo único que puede curar mi corazón roto.

-¿Otro novio que ha mordido el polvo?- el maitre le preguntó a Harry.

-Eso parece- contesto el auror.

-Bueno, pues resulta que Félix ha ideado un nuevo plato de pasta que te hará olvidar todas las penas.

-Yo tomaré camarones.

Martín asintió brevemente.- Enseguida les traigo la comida- le dijo a Hermione. Cuando se marchó, la chica le sacó la lengua a Harry.

-Ves, hay alguien que se da cuenta de la pérdida tan grande que he sufrido.

-Herms, fuiste tú la que terminaste con el tipo ese.

Ella sonrió, dejaría que Harry intentara darle lógica a la ruptura. Lo que no entendía él era que su corazón no atendía razones.

Hermione había aprendido la lección después del beso en clase de pociones. Porque ese beso de había hecho ver que él era algo más para ella que su amigo. Desgraciadamente, él no había notado nada, y cada quien había seguido su camino…ella a la escuela de diseño y el a la academia de Aurores, donde había tenido una larga lista de novias, hasta que había regresado con Ginny.

Si Harry se animara a hablarle de su ruptura con Ginny, ella le diría que la pelirroja no era la mujer adecuada para él. Pero Harry no quería hablar de eso, y la experiencia la había enseñado a la castaña que su amigo necesitaba tiempo y comprensión, no sus sermones.

Ahí era donde entraba en juego su plan.

-Tal vez fuera yo la que rompiera, pero sigue siendo una pérdida. Y eso me lleva a otro pequeño problema.

-¿Qué problema?

El juego había dado comienzo y era momento de actuar.

-Olvida lo que he dicho. Estoy segura de que otro hombre podrá ayudarme. Después de todo, has dicho que este vestido es estupendo.

-Yo no he dicho eso exactamente- discutió Harry.

Hermione sabía que respondería así, y le dieron ganas de sonreír, pero en lugar de eso, frunció el ceño.- Tal vez, pero lo has implicado. Tal vez compruebe yo misma si es estupendo o no. Podría acercarme a la barra del bar mientras esperamos que llegue la cena. Tal vez alguien pueda ayudarme con mi pequeño problema.

Harry suspiró con resignación.

-Herms, linda, sabes que yo haré todo lo posible para ayudarte.

-No- respondió ella con firmeza-. Estoy segura de que podré arreglármelas sola. Sabes lo mucho que odio molestarte con mis problemas.

-¿Hermione, cual es el problema?- le preguntó con frustración.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me estaba depilando para ir a la playa?

El auror asintió

-Pues ese es el problema.

-Pero te he quitado las tiras de cera de las piernas

-No es la depilación, es la playa.

-¿La playa?- preguntó confuso

-Necesito que un hombre me acompañe- dijo-. Esperaba que conocieras a alguien.

-¿Por qué necesitas a un hombre?

-Porque, empezó a decir- es una playa donde solo admiten parejas.

Él se rió- ¿Linda, donde has oído eso? Cualquiera puede ir a la playa.

-Si, pero no hablo de cualquier playa, sino de Isla Amore. Jack y yo íbamos a ir…y bueno, él ya no esta y yo estoy en un gran problema.

-No entiendo.

Para ser jefe del Departamento de Aurores, a veces era un poco lento. Pacientemente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño, explicó:

-Es un centro turístico para parejas, y yo ya no la tengo, de modo que no me dejarán entrar a la isla y menos aún en la playa.

-¿Y quieres que te presente a algún amigo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y sintió que se le soltaba un poco el pelo.

-No, tonto- dijo- Quiero que seas tú…..

----------------------------------------

¿Qué les pareció? Dije que lo subiría el Sábado…y lo prometido es deuda…sé que un poco tarde, pero tuve pequeños inconvenientes…

A modo de compensación, este capítulo es más largo de lo que acostumbro para un primer capítulo.

Y…¿Qué les parecen unos pequeños Spoilers?

**-Quiero que tú vengas conmigo y finjamos que somos pareja. No puedo sin un hombre y pensé que tu….**

**-¿Pensaste que podría ser un hombre?- preguntó molesto**

**-No, pensé que tu podrías el hombre que me acompañara y fingiera ser mi amante**

**------------------------**

**-Iré contigo.**

**-Harry, ya te dije, gracias pero no. Ahora cena. El último caso te ha dejado sin energía- le quitó un camarón de su plato y se lo llevó a la boca.**

**-No lo estoy. Y no va a haber ningún otro hombre que te lleve a ningún sitio- Harry decidió probar la pasta-. Te lo advierto Hermione Jane Granger. Ningún otro hombre te acompañará en este viaje.**

**-Harry…**

**-Por favor**

**-De acuerdo.**

**--------------------------**

**-Lo he hecho, Allison, y Harry ni siquiera tiene idea de cómo ocurrió**

**-Algún día se va a dar cuenta de cómo lo manipulas.**

**-Jamás. Llevo haciéndolo desde que tengo 20 años…y nunca se ha dado cuenta.**

Ahora si…díganme…¿Lo odiaron? ¿Les gustó? Déjenle un review a esta linda niña estresada y háganla feliz.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Ady


	2. Cap2 Mordiendo el anzuelo

**Capítulo 2. Mordiendo el anzuelo…¿O cediendo ante lo inevitable?**

Harry se atragantó con el agua, que le salió de manera muy poco elegante por la nariz, lo cual atrajo las miradas de varios de los comensales que había en las mesas cercanas.

-¿Cómo?- dijo cuando fue capaz de volver a respirar.

-Quiero que seas tú el que venga conmigo y finjamos que somos pareja. No puedo ir sin un hombre, y pensé que tal vez tú…

El se limpió la barbilla con gesto molesto-. ¿Pensaste que yo podría ser un hombre?

-No, pensé que tú podrías ser el hombre que me acompañara y fingiera ser mi…amante mientras yo me doy unas estupendas vacaciones a costa de Jack.

-¿Quieres decir que Jack pagó las vacaciones y tú te quedaste con el paquete?

Aquella era la parte del plan que la hacía sentirse más culpable. Una cosa era engañar a Harry por su bien y otra bien distinta mentir, y ella nunca mentía. Para estar más segura, cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa.

-Dijo que no lo quería, y que yo debía disfrutar de las vacaciones. No pelamos, simplemente rompimos, amigablemente.

Harry la miró como solía hacerlo cuando veía a algún criminal, tratando de sacarle alguna información extra.

-A ver si he entendido bien. Llevabas meses saliendo con ese…Jack, pero anoche lo dejaste porque pidió fettuccine y porque no besa tan bien como yo (N/A ¿No que era respiración de boca a boca, Harry?)

Hermione asintió.

-Y como terminaron amigablemente, él ha dejado que disfrutes de las vacaciones en un centro turístico para parejas, ¿Y tú has pensado que yo podría fingir ser tu pareja?

Hermione descruzó los dedos bajo la mesa.

-Te has olvidado de que me he depilado las piernas y de un podo u otro tengo que lucirlas.

-¿Y ya tomaste en cuenta que en Londres también hay buenas playas? Además, imagina lo que pasará si fingimos que somos algo más que amigos…la prensa no nos dejará en paz.

-Bien, respondiendo a tus preguntas…si, se que en Londres hay playas, pero Isla Amore está más lejos y es un paraíso tropical. Hay salas de cine, discotecas…Harry es un sitio de recreo para adultos…y completamente muggle. Nadie va a enterarse de nada. ¿Quién podría pedir más?- allí venía lo fácil-. Llevas tanto tiempo trabajando sin parar, que pensé que te vendría bien relajarte. A mi me parece bien perder el tiempo tomando el sol, leyendo y con una piña colada al lado. Quiero divertirme y relajarme antes de la próxima colección.

Harry movió la cabeza, y la castaña supo que iba a empezar a darle excusas antes de abrir la boca.

-Linda, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero no sé si puedo tomarme días libres, sobre todo con tan poco tiempo de anticipación.

Hermione rió-. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que hace mucho tiempo que no te tomas unas buenas vacaciones- argumentó-. Y también que estás más acostumbrado a maleantes y demás…con todo lo que eso conlleva…-estuvo a punto de mencionar a Ginny, pero no quiso recordarle su fracaso amoroso-, y el hecho de que lleves tanto tiempo sin divertirte son las razones que me han animado a invitarte a que vengas conmigo.

-Pero, Herms…-intentó argumentar.

Sonrió pero no le dejo hablar.- No hay peros que valgan, Harry. No te estoy obligando a ir. Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar a más de uno que se prestaría a acompañarme a Isla Amore durante una semana.

-¡Una semana! No has dicho nada de que fuera tanto tiempo. Pensé que solo era un fin de semana.

Martín les llevó los platos y los colocó sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, Hermione, aquí tienes. Siéntate tranquilamente a cenar y olvídate de lo de anoche.

Ella se inclinó sobre el plato y aspiró profundamente el aroma de la comida.

-Gracias

-Una semana- repitió Harry después de irse Martín.

Harry le pasó a Hermione unos camarones y ella los acepto con una sonrisa.

-Una semana. Y, como iba diciendo, estoy segura de que puedo encontrar a más de uno dispuesto a acompañarme. Quiero decir, está todo pagado, y lo único que hay que hacer es tumbarse en la playa a tomar cócteles y jugos helados.

-Cariño, tú no bebes…

-Ah, tal vez no aquí, pero en un paraíso tropical…Bueno, como no quieres llevarme, entonces veamos si quieres ayudarme a encontrar algún voluntario.

-Herms…-empezó a decir Harry con exasperación; no sabía porqué se molestaba en discutir con ella, porque su amiga siempre ganaba.

-A Martín le gusto. Tal vez le gusté salir unos días fuera. ¿Crees que será casado?- movió la cabeza.- No, habría dicho si lo fuera; después de todo, somos amigos- se quedó pensativa un momento-. Si, tal vez quiera venir conmigo.

-Martín no irá contigo.

-¿No?

-No. Él debe quedarse aquí a atender a los clientes.

-Tienes razón. Bueno, entonces, ¿quién podría estar libre del Departamento de Aurores?- preguntó alegremente.

Mientras esperaba a que Harry le respondiera, se metió un tenedor de pasta en la boca. Cerró los ojos y en su rostro apareció una expresión de auténtico placer.

Harry sintió algo en la boca del estómago. Algo que no tenía por qué sentir mirando a una amiga. Debía ser el vestido, un vestido diseñado para invitar a un hombre a pensar en cosas no muy decentes que digamos.

-¿Quién iba a estar disponible en el Departamento de aurores?- preguntó retóricamente-. Nadie.

Hermione abrió los ojos y pasó el bocado.

-Sabes, no me estás siendo de mucha ayuda que digamos.

-Lo sé- dijo y se metió un bocado en la boca.

-Bueno, si no conoces a nadie, supongo que voy a tener que buscarme a alguien. El problema de diseñar ropa, en su mayoría de mujer, es que no veo a demasiados hombres, y los que veo, suelen tener pareja.

-¿Buscarte a alguien?- preguntó Harry, no muy contento de haber oído esas palabras salir de los labios de su amiga, ni de los que le hicieron imaginar.

-Si, buscarme a alguien, ¿Cómo crees que conocí a Jack, por amor de Dios? Desde luego no en el trabajo. Luna sugirió que contestara a un anuncio suyo que puso en la sección de contactos de El profeta.

-No te creo.

Sabía que Hermione se había vuelto poco convencional, pero lo del periódico…

-Pues créelo- dijo con una dulce sonrisa-. Hay cientos de tipos que escriben anuncios en el periódico cada semana. Estoy segura de que alguno de ellos querrá hacer un viaje a una isla tropical. Aunque compartir la habitación con un hombre que apenas conozco me resultaría algo incómodo.

-Ah, ma petite, sé que no sueles beber, pero este vino iría de maravilla con la pasta, y desde luego, te animaría un poco. Todos te queremos- dijo Martín, con su fuerte acento francés.

Hermione le sonrió-. Ya me estoy animando, Martín.

Martín sirvió un poco en una copa y se la pasó a Harry, que asintió sin probar el vino.

-¿les sirvo?

-No, gracias- dijo el auror, mirándolo de forma extraña, hasta que el maitre sonrió y los dejo solos. Harry tomó la botella y sirvió dos copas.

Hermione tomó otro tenedor de pasta y suspiró.

-Por Merlín, Harry. Estoy en la gloria y sin tener que salir de Londres.

-Si.

-Pero si ni lo has probado- dijo mientras le ofrecía un poco de su pasta.

-He dicho que si refiriéndome a que iré contigo.

La castaña negó con la cabeza-. Mira Harry, he cambiado de opinión. No sería justo. He olvidado lo importante que es para ti tu trabajo y lo ocupado que estas. Diseñar ropa no es lo mismo que proteger y servir al público.

-Eso lo hace la policía muggle

-Bueno, quien sea- tomó otro bocado y suspiro-. Estoy segura de que podré encontrar a alguien.

-No vas a encontrar a nadie- dijo Harry, tomando un poco de vino.

-Harry, ya te dije que muchas gracias, pero no. Ahora cena. El último caso te ha dejado sin energía- le quitó un camarón de su plato y se lo metió en la boca.

-No lo estoy. Y no va a haber ningún otro hombre que te lleve a ningún sitio- Harry decidió probar la pasta-. Te lo advierto, Hermione Jane Granger, ningún otro hombre te acompañará en este viaje.

-Harry…

-Por favor.

-De acuerdo.

¿Cómo demonios lo había hecho? ¿Cómo conseguía siempre que acabara haciendo lo que ella quería, y que prácticamente acabara casi rogándole que le concediera el honor de hacerlo? Harry pinchó su comida con fuerza. No entendía a las mujeres en general, y menos a Hermione, porque la mayor parte del tiempo olvidaba que era una mujer; simplemente era Hermione.

Pero en momentos como ese, se acordó de su condición de mujer con resentimiento.

-¿Estas seguro que puedes tomarte toda la semana de vacaciones?

-No, pero no creo que tenga otra elección- respondió con la boca llena.

-En eso te equivocas, Harry. Siempre hay elección.

-Para mi no.

-Mira, ya soy una mujer adulta. No necesito que vengas solo porque sientes que tienes la obligación de hacerlo. Sé cuidar perfectamente de mi misma y estoy segura de que ya encontraré a alguien que quiera ir conmigo

-Ya te dije que yo iré contigo- le recordó el auror.

-Claro, y yo me mostré más entusiasta en mi primera visita al ginecólogo. Olvídalo Harry- le dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

-Herms, dejemos las cosas claras, voy a ir contigo.

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó con ojos brillantes-¿No te importará qué compartamos la habitación? Sé que fingir que somos pareja tal vez no sea divertido, pero la playa lo será.

-No me tienes que convencer. He dicho que si

-¿Estás seguro?

-Como que me llamo Harry James Potter

-¡¡Es perfecto! Llevo mucho tiempo diciéndote que necesitas unas vacaciones. Será perfecto. Yo tomaré el sol y tú podrás hacer otra cosa que no sea leer algún caso o planear alguna estrategia.

-Bueno…había pensado que podría llevarme algo de trabajo y ponerme al día.

Ella le dijo que no con un dedo- Claro que no. Son vacaciones, no una excusa para seguir trabajando. Vas a relajarte y tal vez pueda recordarte como sonreír.

-Por Dios, ¿Quién eres y que les has hecho a Hermione? Hasta donde yo recuerdo, mi Hermione es una adicta a las reglas y al trabajo…y claro que recuerdo como sonreír- añadió con una media sonrisa.

-Harry, déjame aclararte algo, en primer lugar, nunca he sido adicta a las reglas…solo siento un saludable respeto por ellas- el ojiverde amplió la sonrisa- Y sigo siento tu Hermione…solo que ahora uso su inteligencia para saber balancear su vida y divertirse, cosa que parece que tu has olvidado.

-¡Claro que no!- protestó Harry

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo por diversión?

-¿Qué es diversión para ti?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú, ¿Qué te divierte últimamente? Solía encantarte el Quidditch, pero ya no…

-No tengo tiempo- protestó, pero la castaña lo ignoró

-Tampoco tienes tiempo para ir a ningún partido, no sales con nosotros al bar, no te acuestas en la playa a mirar como pasan las nubes; ya no te gusta pasear bajo la lluvia, solo por el placer de hacerlo.

-Para mi no es un placer mojarme. Puedo ir a donde quiera en mi auto o aparecerme en cualquier sitio sin necesidad de mojarme.

-No tienes remedio- suspiro Hermione.

-Y tu no entiendes lo que exige mi trabajo- dijo. Su equipo, las personas, contaban con él. No podía tirar todo por la ventana y salir a jugar bajo la lluvia…No tenía tiempo para jugar.

Al menos no últimamente. Ninguno de los dos había mencionado que la falta de diversión coincidía con su ruptura con Ginny

-Entonces cambia de trabajo- dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo?

-Si tu trabajo te exige tanto que no puedes permitirte un poco de diversión, entonces cambia de trabajo. ¿Podrías decirme sinceramente que te gusta lo que haces? ¿Te levantas por la mañana y dices "Vaya, estoy deseando ir a trabajar"?

-Herms, a nadie le gusta tanto su trabajo- contestó Harry

-A mi si- dijo en voz baja.- Diseñar y vender ropa no será, tal vez, tan elegante como ser Jefe de Aurores, pero a mi me encanta mi trabajo- movió la cabeza-. No importa. Olvida lo que he dicho. Mejor planeemos como sacarte de la ciudad una semana sin que te lleves contigo medio Ministerio de Magia.

-Bien

-Muy bien- Hermione sonrió.

Harry la observó mientras comía y sintió como si hubiera perdido un juego del que no hubiera tenido conocimiento previo.

---------------------------------------

¡Había ganado el primer asalto!

Hermione entró apresuradamente por la puerta de Encore, muriéndose de ganas por contarle a alguien lo que había hecho. Por una vez agradeció que n o hubiera clientes ni modelos en la tienda y corrió a la parte de atrás, hacia la oficina, donde encontró a su encargada y amiga, Allison Summit, trabajando.

-Allison, lo he hecho- Hermione se dejo caer en la silla frente a Allison, sonriendo ampliamente-. Si, lo he conseguido…Hermione Jane Granger siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

La chica morena y menuda levantó la vista de la mesa

-¿Creyó todo?

-Por supuesto, jamás desconfiaría de mí. Nos vamos mañana a pasar una semana fuera, y Harry aún no tiene idea de cómo ocurrió.

-Herms, algún día se va a dar cuenta de cómo lo manipulas.

-Jamás. Llevó haciéndolo desde que tengo 20 años y nunca se ha dado cuenta.

Se acomodó mejor en la silla. Se sentía tan bien…más que eso, se sentía de maravilla. Había convencido a su amigo para que se tomara unos días de vacaciones, unas vacaciones que necesitaba desesperadamente. La pequeña mentirilla que le había dicho valía la pena.

-Algún día vas a presionarlo demasiado.

Hermione rió.- Nunca. Está tan ocupado, según él, rescatándome de mi misma que nunca se dará cuenta de lo astuta que soy. Y nunca lo hará a no ser que tú o yo se lo digamos. Y, por supuesto, no se lo vamos a decir, ¿verdad?

Allison suspiró y apartó a un lado el montón de papeles que tenía delante

-Claro.

-Bueno, consigo que uno de mis amigos se tome un descanso y ahora tú te me vienes abajo. ¿Por qué estás tan estresada?

-Odio la contabilidad- Allison se quitó el bolígrafo que tenía detrás de la oreja y lo dejó sobre el montón de papeles.

-Déjalo entonces. Yo me ocuparé de hacerlo cuando vuelva.

-En realidad, ya está hecha- Allison tomó un pergamino y se lo pasó a Hermione-. Será mejor que disfrutes tus vacaciones, porque, aparte del lanzamiento, te ha llegado más trabajo.

A Hermione le temblaban las manos mientras miraba con emoción el pergamino.- ¡Es genial!

Junto a su nombre, había un pequeño dibujo de un gato mirando un eclipse…Un original de H.J. Granger. Su línea de ropa.

Era su sueño hecho realidad. No le había mentido a Harry al decirle que le encantaba su trabajo. Le gustaba la gente, disfrutaba de trabajar directamente con los clientes de Encore, cuidando hasta el último detalle, por eso había cobrado tanta fama.

Su boutique era una tienda de línea ecléctica, con un círculo de clientes fieles, que iba en aumente. No solo era famosa por sus diseños, sino por vender replicas impresionantes de vestidos antiguos…claro, con el toque personal de su propietaria.

Eso la había llevado a abrir otras boutiques, a parte de la de Londres, en Italia, Francia…y su próxima meta era Nueva York.

-¡Ya tengo listos los bocetos y las telas para la nueva colección…y mi mente está comenzando a trabajar para realizar estos pedidos!- exclamó feliz- comenzaré de inmediato a coser y…

-De eso nada, todos tus proyectos estarán esperando para cuando regreses- Allison se puso de pie-. Ahora tenemos que salir de compras…aunque sea a nuestra propia tienda.

-¿Para qué?- le preguntó Hermione mientras Allison la conducía fuera de la oficina.

-¿Te vas a ir a una isla romántica con un hombre guapísimo y todavía me lo preguntas? Necesitas ropa nueva.

-No es más que Harry.

Allison le dirigió una extraña mirada y sonrió.- Tal vez. Pero Harry y tú van a estar solos durante toda una semana.

-Pero…

-Considéralo una oportunidad para que la gente te vea y le des publicidad a Encore.

Antes de que Hermione supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, Allison le había dado un montón de ropa y ella estaba probándosela en uno de los probadores de la tienda.

-Vas a pasártelo de miedo- le prometió Allison.

-------------------------------------------

Tal vez Hermione fuese a pasárselo en grande, pero lo que más deseaba en ese momento era poner de nuevo los pies en tierra firme.

-Oh, Harry, me había olvidado de lo mucho que odio volar.

-Herms, es la primera vez que subes a un avión.

-Y no tengo ganas de volver a hacerlo- se agarró a los brazos del asiento, y notó que tenía los nudillos tan blancos como debía tener la cara.

Había conseguido que Harry se fuera con ella de viaje, pero en ese momento no podía disfrutar de su victoria…más bien se sentía fatal.

-De verdad, Herms, solo son unas turbulencias.

-No te creo, ni tampoco al capitán Dave. Seguramente habremos perdido un motor, un ala, o algo igual de importante en un avión.

-No son más que turbulencias- repitió Harry-. Vamos, anímate Herms. Esto fue idea tuya, dijiste que parte de la diversión era ir de forma muggle en lugar de usar un translador o aparecernos.

En ese momento, Hermione detestó esa faceta tranquila y confiada de su carácter, cuando estaba volando.

-Claro, recuérdame que yo te he llevado a tu muerte. Si…eso me hará sentirme mejor.

Él arqueo las cejas y la abrazó por los hombros-. No pasará nada.

-Claro- dijo no muy convencida.

Harry suspiró. Cuando Hermione se ponía así no había manera de razonar con ella. Le apartó una de sus manos temblorosas del brazo del asiento y la tomó entre las suyas.- No pasará nada, de verdad.

La chica asintió, mientras su amigo llamaba a la azafata.

-¿Podría traernos algo de beber?

-Claro, ¿qué les gustaría?

-Jugo de frutas- dijo Hermione.

-Con un poco de vodka- añadió el auror.

-Yo no bebo

-Hoy sí. ¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que la piña colada era lo mejor para la playa? Bueno, pues el vodka es la mejor bebida para tomar cuando va uno en avión y hay turbulencias.

Cuando les llevaron las bebidas, Harry le paso a Hermione la suya.

-Bebe.

-No quiero…

-Nunca has probado el vodka. Te relajará. Tómatelo.

Hermione puso cara de asco y dio un sorbo a la bebida.

-No está mal.

-Termínatelo.

Diez minutos después pidieron otra ronda, Y un rato después, una tercera.

Media hora después, Hermione ya no estaba tensa y pálida. Estaba riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- le preguntó el joven

Su amiga siempre le ponía al mal tiempo buena cara, pero nunca se reía de forma tonta. Al verla así, sonrió.

-Vamos, dime de que te ríes.

-De ti- contestó ella.

-¿De mi?

-Si- se rió a carcajadas, como si acabaran de contarle un chiste muy bueno.

-¿Porqué te parezco tan gracioso?- sonrió, diciéndose que prefería a una Hermione borracha a una nerviosa y mareada.

-Por que eres hombre, y eso te hace ser gracioso. Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que has sido engañado para venir de viaje conmigo.

-Me he dado cuenta.

Se había dado cuenta de que ella no había querido ir con ningún otra persona.

A Hermione le gustaba pensar que lo estaba manipulando, y él era lo bastante amigo suyo como para dejar que se lo creyera. No había considerado salir de vacaciones, y más cuando Ron estaba de Luna de miel, pero había decidido que tal vez su amiga tenía razón, necesitaba salir de Londres y de los recuerdos…Ginny se había ido y era hora de rehacer su vida; en realidad, ya era más que hora. Hermione pensaba que tenía el corazón roto…aunque en realidad no era así. Él y Ginny se habían dado cuenta que las cosas no funcionaban, así que habían roto…solo sintiéndose mal por el tiempo que había perdido tratando de hacer que las cosas funcionaran…y la reacción de Ron.

-No, no es cierto. Te engañe- dijo en voz baja- Sabes que Jack no pago las vacaciones, ¿verdad?

-¿En serio?

Tal vez hubiera sabido que ella lo había manipulado, pero no tenía idea de que le hubiera mentido de ese modo…no era propio de ella.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió.

-Fui yo. He tenido mucho trabajo y pedidos especiales, sobre todo ese vestido de boda de Jaycee Smith, que ha sido uno de los más importantes.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?

-Sé que no me hubieras dejado gastarme ese dinero en ti, porque eres demasiado anticuado. Así que cuando tuve el dinero y supe que habías terminado ese caso, me pareció una señal.

Harry sintió una opresión el pecho. ¿Hermione había hecho todo eso por él? Lo pensó un momento y no recordó que nadie hubiera hecho nada tan generoso por él. Ginny desde luego que no.

La chica suspiró y apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry-. Te lo vas a pasar de maravilla. ¿Lo sabes?

-Por supuesto, cielo- dijo, listo para darle la razón en todo lo que le dijera.

Había pasado muchas molestias por él.

-Lo que tú digas.

Mientras el avión se deslizaba sobre el océano, Harry supo con seguridad que haría todo lo que ella quisiera.

Se lo había metido en el bolsillo desde el episodio del Troll, y lo que acababa de confesarle le hizo sentirse más unido a ella.

Iba a divertirse esa semana…aunque en ello le fuera la vida.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos! ¿Les gustó? Espero que si…Ya vieron como Harry si se da cuenta de que está siendo manipulado…la pregunta ahora es ¿Porqué lo permite? Ahhhh, eso es algo que iremos descubriendo poco a poco…digo, ya empezó a verla con otros ojos, si no, recuerden lo que sintió al verla comer un inocente plato de pasta.

Antes de seguir con el rollo, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review, en especial a **: Jhh, Hikari Takishi Y., Sole, Chokilatito19, Lady Sky, Iory S, Barbychle, Dan Emma, Eldanar, Pat, Isabella Riddle, Olga, Acira, Saritaharryherm, Diana Artemisa, La dama del tiempo, Arya Luthien, Magdal, Carola Potter Granger, Wordenwood, Ayda Merodeadora, Aiosami, Lylyem, HermianVampiress, Ariz, Zephyrpotter, FrancisHHr, Arabella-G-Potter-Black, Hermionita, Luz, Paola, ChantyGranger, Sumire-chan y Jessica.**

Y sobre todo, gracias, porque muchos ya nos conocemos, por "Una hechicera diferente" o "El plan perfecto" Gracias, mil, por seguirse tomando su tiempo para leer esta historia un poco disparatada.

¿Quieren Spoilers? Ahí les van:

**Hermione levantó la sabana que la cubría y sintió nauseas…estaba desnuda…¿Qué le había hecho Harry, su amigo de toda la vida, mientras estaba borracha?**

**----------------------**

**-¿En que estabas pensando cuando hiciste lo que quisiste conmigo?**

**-Yo no he hecho tal cosa- protestó Harry.**

**-Desde luego que si. Recuerdo que me trajiste a la habitación y que me desabrochaste la blusa…**

**-¿No recuerdas que me gritaste diciéndome que eras perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sola?**

**… –Lo siento, es que desperté sintiendo como si me hubiera caído el maldito avión en la cabeza.**

**----------------------**

**-¿Por qué no te das una ducha?**

**-Muy bien, pero tendrás que darte la vuelta para que pueda levantarme e ir al baño.**

**-De acuerdo- dijo, y se dio la vuelta para mirar el océano a través de las grandes ventanas.**

**-No mires- le dijo mientras se enrollaba en la sábana.**

**-Te lo prometo**

**Hermione fue hacia el baño con toda la rapidez que le permitió el dolor de cabeza sin saber que Harry estaba mirando su reflejo en el cristal.**

**Seguramente no era demasiado caballeroso por su parte, pero no pudo evitarlo**

**-----------------------------------**

**-¿Entonces que vamos a hacer hoy?- preguntó Harry**

**-La idea es que no tenemos que hacer nada**

**-Vamos a relajarnos, Harry y la primera lección será sobre como no hacer nada y divertirte haciéndolo.**

**-Parece complicado- puso cara de confusión**

**-Para nada. Solo necesitas un bote de protector solar, unos buenos libros y unas toallas.**

**-Y una linda maestra en traje de baño- dijo Harry con un brillo de picardía en los ojos.**

¿Qué les pareció, las cosas se ponen más interesantes, ¿no?

Bueno, yo los dejo, esperando ansiosa sus reviews, anden, alégrenme el día y déjenme un review.

Un beso a todos

Ady


	3. La consecuencia de una tarde de copas

**Capítulo 3. Las consecuencias de una tarde de copas**

Hermione se despertó dolorida. Intentó abrir un ojo, pero parecía tener los párpados pegados. La luz la cegaba, pero el ruido le hizo olvidarse de la molesta luz. Finalmente abrió un ojo.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una lujosa habitación, con salida directa a la playa…el rudo provenía de las olas y de otro lugar que no identificaba…entonces recordó que estaba de vacaciones en Isla Amore.

Lo que quería decir que el causante del resto del ruido solo podría ser una persona: Harry.

Puso atención en las palabras de la canción que su amigo cantaba…o intentaba cantar. Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo mal que lo hacia, Hermione sonrió porque eso significaba una cosa: que el auror estaba relajado.

Solo por eso había seguido adelante con aquel elaborado plan para alejarlo del trabajo y se divirtiera…parecía que todo estaba resultado a la perfección.

En realidad, debía estarle agradecida a Jack por no saber besar. Le había dado la excusa que había necesitado.

¿Pero cómo habían llegado a la isla? Tal vez el avión había chocado y ella estuviese herida, eso explicaría el martilleo que sentía en la cabeza…tal vez a causa de un golpe.

No. El dolor de cabeza tenía que ser consecuencia de los cócteles que Harry le había pedido en el avión. Eso explicaría por qué recordaba la llegada a Isla Amore de una manera tan difusa. Creyó recordar un vestíbulo con una hermosa cascada. Y después, no estaba segura, le parecía que Harry la había llevado del brazo hasta la habitación…sí…recordaba sus manos desabotonándole la blusa y…

De repente, el dolor de cabeza aumento… ¿Qué había hecho?

Mejor aún, ¿Qué había hecho Harry, su amigo de toda la vida, mientras estaba borracha? Levantó un poco la sábana que la cubría y sintió náuseas.

Colocó de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada. Había dejado de ser su mejor amigo…bueno, no tanto. Y desde luego que ya no era su amigo si había hecho eso…si él era el responsable de su desnudez.

Harry dejó de cantar y entró en el dormitorio.

-Estás despierta- dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

-¿Qué has hecho?- le preguntó Hermione en mal tono.

Harry frunció el ceño- ¿Hacer qué?

Se asomó bajo la sábana de nuevo, para estar bien segura-. Acordamos que compartiríamos la habitación, no la cama. ¿Dónde está mi ropa, y en que estabas pensando cuando…?- su voz se apago, no fue capaz de expresar sus angustiosos pensamientos.

-¿De qué hablas, Hermione?

La chica notó que se sonrojaba y que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Su vergüenza la enfureció más.

-Cuando hiciste lo que quisiste conmigo

-Yo no he hecho tal cosa- protestó Harry.

-Desde luego que sí. Recuerdo que me trajiste a la habitación y que me desabrochaste la blusa…- dejo de hablar porque no recordaba otra cosa.

-¿No recuerdas que me gritaste diciéndome que eras perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sola?

Ella lo miró enfadada y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ni de que yo salí de la habitación mientras lo hacías?

De nuevo negó con la cabeza

-¿Ni tampoco que yo volví media hora después y transforme el sillón en una cama?

Hermione sintió un gran alivio. Él no había…ellos no habían…Relajó la cabeza sobre la almohada y suspiró.

-Lo siento. Es que desperté sintiendo como si me hubiera caído el maldito avión en la cabeza. Entonces me asomé por debajo de la sábana y vi que estaba desnuda…y…- se encogió de hombros.

-Te perdono-dijo Harry, divertido- ¿Por qué no te das una ducha y te tomas después las aspirinas que dejé en el lavabo? Cuando termines, el desayuno debería estar ya aquí.

El mero hecho de pensar en comer hizo que a Hermione se le revolviera el estómago.

-No creo que pueda comer.

-En realidad, te sentirás mejor cuando comas algo. Tendrás que confiar en mí para esto.

Hermione dudo que pudiera volver a sentirse bien, pero no discutió con Harry.

-Tendrás que darte la vuelta para que pueda levantarme e ir al baño.

-De acuerdo- dijo, y se dio la vuelta para mirar el océano a través de las grandes ventanas.

-No mires- le dijo, mientras se enrollaba en la sábana.

-Te lo prometo- contesto Harry.

Hermione fue hacia el baño con toda la rapidez que le permitió el dolor de cabeza, sin saber que Harry estaba mirando su reflejo en el cristal.

Seguramente no era demasiado caballeroso por su parte, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se había mostrado tan confiada con él la noche anterior. Alegando que todo debía ser de forma muggle, habían tomado un taxi, donde ella se había abrazado a él, cosa que le había resultado de lo más agradable.

Harry había pensado muchas cosas acerca de Hermione durante todos aquellos años, pero siempre había sido una amiga. Jamás había pensado en ella como mujer, o al menos como una mujer con la que pudiera mantener una relación.

De pronto, la noche anterior se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer, toda una mujer, y desde ese momento, no había sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa.

--------------------------------------

Una hora más tarde, la aspirina había hecho su efecto, y Hermione había desayunado con facilidad, y después de comer se sintió más animada.

-¿Entonces, que vamos a hacer hoy?- preguntó Harry

Harry seguía sentado a la mesa junto a la ventana. Las vistas de la habitación eran maravillosas. El cielo azul, el agua golpeando la arena; un paraíso a su disposición.

-La idea es que no tenemos que hacer nada.

Harry frunció el ceño- No podemos estar sin hacer nada.

-Yo si.

Hermione siempre había tenido la necesidad de hacer algo…después de casi morir al enfrentar a Voldemort, se había replanteado su vida.

Seguía siendo sumamente organizada y disciplinada, lo cual la había ayudado a convertirse en una diseñadora famosa, sin embargo, cuando decidía descansar, no solo no hacía nada, sino que lo disfrutaba enormemente.

-¿Entonces dónde vamos a ir a no hacer nada?- le preguntó Harry, sin saber si tomarla en serio o no.

-En la playa, por supuesto…No tiene sentido venir a una isla paradisíaca y quedarte en la habitación.

El auror había aprendido muchas cosas de ella, así que ahora le daría un par de lecciones sobre cómo no hacer nada. Prácticamente se había matado a trabajar desde que Ginny lo había dejado. El pensar en Ginny le hizo fruncir el ceño. Harry no solo se iba a relajar, sino que iba a volver a sonreír…que le quitaran el nombre si no era así.

-Bueno, si vamos a estar en la playa sin hacer nada, entonces estaremos haciendo algo- dijo el ojiverde-. Tú estarás tomando el sol, y yo estaré leyendo.

-Será mejor que me digas que tienes pensado leer algo ameno, porque si crees que vas a llevarte alguno de esos aburridos informes, no me hago responsable de mis actos- dijo mirándolo con desafío y sacando la varita.

-¿Quieres darme una pista de lo que me harás?- sonrió

Ella también. Ese hombre no tenía idea de lo mucho que le había costado organizar esas vacaciones juntos, y desde luego que iba a divertirse.

-Nada de trabajo, señorita. Me he traído un par de novelas que me sugeriste.

-¿Qué tipo de libros has traído?- le preguntó con sospecha.

-Novelas del viejo oeste- la apuntó con una pistola imaginaria.- Desde que me recomendaste a John Legg, se convirtió en mi favorito, de modo que busqué sus últimos libros…Me he pasado tanto tiempo como Jefe de Aurores que no he tenido tiempo de leer.

-Pues hay muchas cosas que has olvidado hacer en estos últimos años; sobre todo en estos últimos meses- si dio cuenta de que parecía una madre regañando a su hijo y cambio de tono-. Pero esta semana vamos a cambiar todo eso- sonrió para suavizar su antiguo tono mandón…Harry solía ponerse a la defensiva cuando pensaba que no tenía el control-. Vamos a pasarlo bien.

-¿Si?

-Por supuesto…y la primera lección será sobre como no hacer nada y divertirte haciéndolo.

-Parece complicado- puso cara de confusión.

-Para nada. Solo necesitas un bote de protector solar, unos buenos libros, y unas toallas.

-Y una linda maestra en traje de baño- dijo Harry con un brillo de picardía en los ojos.

Hermione se sonrojó levemente- Los trajes de baño son opcionales…pero los llevaremos.

-¿Ah si?-dijo con cierta decepción.

-Sip

-Desde luego sabes como estropear las buenas ideas de un hombre- protestó.

-De consuelo, puedes mirar a las demás mujeres que pasen por la playa.

-Déjame ver si entendí… ¿Vas a enseñarme a jugar, y vamos a empezar conmigo comiéndome con los ojos a las mujeres de la playa? ¡Me encantan estas vacaciones!

-He dicho que las mires, no que las importunes. Recuerda, este es un centro turístico para parejas, de modo que todo eso que pienses mirar, no solo pertenece a un cuerpo, sino que ese cuerpo tiene dueño.

-Aguafiestas.

-Solo soy realista.

Aunque tenía que admitir que en todo lo que se refería a Harry Potter, era todo, menos realista.

Cuando habían estado en Hogwarts, había abrigado grandes sueños y esperanzas. Pero con el paso del tiempo había aprendido que algunos sueños no se harían realidad, y había aprendido aceptar las cosas tal y como eran.

Miró al hombre de cabello negro que tenía al lado. Tal vez, cuando se hubiera curado de su ruptura con Ginny, tuviera la oportunidad de ver cumplido otro de sus sueños-.

-Ja, últimamente te has vuelto la persona menos realista que he conocido jamás…bueno, después de Luna, claro.

Hermione le dio la espalda. No serviría de nada discutir. Desde que había decidido estudiar diseño, su amigo había opinado que era un desastre y un desperdicio a su inteligencia y dudaba que algo lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. ¿Quién era ella para negarle a Harry el placer de hacer de Caballero de Brillante Armadura?

Era egoísta, pero al menos, así lo tenía en su vida.

Ginny le había dejado claro que no era lo bastante mujer para ser una amenaza. Hermione sabía que Harry jamás la vería como una mujer. Ella era su amiga, alguien con quien salir cuando la pelirroja estaba fuera en uno de sus frecuentes viajes, como miembro del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Y por mucho que su actitud de hermano mayor le molestara, había aprendido a disculparlo.

Hermione dejó de pensar y le tiró del brazo.

-Vamos. Estamos perdiendo el día.

-Pensaba que lo importante era hacer precisamente eso.

-Si, pero en la playa. Vamos a perder el tiempo en la playa- suspiró Hermione.

---------------------------------------------

Esa tarde Hermione estaba mirándose al espejo del baño. El no hacer nada había resultado mucho más peligroso que enfrentarse a un mortífago.

-Herms, ¿vas a salir de ahí algún día?- le dijo Harry desde la habitación.

-No- se sentó en el borde de la tina con la vista fija en la ropa que había sobre la superficie de mármol que rodeaba el lavabo.

No podía ponérsela, pero tampoco salir de allí sin ella. La desnudez de la noche anterior era comprensible, pero no planeaba hacer de ello una costumbre.

-No puede ser tan malo, linda.

-Es peor.

Miró la ropa. No podía ponerse el sujetado (N/A en México en Brasiere, pero creo que sujetador se oye mejor) con lo quemada que tenía la piel, de modo que se puso una camiseta de algodón que le quedaba grande. Tal vez debería estar contenta de que la naturaleza no se hubiera pasado con sus atributos femeninos; así nadie notaría que no llevaba sujetador.

Decidió no ponerse nada debajo de los pantalones cortos, que se puso con mucho cuidado.

-¿Te has puesto la poción anti-quemaduras que trajiste?

-Más o menos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con más o menos?

-Bueno, no llego a todas partes.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

Hermione abrió la puerta del baño un poco.- Tú ni siquiera estás rojo- lo acusó mientras abría la puerta completamente.

-Hechizo protector solar- respondió él- pensé que lo recordarías.

-No me parece justo que no me lo recordaras.

-Vamos, dame la poción.

Hermione le dio el frasco y se dio la vuelta.- Me falta la espalda- se levantó la parte de atrás de la camiseta.

-Ah…no llevas ropa interior.

-Por supuesto que no. Tal vez esté un poco loca, pero no tengo la intención de sufrir…ya bastante sufrí al ponerme la camiseta y los pantalones cortos.

Harry se vertió una buena cantidad de poción en la palma de su mano y esperó un momento a que se pusiera tibia. Cuando Hermione sintió la mano de su amigo dándole un suave masaje sobre la dolorida piel, estuvo a punto de ronronear de placer.

Lentamente, con sensualidad, sus manos le extendieron la fresca poción. Pero no fue el alivio lo que la hizo suspirar, sino el deseo.

A través de los años, había intentado olvidar que Harry era su hombre ideal, pero en momentos como aquel, le resultaba difícil. Sus sentimientos le hicieron sentirse culpable. Harry lo estaba pasando mal, trabajando muchísisisimo, y mientras tanto ella solo pensaba en lo que su amigo le hacia sentir. Intentó dejar de pensar en ello.

Siempre acababa comparando a Harry con cualquier hombre con el que salía y ninguno de ellos llegaba a su nivel. Lo había deseado cuando estaban en Hogwarts, pero más adelante se había olvidado del enamoramiento y se había centrado en la amistad.

Excepto en ese momento en que sus manos le acariciaban la espalda. Entonces, se olvidaba de olvidar y se dedicaba a sentir. ¿Por qué se hacia eso a sí misma? ¿Por qué se torturaba así?

-Gracias- dijo, bajándose la camiseta y quitándole el frasco.

Ya no lo soportaba. Tal y como le había dicho a Harry, la tortura no era algo que le agradase.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver una película?- le dijo en tono animado-.No solo me duele, sino que estar sin hacer nada me resulta cansado.

-Podríamos alquilar una película y verla aquí, en la habitación- contestó.

Hermione le mostró la lengua-. Desde luego te has olvidado de cómo divertirte- dijo con tristeza.

-¿Por qué es más divertido ir al cine que quedarnos en la habitación que pago el bueno de Jack?- la miró con curiosidad.

De no estar totalmente segura de que era imposible, Hermione diría que estaba al corriente de su plan.

-Oh, Harry, he sido una amiga poco atenta. Sabía que estabas perdiendo la habilidad de divertirte, pero no me había dado cuenta de lo mayor que te habías vuelto- movió la cabeza con dramatismo- bueno, pero me doy cuenta ahora, y antes de que nos marchemos de aquí vas a recordar lo que es pasarlo bien. Te lo prometo.

-¿Estas segura de que no prefieres quedarte en la habitación?- le pregunto resignado.

-Vamos Harry. Te estoy invitando a ir al cine, no a perseguir mortífagos. Si eres buen chico, tal vez incluso te compre unas palomitas.

Él volteo los ojos- De acuerdo.

Hermione lo miró y sintió una punzada de deseo. Se imaginó acariciándola, Besándola, abrazándola…Apartó inmediatamente de su mente aquel pensamiento, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo.

Había llevado ahí a Harry para que se relajara, no para que ella pudiera aprovecharse de él…Podría con ello, tenía años de experiencia.

--------------------------

-Ya tengo las entradas- dijo Hermione mientras alcanzaba a Harry en la dulcería.

-Bien. Estoy deseando ver "Sangre y Muerte"- dijo él auror con un brillo asesino en la mirada.

-Lo siento Harry, pero me tocaba a mí elegir película.

-No es verdad, me hiciste ver ese melodrama hace dos semanas en televisión.

-Pero no cuenta. No salimos a verla al cine. La última vez que fuimos al cine, elegiste tú. Vamos a ver "La boda de mi mejor amigo" (N/A Tal vez no coincida en fechas, pero me encanta esa película…I say a litle pray for youuuu…jem... continuemos)

-Una comedia no, vamos Herms, necesito ver acción, sangre y balazos.

-Tal vez alguien tenga un accidente, de modo que puede haber algo de sangre.

-Necesito más que eso; quiero algo donde haya acción y explosiones, sudor y testosterona Herms. Es lo que un hombre quiere ver en una película.

Ella movió la cabeza-. Bueno, la próxima vez elegirás tú y soportaré el sudor y la testosterona. Pero esta noche vamos a ver algo que nos haga reír y llorar.

-Los hombres no lloran- le aseguró Harry

Hermione sonrió serenamente. Conocía bien a Harry. Era tan típicamente masculino, que le molestaba que le echaran en cara sus defectos. Aunque a ella no le parecían defectos. El hecho de verlo emocionarse hasta las lágrimas resultaba de lo más tierno.

Cuando llego su turno pidieron una cubeta de palomitas, dos refrescos y unos caramelos de canela.

Una hora y 45 minutos después, Harry y Hermione salieron del cine.

-Bueno, ha estado mejor que las de sangre y balazos, ¿no?

Harry resopló. Llevaba una hora haciéndolo.

-No- dijo en tono gruñón.

-Mentiroso.

-No lo soy. Sabes que me gustan las películas de acción.

-Oh, claro, por supuesto. Solo es que tienes una gran afición por las películas cómicas y sentimentales…y ese es uno de tus sucios secretos.

-Te estás pasando, Herms- dijo el auror.

-Vaya… ¡Que miedo me das!- lo provocó. Hermione salió corriendo hacia la playa.

-Deberías tenerlo- contestó Harry mientras salía corriendo detrás de ella.

-No me atrapas- gritó la chica, volteando a verlo.

Harry no contestó y la chica se puso nerviosa…le daba un aire peligroso. Volvió a mirar en el mismo momento en que él la alcanzaba.

-Harry- gritó

-Cuando uno vive peligrosamente, a veces tiene que pagar un precio- dijo agarrándola con un brazo mientras sacaba su varita- Se rió y Hermione sonrió. Hacia tiempo que no lo oía reír así.

¿Qué estás haciendo? Usar la varita es trampa, yo ni siquiera traigo la mía- le dijo, siguiéndole la corriente y en tono de niña pequeña.

-Se llama ojo por ojo y diente por diente…¡¡Wingardium leviosa!

Hermione se vio suspendida en el aire- ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?

-Así.

Harry desactivó el hechizo…tirando a Hermione en el agua.

-¡¡Harry!- gritó antes de caer

El agua estaba templada, pero aún así sintió frío. Salió para tomar aire.

-Harry.

Él estaba metido en el agua hasta las rodillas, riéndose mientras ella luchaba por mantenerse a flote. Bueno, ella también podía vengarse…y a falta de varita…gritó de forma convincente y se hundió en el agua. Nadó por el fondo cuidadosamente. Cuando ya no le quedaba aire, emergió lo más silenciosamente posible y aspiró profundamente. Allí estaba él, con el agua por la cintura, llamándola.

Harry se sumergió en el agua, y Hermione nado furtivamente detrás de él. Entonces el salió y la llamó de nuevo.

-Hermione, ¿Dónde estas?

-Aquí- gritó mientras saltaba sobre el, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al agua.

-¡¡Por Merlín, Herms, me has dado un susto de muerte!- Harry la agarró por la cintura y la hundió brevemente. La chica sacó la cabeza, tosiendo-. Repite conmigo, no volveré a asustar a Harry.

-Nunca- gritó antes de que él la sumergiera de nuevo.

-Dilo.

-No, te lo has ganado por tirarme al agua- Harry volvió a hundirla-. Harry- gritó entre toses y risas-. Siento haberte asustado… ¡Rayos! Ahora sé como haces para que los malos confiesen- sonrió.

-No pareces sentirlo demasiado- gruño.

-De verdad que sí. Claro que te lo merecías- añadió.

Mientras Harry consideraba su disculpa, ella aprovechó su distracción; se montó en su espalda y lo hundió.

-Amenázame ahora, si puedes- lo retó, cuando él salió a tomar aire.

-Está arriesgándose demasiado, señorita.

Ella no respondió, se dio la vuelta y avanzó por el agua lo más rápidamente posible, con Harry siguiéndola muy de cerca.

-------------------------------------------------

¡Hola a todos! Ustedes perdonarán la tardanza, pero entre las vacaciones y el regreso al trabajo he estado hecha un verdadero lío, sobre todo porque yo soy la encargada de hacer algo que se llama Reto microbiano, generalmente no llegan muchos, pero ahora parece que les pagan por mandarlos…y estoy hasta el titi de trabajo.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias a todos por su review, especialmente a : **La dama del tiempo, ChantyGranger, Chokolatito19, Lady Sky, Saritaharryherm, Orpheus, Wordenwood ( A mi también me encanta la nueva personalidad de Herms), Hikari Katsurgi, Patty m, Carola Potter-Granger, Fer, Francis HHr, Alis Black, Khanin, Eldanar (Gracias, me has dejado muy ruborizada), Gise, Arabella-G-Potter-Black, Zephyrpotter, Cornamenta-black, Barby-Chile, Sole, Pao Granger, Aiosami (Pues…el porque se deja manipular es algo que Harry se contesta así mismo más adelante…más cuando ocurre cierto incidente en una fiesta…que involucra un armario, y bueno…ya verás que más), Gaby Sánchez, Luz, Sumire-chan, Diana Artemisa, Jessica, Hermy Potter (me temo que Ron aparecerá…pero no será mucho tiempo), Cristy-Potter Emilywolen (Guau! La maestra) DanEmma.**

No saben de verdad cuanto agradezco sus reviews, y lamento, en serio, no poder dedicarles más que unas breves líneas mencionándolos, pero me es un poco difícil responder a sus amables comentarios en sus correos por falta de tiempo, a cambio, me comprometo a tratar de escribir lo mejor que pueda y dar todo de mi para que esta historia sea de su agrado.

A propósito…¿Quiéren Spoilers? ¿De verdad? Ya sabía yo que por esta ocasión no querría…esta bien, esta bien…guarden los tomates…aquí van:

Llegaron riendo a la habitación, todos mojados…

(…) En ese momento estaba en una Isla paradisiaca con su mejor amiga, pero las cosas eran distintas entre ellos…solo le quedaba pensar que haría al respecto.

----------------------------

-Al karaoke

-¿Por qué diablos quieres pasar vergüenza de ese modo?- preguntó Harry.

No lo haría- pensó con terquedad. Había pasado un segundo día sin hacer nada. Cedía a sus caprichos con demasiada frecuencia, ese era el problema. Hermione no se daba cuenta de dónde estaban los límites.

Bueno, pues los había, y esa noche habían llegado al límite.

Harry Potter no entraba en los Karaokes, no tomaba copas en ellos y, desde luego, no se ponía a cantar.

----------------------------

-Eres demasiado mayor

-Claro que no- gruño Harry

-No te preocupes, soy capaz de entretenerme yo sola. Quédate en la habitación y ve una película

-He dicho que iré contigo y seré la compañía perfecta.

Maldita sea, lo había hecho otra vez. Hermione siempre ganaba.

Cada vez le costaba más trabajo decirle que no.

------------------------------

¿Qué les pareció? Hermione se volvió a salir con la suya…habrá encuentros y sobre todo, Harry será muy amable en corregir la duda de su amiga sobre besos y RCP

Me despido de ustedes, esperando que este capítulo sea de su agrado y me dejen un review y me hagan feliz.

Un gran abrazo a todos

Ady


	4. Lección de la vida No 1

**Cap. 4. Lección de la vida No. 1: Diferencia entre besar y respiración de boca a boca**

Harry y Hermione llegaron a la habitación muertos de la risa. El auror empezaba a recordar lo que era divertirse y ella se sentía feliz de haberlo logrado…de traer de vuelta la parte tonta y divertida de Harry…la que echaba de menos.

-No eres buena perdedora. ¿eh?- le dijo Harry mientras salía del baño secándose el pelo con una toalla.

Hermione sonrió. Pasó a su lado, cerró la puerta del baño y puso el seguro.

-Yo me baño primero- dijo riendo, mientras abría la llave del agua caliente.

El sonido de la risa de Hermione le hizo mirar hacia la puerta. Esas vacaciones eran justo lo que necesitaba. Que su amiga lo supera y que se hubiera molestado tanto en organizarlo todo lo enterneció profundamente…aunque no debía extrañarle, Hermione parecía saber lo que necesitaba incluso antes que él mismo.

Suspiró. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan relajado…aunque en realidad no era eso. Por su mente flotó la imagen de Hermione saliendo del agua, y la luz de la luna enfatizando sus facciones. Siempre la había visto como una amiga, pero últimamente esa noción se hacía cada vez más débil a medida de que caía en cuenta de que su amiga había crecido y era una gran mujer.

No, relajado no era la palabra que podría describir adecuadamente su estado de ánimo.

Vivo, más bien…si, eso era.

Se había pasado años intentando que las cosas funcionaran con Ginny.

Recordó haber pensado muchas veces que el amor no debería de ser algo tan difícil.

Si lo que habían sentido el uno por el otro era real, ¿Cómo podía haber estado conforme con pasarse, a veces, meses de un lado a otro del planeta, como había estado él tan conforme con ello?

¿Por qué no habían afianzado su relación con el matrimonio?

Cuando Ginny se había roto la pierna esquiando, no había un solo medimago en la zona, lo que la obligó a tomar el tratamiento muggle y debía dejar de viajar varios meses. Al estar tanto tiempo juntos, ambos habían contemplado su relación con detenimiento y planeado las cuestiones que necesitaban plantearse. Y ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión: lo que sentían el uno por el otro no era amos, era algo cómodo, incluso familiar, pero no era amor.

Él era el Jefe de Aurores…y hacía un trabajo que no le gustaba. Se había hecho auror para ayudar a la gente. Había querido evitar que las personas tuvieran miedo, que no perdieran a sus seres más amados, pero en lugar de eso, había acabado enfrascado en un mar de interminables juntas y burocracia.

Tenía que alejar todo eso de su mente y concentrarse en el momento. Estaba en una isla paradisíaca con su mejor amiga, pero las cosas eran distintas entre ellos…solo le quedaba concentrarse y pensar en que haría al respecto.

---------------------------------------------

-Al karaoke- dijo Hermione con determinación.

-¿Por qué diablos quieres pasar vergüenza de ese modo?- preguntó Harry

No lo haría, pensó con terquedad. Había pasado un segundo día sin hacer nada. Cedía a sus caprichos con demasiada frecuencia, ese era el problema. Hermione no se daba cuenta de dónde estaban los límites.

Bueno, pues los había, y esa noche habían llegado al límite.

Harry Potter no entraba en los karaokes, no tomaba copas en ellos y desde luego, no se ponía a cantar

-Eres demasiado mayor- Hermione hizo un gesto de tristeza.

-¿Me permites recordarte que solo nací un mes y medio antes que tú?

-Eres mayor de espíritu. Tienes uno de los espíritus más viejos que he conocido jamás. Y vamos a ir al karaoke.

-Herms…-empezó a decir

Incluso él notó la exasperación en su voz; era imposible que Hermione no lo hubiera notado…cualquiera de su equipo se pondría a temblar si lo oían hablar en ese tono.

En lugar de eso, se recogió el pelo, aunque Harry sabía que no le duraría toda la noche en el moño que se había hecho, le sonrió y se puso unos aretes de plata.

-Puedes salir en pantalones cortos- dijo- estas cosas son muy informales.

-Hermione Jane Granger.

-Vaya, cuando me llamas por ni nombre completo no es una buena señal- le dio un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué he hecho mientras vamos al karaoke?- dijo mientras se ponía las sandalias

-Yo no voy- dijo Harry.

Hermione nunca lo escuchaba cuando le decía que no a algo; eso le molestaba. Otras personas saltaban cuando él decía que saltaran, pero Hermione no, Hermione nunca.

-De acuerdo- se encogió de hombros-. No vas a ir, te vas a quedar aquí a pasar una noche tranquila. Probablemente no te caerá nada mal, con todo el trabajo que has tenido. Un hombre de tu edad debe tener cuidado. Quiero decir, a los hombres de tu edad siempre les están dando infartos. Con el estrés que tienes y lo poco en forma que estás…

-Claro que no-gruño

-Bueno, anoche te gané cuando hicimos la carrera. Un hombre joven y en forma no debería haber permitido que una mujer le ganara con tanta facilidad.

-Tú no me ganaste. Yo te dejé ganar.

Ella le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Bueno, acuéstate temprano. Ah, por cierto, usa tú la cama esta noche. La pequeña cama en la que transformamos el sillón me resulta muy cómoda, y tú ya estas mayor y te conviene mejor la gran cama.

-Yo no estoy mayor, ¡Maldita sea, y voy a dormir en el sillón porque me toca a mí.

Ella arqueó las cejas de ese modo que tanto le molestaba y esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente.

-Bueno, como tú quieras. Ponte cómodo y ve una película en la tele. Estoy segura que pasarán algún documental. Cuando vuelva, entraré con cuidado para no despertarte. Y si no he vuelto para cuando te despiertas por la mañana…bueno, pues vendré más tarde.

-Deja que me ponga los malditos zapatos.

-Harry, estás tenso, y no lo entiendo. Después de todo, estás en un paraíso. Y no te molestes poniéndote los zapatos. He decidido que con el humor que tienes no serías muy buena compañía, de todos modos. Soy más que capaz de entretenerme sin ti.

Este podrá ser un centro turístico para parejas, pero estoy segura de que habrá meseros y empleados que estén solteros. Y estoy segura de que alguno querrá ir al karaoke conmigo.

-He dicho que voy a ir al bar contigo, y seré la compañía perfecta. Ahora deja que me ponga los zapatos.

Maldita sea, lo había hecho otra vez. Hermione siempre ganaba. Harry no sabía como lo hacía, pero el resultado era siempre el mismo.

Cada vez le costaba más trabajo decir que no a Hermione.

Pero solo de imaginársela con otro hombre, se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Se calzó los zapatos con rabia y fue hacia la puerta.

-¿Estas lista?

-Siempre estoy lista antes que tú- dijo la castaña-. No sé de dónde ha salido el rumor de que las mujeres siempre tardan mucho en arreglarse.

La chica continuó quejándose de camino al karaoke. Harry la escuchó a medias, mientras se relajaba y se deleitaba con la cadencia de su tono de voz. Se sentía bien, a pesar de haber perdido otra discusión.

El estar con su amiga era como subir a una montaña rusa. Se había molestado al pensar que se amiga pudiera pasar tiempo con otra persona…en especial con alguien del sexo opuesto. Pero a su lado, escuchando su voz y viendo su hermosa sonrisa, se sintió feliz de que estuviera con él y no con otro hombre.

Sentía…no, tenía la seguridad de que las cosas estaban cambiando entre ellos y aunque no sabía como enfrentarse a ello, en ese momento, Harry Potter se sentía feliz.

------------------------------------------------

La felicidad le duró exactamente una hora y tres cervezas.

-He dicho que no- gritó Harry, sobre todo para que lo oyera; el hecho de estar molesto y de que quisiera gritar era secundario-. Y me parece que ya se ha terminado la cerveza para ti- le quitó el vaso de la mano.

Hermione hizo un mohín- Tenía razón, estás mayor- entonces esbozó aquella sonrisa que quería decir que las cosas no irían bien para Harry.- Me formaré al final de la fila si tú lo haces también.

-He dicho…-empezó

-Si no lo haces- le gritó- pediré un cóctel

-¿Podrías dejarme ganar alguna vez?- dijo, más para si mismo que para ella

-Harry, nosotros nunca peleamos. De modo que aquí no hay ganadores- lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él hacia el escenario

¿Y si no había ganadores, cómo había acabado allí? Iba pensando el auror.

Harry suspiró mientras Hermione hablaba con el hombre que controlaba la máquina. Volvió corriendo al escenario y le dio un micrófono.

-Vamos, sabes que estás deseándolo.

Harry se moría de vergüenza cada vez que se le salió un gallo.

Hermione bailaba al son de la música, mientras cantaba…bueno, gritaba, y para cuando terminó la canción, Harry olvidó que estaban frente a un público.

La presencia de Hermione, su alegría, el aroma de su cuerpo, lo desarmaron totalmente.

Las últimas notas de la canción quedaron opacadas por los aplausos.

-Ves, has recordado como divertirte- dijo la chica, sonriendo con aprobación.

-Disfrutas haciendo esto, ¿verdad?- le dijo Harry, mientras caminaban entre la gente de vuelta a su mesa.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó con expresión inocente.

-Atormentándome.

-¿Atormentándote? Bien, vaya manera de agradecérmelo. Yo…

-Vaya, vaya, ya decía yo que conocía esa forma de gritar…jem…quiero decir, de cantar.

Hermione se volvió y se encontró con su amigo pelirrojo, y una muy bronceada Luna

-¡¡Ron, Luna!. Me alegró de verlos- exclamo la diseñadora poniéndose de pie y abrazando efusivamente a ambos.- Pensé que estaban en un crucero por el Caribe, intentando aumentar el clan Weasley.

-¡Herms!- la censuró Harry, lo que provocó la risa de Luna y el semi sonrojo de Ron.

-Bueno, aumentar el número de Weasleys es una actividad encantadora- sonrió Luna- pero el crucero pasa por Isla Amore y decidimos conocer los alrededores un poco.

-¿Les importa que nos tomemos una copa con ustedes?- preguntó Ron, mientras ayudaba a Luna a sentarse- ¿Hasta cuando van a estar? Nosotros estaremos hasta el Miércoles, terminaremos el crucero y en una semana más estaremos en Londres, lo prometo-añadió, mirando a Harry.

-Nosotros estaremos un par de días más- contesto Harry

-¿Y han venido a celebrar algo importante?- preguntó Luna, sonriendo y mirándolos pícaramente.

-Solo de vacaciones- se apresuró a contestar el auror.

-¿Vinieron de vacaciones a una isla solo para parejas?-Ron arqueó una ceja, mirándolos con sospecha.

-Bueno…en realidad, Ron, si estamos celebrando algo- dijo Hermione sonriente.

-Pues espero que lo que estén celebrando tenga que ver con una visita al Ministerio, firma de papeles, vestido blanco, flores, fiesta…y todas esas cosas que se hacen antes de vivir juntos…o tendrás que vértelas conmigo Harry, por abusar de el corazón de Herms- añadió el pelirrojo amenazadoramente.

-Ron, en realidad…-comenzó Harry.

-¡Qué estupendo!- interrumpió Luna, sonriendo-. Siempre dije que Harry y Hermione estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Yo me di cuenta incluso antes de verlos en la clase de Pociones…Me pareció tan lindo que no tuve corazón para quitarles puntos.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Harry

Hermione sonrió. Sabía exactamente de que estaba hablando Luna.

Ella tenía razón y Harry acabaría reconociéndolo.

No había nada más que le gustara que tener la razón.

-Pues esa vez que Hermione y tú se estaban besando…con medio Hogwarts mirándolos.

-No nos estábamos besando- aclaró Harry

-Amigo, ¿No crees que eres un poco mayor para mentirle a mi esposa?- preguntó Ron, sonriendo-. Además, fue sumamente impactante…creo que todavía tengo secuelas por haberlos visto besarse.

-Ron, tú estabas ahí, por Dios. Su vida dependía de ello. Neville había provocado una explosión y yo pensé que estaba muerta.

-Si tú lo dices- comentó Luna, de tal modo que les quedó bien claro que no creía ni una palabra de lo dicho por Harry.- Además, supongo que no importa, porque siempre supe que acabarían juntos…y mírense, aquí están.

-Bueno, en realidad no somos pareja- Ron rodó los ojos- solo somos amigos que viajan juntos. Se supone que yo vendría con Jack, mi ex novio.

-Oh, por Merlin- dijo Luna, mientras le daba unas palmaditas a Hermione en la mano-. Ese hombre jamás me agradó del todo- ¿Qué te hizo?

-Pidió Fettuccine- dijo Hermione, entusiasmándose con el tema-. Y no besa tan bien como Harry.

-No fue un beso- dijo el auror de nuevo, aunque sabía que ninguno de los tres lo estaba escuchando.

-Harry, he visto a muchas personas besándose y he besado mucho. Déjame decirte que eso fue un beso.- dijo Ron con aire de experto.

Harry se consideraba paciente, pero ya estaba harto.- les digo a los tres que eso no fue un beso; pero este si lo es.

Se volvió hacia el asiento de al lado, tiró un poco de Hermione y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

--------------------------------------------

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué les pareció? Ya se besaron, se gustan, se quieren, se besan sus bocas…jem…perdón, afloró la niña que llevo dentro.

De hecho…bueno, antes de decirles, quiero agradecer a todos su amable review…de verdad, si escribo con gran ánimo es por todos ustedes. Gracias, en especial a: **Sumire-Chan, Lucy, Lady Sky, Diana Artemisa, Francis HHr, Orpheus, Gaby Sánchez ( Ron no hará de mal tercio de hecho…arreglará alguna situaciones, como…shhhhh…no diré más), ChantyGranger, Fer, Pao Granger, Carola Potter Granger, Sritaharryherm, Tiffany, Hikari Katsuragi, Hermione de Potter Granger, Gise, Cristy-potter, Eldanar, Chokolatito19, Wordenwood (un placer siempre chatear contigo) Sole, Arabella-G-Potter-Black, Aiosami (Fue divertido…tenemos que chatear otra vez), y DanielBlack 05(Dave, gracias por el mensaje…todavía estoy como rábano con insolación…gracias, en serio…y pronto espero contestarte…solo tenme un poquitin de paciencia)**

Ahora si, la mala noticia…verán, no estoy en casa, lo que implica que no traigo mi libreta y olvide poner los Spoilers…si…estoy más que lista para los tomatazos…perdón…pero, aun cuando no puedo ponerlos textuales, les contaré que en el próximo capítulo, veremos la reacción de Harry y Hermione al beso…Hermione, confundida y Harry decidido por primera vez a dar el paso decisivo para hacer de su amistad algo más…Ron y Luna sirviendo de cupidos y más….

El capítulo fue pequeño, porque el próximo será largo…solo necesitaba un pequeño de nexo entre el capítulo anterior y el que viene…me tardaré un poco en subirlo (Con poco me refiero a que será semana y media aproximadamente) porque aún no quedo contenta con el resultado…pero estoy cerca de ya llegar a lo definitivo.

Les mando un gran abrazo a todos…y porfis, no abusen con los tomates…que están muy caros…después de esto ¿puedo atreverme a pedirles reviews? Compadézcanse de esta niña y háganla feliz.

Besos a todos

Ady


	5. Lección de la vida No 2

**Capítulo 5. Lección de la vida No. 2. Nunca beses a tú mejor amiga si quieres fingir que no sientes nada por ella.**

Nada más poner sus labios sobre los de Hermione, Harry supo que había cometido un error. Llevaba años sin besar a otra persona que no fuera Ginny, y desde que habían terminado no había besado a nadie más.

Por lo que recordaba, era natural sentir algo cuando uno besaba a una mujer. Pero lo que sintió en ese momento poco tuvo que ver con el sexo…bueno, tenía mucho que ver con el sexo, pero también con los sentimientos. Sintió exactamente lo que había echado de menos cuando había besado a Ginny. El hecho de averiguarlo mientras estaba besando a su amiga fue una gran sorpresa.

Harry comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, y sintió que se perdía tan profundamente en el sentimiento que supo que jamás volvería a ser libre.

Cuando Hermione emitió un leve gemido y se pegó más a él, entendió la verdad absoluta de todo aquello: la deseaba.

Alguien carraspero cerca de ellos y Harry volvió al Karaoke.

-Perdona Harry, pero tenías razón. Lo de la clase de pociones solo fue respiración de boca a boca- dijo Ron con humildad.

-Vaya…-fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione.

Se apartó de él, hasta que prácticamente estuvo pegada a Ron.

-Yo también te debo una disculpa, Harry, O bien lo de Pociones fue respiración de boca a boca, o has practicado mucho desde entonces-. Ron, no bailaste conmigo en tu boda, así que voy a cobrármelo ahora, anda- dijo, jalando a un sorprendido pelirrojo.

Mientras Hermione escapaba con Ron, Luna se inclinó y le dijo a Harry:

-Tal vez me haya equivocado con lo que pasó ese día, pero si piensas que tú y Hermione son solo amigos, será mejor que lo pienses dos veces.

Harry observó a Hermione bailando con Ron, y reconoció que Luna tenía razón.

Hermione, por otra parte, discutía…jem…cambiaba impresiones con Ron.

-¿Quieres decirme que es esa tontería de "solo amigos" y después besarse como si quisieran intercambiar aparato digestivo?

-¿Cuál tontería Ron? Harry, como buen amigo, sabe que nunca me ha gustado quedarme con la duda, así que evidentemente me estaba sacando de mi error…no es lo mismo respiración de boca a boca que un beso- contestó la castaña, lo más tranquilamente posible.

Ron sonrió- No cambias, Herms. No sabes ocultar cuando algo te preocupa o te confunde…De acuerdo, me creere eso de que tú y Harry son solo amigos…pero si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, un emparedado, una prueba de embarazo…

-¡¡Ron!

-O tal vez un padrino de bodas…Inclusive patearle el trasero a Harry si te hace llorar, cuentas conmigo, lo sabes, ¿Cierto?

-Gracias Ronnie.

-Te recuerdo que llamarme Ronnie solo es privilegio de Luna, que no se te olvide, jovencita- dijo, dándole un ligero golpecito en la nariz

-Gracias tío Ronnie.

Ron rodó los ojos- ¡Mujeres!

Con una sonrisa, se dedicaron únicamente a bailar, tiempo que la castaña utilizó para pensar.

Uno de los dos debía pensar. Y como resultaba obvio que Harry no lo haría, tendía que ser ella quien lo hiciera por los dos.

Solo que Hermione no sabía que pensar. Si alguno de sus profesores de Hogwarts se hubiera enterrado que la brillante Hermione Granger no podía pensar, se hubieran ido de espaldas.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, Hermione se despidió de Ron y Luna, después de haber pasado dos horas más conversando animadamente con ellos.

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a su habitación en silencio.

-Herms- dijo Harry cuando abrieron la puerta.

-Lo siento- le dijo-. Cuando una chica tiene que marcharse, tiene que marcharse.

Corrió al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Alguna vez tendrás que hablar conmigo-gritó Harry.

-Lo siento. No te oigo con el agua. Tendremos que hablarlo después. ¿Por qué no te metes en la cama?

Harry no respondió. Tal vez hubiera conseguido evitarlo esa noche. Estaba el día siguiente, por supuesto, pero pensó que lo mejor sería esperar a ver como iban las cosas y dar las gracias a su buena estrella por el aplazamiento, por corto que fuera.

Después de oír que terminaba de llenar la bañera, Harry la llamó

-Sigo esperando.

-Bien- gritó Hermione desde la tina.

¿Bien? Nada iba bien esa noche. Había besado a Hermione. Y no había sido un beso de amistad, ni de hermano mayor, sino un beso de amantes. Un beso que tenía ganas de repetir…si pudiera repetirlo con Hermione…

Hermione. Su amiga de toda la vida

Hermione no era el tipo de mujer con la que solía fantasear. Y desde luego no era alguien a quien tuviera la costumbre de besar, al menos no así. Nadie besaba a una amiga de aquella forma.

Pero él lo había hecho. Y lo peor de todo era que le había gustado…Y mucho.

¿Y entonces qué? ¿Tenía que disculparse? ¿O repetirlo?

Harry no recordó la última vez que se había sentido tan confuso.

Y el hecho de que Hermione se estuviera escondiendo, era indicación de que ella estaba tan confundida como él. Tenían que aclarar todo aquello.

-Herms, no voy a darme por vencido y marcharme para que dejes de esconderte.

La chica suspiró-No sé de qué estás hablando, solo me estoy dando un baño.

-Vamos Hermione, son las tres de la mañana. Sal de ahí y ven a hablar conmigo.

-Lo haré cuando termine- dijo ella, y entonces abrió la llave del agua caliente con el pie. No tenía ninguna gana de enfrentarse a Harry.

Prácticamente se había tirado al cuello de su mejor amigo. Era horrible. Lo peor.

Lo había besado con toda la frustración reprimida de una mujer que lo amaba y deseaba con toda su alma. Y, seguramente él ya se había enterado de sus sentimientos. Era imposible que no se hubiera enterado.

Cuando Ginny había roto con Harry, lo había visto sufrir, le había visto meterse de lleno en su trabajo. No solo había perdido peso. Sino que parecía estar perdido en general. Ese viaje…había sido una manera de alejarlo de los recuerdos, de ayudarlo a curar sus heridas.

No había planeado seducirlo, o algo así.

Acababa de echar a perder una amistad de años por culpa de sus hormonas.

Era despreciable. Peor que un gusarajo.

Se hundió más en la tina. Bien, solo restaba hacer una cosa.

Salió de la tina y se puso una gruesa bata de algodón. Entonces abrió la puerta. Harry estaba en la terraza, mirando las estrellas.

-Te debo una disculpa- le dijo cuando llego a la puerta de la terraza.

-Desde luego. Lo de la clase de Pociones no fue un beso

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, como queriendo decir que eso no importaba en ese momento.

-Tal vez no, pero no me estoy disculpando por eso.

Harry avanzó hacia ella-.¿No?

-Yo…bien…- Harry se acercó más a ella-. Deja de hacer eso, Harry- susurró.

-¿Qué?

Había algo en sus ojos que Hermione nunca había visto, y sintió miedo. El auror llego hasta ella y le paso las manos alrededor de la cintura.

-Estás acechándome como si fueras un animal salvaje buscando presa. Déjalo ya.

-Yo no…-Harry sonrió-. De acuerdo, tal vez si.

-¿Por qué?

Harry dejó de sonreír, la pregunta lo había sorprendido.

-Esta noche ha ocurrido algo.

-Algo que jamás debería de haber ocurrido- dijo la diseñadora.- Somos amigos y ese…ese….

-Beso- terminó Harry al ver que no continuaba-. Ese beso, Herms.

Durante años había mantenido que el boca a boca había sido un beso. Solo de pensarlo se ponía nerviosa.

-Somos amigos. Esto no debería de haber ocurrido. Eso es todo. Ha sido un error.

Lo de esta noche ha sido inesperado, pero no creo que fuera un error-. Harry le rodeó la cintura-. Eres una mujer preciosa, y lo que ha pasado ha sido especial.

-Estás acechándome otra vez.

-No, solo te he sorprendido. Y quiero experimentar de nuevo otro lapso de razón, si no te importa.

-¿Y si me importa?

Hermione supo que debía evitar esa situación. No estaba bien, eso lo sabía. Solo quería que la viera como algo más que a una hermana pequeña, y poco a poco, tal vez la viera como a una mujer, como a alguien a quien pudiera amar.

-No deberíamos- dijo sin convicción.

El nudo se soltó y Harry metió las manos debajo de la bata.

-¿No deberíamos que?- dijo mientras acercaba los labios al hombro de la chica.

-Me odiarás por la mañana- dijo desesperada.

El mero hecho de pensarlo, le partió el corazón.- Cariño, no creo que eso sea posible- sus labios se deslizaron un poco más abajo y con sus manos la acarició lenta y suavemente, como si fuera un gato.

Hermione sintió un enorme deseo de ronronear y arquearse sobre él.

Pero uno de ellos debía mantener la cordura.

-Lo cambiará todo.

Harry dejó de acariciarla. Le puso la mano debajo del mentón y le alzó ligeramente la cabeza para que la chica lo viera a la cara.

-No tiene por que ser así- dijo con certeza.

¿Qué había cambiado entre ellos? Harry no lo sabía. Desde que la había ayudado a depilarse había surgido algo nuevo entre ellos. Y desde que estaban en aquella isla había sentido algo especial hacia ella. Pero había pensado que podría ignorar esos sentimientos, esos deseos.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, de pie ante ella, con una bata entre él y la mujer que deseaba. Y Harry supo que no podría escapar a esos sentimientos. A cada momento que pasaba se hacían más fuertes…¿Qué era lo que había cambiado?

-Pero hará que todo sea distinto- dijo ella-. Si tú y yo…si nosotros…Harry, si hacemos esto, tal vez las cosas no vuelvan a ser como eran.

-O tal vez avancen, ¿no crees?

Harry se acercó a ella de nuevo y le dio varios besos en el cuello. Abrazar y besar a Hermione resultaba maravilloso. Parecía como si después de años de buscar hubiera, por fin, encontrado algo importante.

-No sé si esto es avanzar. No sé si es lo que quiero- dijo Hermione, aunque sabía que estaba diciendo una gran mentira.

Simplemente no sabía si era lo que él deseaba. Harry necesitaba más tiempo para recuperase.

Harry no creyó ni una sola palabra de lo que Hermione acababa de decir. Y la miró de tal modo que ella entendió lo que estaba pensado sin lugar a dudas.

-¿Estás segura que tu respuesta es no?

Es auror apartó las manos de su cuerpo y la chica sintió ganas de llorar.

-Es la única respuesta que puedo darte- dijo Hermione mientras se ataba de nuevo el cinturón de la bata.

-Bueno, si es así, es así…Buenas noches, Herms- sin decir nada más, Harry entró en la habitación, convirtió el sillón en una pequeña cama y se metió en ella.

Hermione se quedó en la terraza mirando al mar un buen rato.

El de esa noche sería un recuerdo parecido al de la clase de Pociones; un recuerdo que atesoraría el resto de su vida. Y, por duro que fuera, estaba segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

No podía permitir que Harry se sintiera utilizado.

No lo haría. Él no se daba cuenta de lo precario de sus propios sentimientos y emociones. Harry aún estaba recuperándose de su anterior relación.

A Hermione se le partía el corazón de pensar que quería lago que jamás podría tener. El hecho de que no le hablara de Ginny y como se sentía por su ruptura solo reforzaba la opinión de la chica: Harry seguía sufriendo por su ex- novia (N/A: ¿Y ahora quién es la terca?)

Al día siguiente intentaría que él la perdonara y que volvieran a ser amigos.

Eran casi las seis cuando Hermione entró en la habitación y se metió en la cama con la bata. Esa noche, sus sueños no estuvieron llenos de dulces fantasías, o de cómo sería su vida si Harry la amara.

Esa noche, sus sueños fueron clasificación X

Harry llegó al escondite perfecto de su amiga. Aún así, ella había sabido que la encontraría. Él siempre la había encontrado cuando ella se había sentido dolida y confusa. La mayor parte de las veces había logrado tranquilizarla, pero esa vez, él era la causa de su inquietud.

Se abrazó las piernas y observó los oscuros nubarrones que rondaban el océano. El tiempo hacia juego con su humor. Oscuro y turbulento.

Lo vio correr en dirección a ella, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Controló la emoción, acostumbrada ya a ocultar sus sentimientos después de tantos años. Sin embargo, después de haber saboreado lo que podría ser amar a Harry, el sentimiento se había vuelto más intenso.

-Buenos días- dijo en tono afable cuando llegó a la roca donde estaba ella-. ¿Puedes hacerme lugar?

Había lugar, pero tendrían que sentarse muy pegados el uno al otro. Demasiado juntos para su tranquilidad mental. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no te sientas en esta otra?

Harry la miró decepcionado, pero se sentó en la roca que ella le indicaba.

-Te has levantado muy temprano- fue lo único que dijo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin querer reconocer que no había podido dormir con Harry tan cerca. Los sueños tampoco habían ayudado…tal vez lo mejor sería conseguir una poción para dormir sin soñar.

-¿Entonces vamos a fingir que lo de anoche no ocurrió?

-Si no te importa- le dijo, siempre optimista.

-¿Y si me importa?- le preguntó con suavidad.

-Aún así, preferiría no hablar de ello. Te debo una disculpa, y ahora te la estoy ofreciendo, pero, ¿No podemos olvidarlo y ya?

Hermione estaba desesperada. Era demasiado pronto para él. Harry seguía sufriendo por Ginny (N/A: ¡Que alguien agite a la chica, a ver si así le regresa la cordura!)

Harry la miraba; había en su amiga una callada desesperación que no había visto nunca en ella. Ni en los momentos más difíciles.

Había aceptado que hubo un tiempo en el que había estado enamorada de él…pero él había sido demasiado joven, demasiado inexperto para darse cuenta.

Y después había vuelto con Ginevra.

Habían estado 4 años juntos. El algún momento tomó la costumbre de pensar que amaba a Ginny. Pero 9 meses atrás, cuando habían terminado, ambos habían reconocido que lo que tenían no era amor. Sencillamente era algo cómodo.

No tenían nada en común.

Su separación había sido más fácil de lo que ninguno de los dos había creído posible. Eso era lo que lo había estado torturando los últimos meses. Tal vez no fuera capaz de amar.

¿Y entonces?

Si debía confiar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, era evidente que había algo entre Hermione y él, y ella estaba aterrorizada. Lo último que quería era asustarla o hacerle daño.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.

Hermione asintió, pero no lo miró. Harry intentó tomarla de la mano, pero ella la apartó. Convencer a Hermione Jane Granger de que podían ser más que amigos iba a resultarle difícil.

-Ron llamó después de salir tú- dijo el auror

-¿Ah, si?

-Casi me deja sordo…después de tantos años, aún se emociona al usar el teléfono- Hermione sonrió ligeramente-. Espero que no te importe que le dijera que cenaremos con él y Luna esta noche.

-¿Cenar?- le preguntó con gesto ausente y la vista fija en el agua.

-Si Herms, cenar. Hemos quedado a las 8:00, espero que te parezca bien.

Ella se limitó a asentir.

-¿Vas a seguir asintiendo a cada cosa que diga?- le preguntó.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes, vamos a tener que hablar de esto alguna vez, ¿No crees?

-¿Hablar de que? – le preguntó fingiendo ignorancia.

Harry suspiró. Pensaba que a través de los años había aprendido a identificar los gestos y sentimientos de su amiga, pero estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que solo había aprendido a hacerlo superficialmente.

-Como tú quieras. No hablaremos de ello, ni siquiera lo mencionaremos.

-Ni lo repetiremos- dijo con firmeza.

-Si tú lo dices, así será. Pero deja de estar callada y háblame.

Finalmente, había vuelto a mirarlo.

-De acuerdo, ¿De que podemos hablar?

-¿Qué te parece que hablemos de lo que vamos a hacer hoy?- le preguntó Harry.

Al menos había conseguido sacarla de su reserva y eso era suficiente por el momento. Más tarde se preocuparía de qué hacer después.

-Tienen un parque acuático. Se me ocurrió que podría ser divertido.

-¿Un parque acuático?

-Si, ya sabes, con toboganes y albercas- sonrió y Harry supo que haría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, desde subirse a un tobogán hasta bañarse con pirañas, o jugar con un colacuerno húngaro, si seguía sonriéndole.

-De acuerdo. Vamos a cambiarnos, a buscar algo para comer y luego nos vamos.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione se puso un vestido de tirantes y unas sandalias planas.

Ya se le había pasado el ardor de la piel, que ya lucía un color opaco.

En silencio rogó para no pelarse. Desde luego, una mujer pelándose no resultaba nada atractiva.

Bueno…en realidad, decidió que quería pelarse. Ojala que no se hubiera aplicado el hechizo protector antes de salir para el parque.

Quería estar tan fea que Harry no pudiera pensar en volver a besarla.

Pero se pelara o no, no podía dejar de pensar en los labios de Harry. No quería volver a besarlo…aún debía estar dolido por lo que había pasado; lo sabía por su forma de enfrascarse en su trabajo, el cansancio de su expresión y por la falta de otras mujeres en su vida.

Tal vez, después de que hubiera superado todo aquello, se diera cuenta de que ella no era su hermana pequeña, que jamás lo había sido.

Dejó de pensar en todo eso, y se miró al espejo. A pesar de haber deseado pelarse, se complació cuando vio que no parecía una mujer que hubiera pasado la tarde en un parque acuático. Había vuelto a la habitación con el cabello enmarañando y sin rastro del ligero maquillaje que se había puesto.

Harry se había divertido. Se había reído y había jugado como un niño. Al menos durante un rato había vuelto a se el Harry despreocupado de toda la vida.

Pegó un brinco al oír unos golpes en la puerta.

-Vamos Herms. Tan solo vamos a cenar con unos amigos, no a una entrega de premios.

-Ahora mismo salgo.

Hombres.

-Eso dijiste hace 20 minutos.

-Y ya solo me quedan 20 minutos menos para estar lista.

Le oyó murmurar al otro lado de la puerta, y sonrió mientras se ponía rimel. Estaban otra vez como siempre. Ella y Harry se habían olvidado del beso, al menos de momento y volvían a ser amigos. Buenos amigos.

Los mejores.

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad y la prueba estaba en esa tarde. Se miró al espejo y se colocó un mechón de pelo en su sitio. Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, y esa noche solo la pasarían cenando con sus amigos.

---------------------------------------

"Las cosas no volvieron a la normalidad"- rezongó para sus adentros una hora después.

-Y después fuimos a las Islas Caimán…-continuó Ron.

A Hermione no le importó en absoluto que Ron y Luna monopolizaran la conversación. En realidad, dudaba de poder conversar esa noche. Estaba demasiado ocupada manteniendo a raya a su ex mejor amigo.

Harry no paraba de ponerle el brazo sobre los hombros, y cada vez que ella se apartaba, la mano del auror aterrizaba, inocentemente, sobre la rodilla de Hermione, y ella intentaba apartarla disimuladamente. Había extendido el brazo por delante de ella para agarrar el salero y "accidentalmente" le había rozado un pecho, aunque sabía que el tamaño de sus senos hacía difícil que algo chocara con ellos.

-Maldita sea, estate quieto- le gruño al oído cuando Luna hizo una pausa para besar a Ron.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Tú no dices palabrotas. ¿Recuerdas?- Harry sonrió.

-Las digo cuando tú…

-¿Cuándo qué, cariño?- preguntó, la viva imagen de la inocencia.

-No me llames cariño- dijo en voz un poco más alta.

-Me encanta cuando Ronnie me llama cariño-sonrió Luna

Hermione estaba segura de ello…sobre todo por la forma en que se estaban besando.

-A mí no degustan las demostraciones públicas de afecto- dijo Hermione de forma remilgada.

Ron la miró, arqueando una ceja- ¿En serio? Que yo recuerde Harry y tú protagonizaron varias demostraciones públicas de afecto. Luna asintió, apoyando a su esposo.

-Lo vez _cariño- _dijo Harry con énfasis-. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a mis demostraciones de afecto en público.

Lo más discretamente posible, Hermione le dio un codazo.

Él soltó un gemido entrecortado.

-Lo siento cariño. Es que estás sentado demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

En ese momento, llegaron sus platos.

-Señor. ¿Pidió camarones?- le preguntó la mesera, y dejó el plano frente a Harry cuando asintió.

El auror se metió un camarón en la boca y le puso algunos a Hermione en su plato de fettuccine.

-Chicos, ¿Les conté como los fettuccine y los camarones nos unieron más a Hermione y a mi?- preguntó Harry a la pareja.

Ron arqueo ligeramente una ceja y miro de reojo a la castaña.

Luna negó con la cabeza-. Creo que Herms lo mencionó anoche, pero no entró en detalles.

Hermione le dio un codazo, pero Harry la ignoro y empezó con la historia.

-Bueno, Herms había estado saliendo con ese tipo, Zack.

-Jack- le corrigió la chica mientras le daba un mordisco a un camarón con deleite.

-Zack, Jack…que más da. Bueno, pues habían salido a cenar y él pidió fettuccine.

-¿Fettuccine?- preguntó Ron

-Si, ya saben que a Hermione le encanta el Fettuccine, pero también los camarones- y dicho eso le paso otros a la diseñadora.

Ella resistió las ganas de tirárselos a la cara.

-Y Nat.

-Jack- Hermione le corrigió de nuevo.

-Jack también pidió fettuccine, igual que ella. Bien, no había variedad, y Hermione decidió que necesitaba algo más en un hombre. Necesita un hombre que sepa pedir correctamente; a un hombre que sepa besar. Y, por supuesto, el primer hombre en quien pensó fue en mí. Después de todo, habíamos cenado muchas veces juntos y me había besado en clase de Pociones.

-No fue un beso, fue respiración de boca a boca- dijo Hermione entre dientes.

-Bueno, ella había tenido la experiencia, y yo supe que estaba hecho para ella.

-¡¡Oh Ron! ¿No te parece la historia más tierna que has oído en tu vida? Jamás volveré a pedir camarones o fettuccine sin recordarla.

-¡¡Que tiernos!- exclamó Ron, irónico.- Pero si hasta parecen ositos cariñositos…esponjosita- dijo mirando a la chica- y rebeldito-añadió mirando a Harry.

Por un momento, un pesado silencio cayó entre ellos, pero Luna comenzó a reírse y todos se le unieron.

La tensión que Hermione había sentido se disipó y todos disfrutaron de una cena amena, entre risas y comentarios.

-Bueno, espero que cuando se dejen de tonterías y suenen las campanas de boda. Luna y yo estemos invitados.

-Recuerden que soy una Inefable experta en Pociones-añadió Luna- Identifico una reacción química en cuanto la veo y ustedes dos son casi combustibles.

Hermione se sonrojó levemente y Harry sonrió-. Supongo que los veremos en Londres.

Ron asintió- pronto, lo prometo. Cuídense y no hagan nada que Luna y yo no haríamos.

-¿Dormir?- preguntó Harry, riendo.

Luna solo sonrió y abrazó a ambos.- Nos veremos luego.

Al salir del restaurante, Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Harry, creo que es mejor que mantengamos las distancias.

-Estoy seguro de que lo crees- dijo en tono meloso.

-Quiero decir, somos amigos…hace años que somos amigos, y odiaría tener que poner nuestra amistad en riesgo.

Intentó caminar más rápido. Sí podía llegar antes a la habitación, se encerraría en el baño.

Harry la alcanzó.

-No quiero perder tu amistad.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo- suspiró aliviada.

Después de todo iba a mostrarse razonable.

-De acuerdo- le dijo, abrazándola con fuerza.

Ella dejó de sonreír. No estaba actuando como un amigo.

-Harry…acabas de acceder a que seamos amigos.

-Me siento muy amigable- le acarició suavemente el hombro y Hermione sintió que su determinación iba flaqueando.

De repente, estaban en la habitación…¿Cómo diablos habían llegado hasta allí?

Harry se inclinó y le mordisqueó el cuello y ella sintió una oleada de deseo.

-No podemos hacer esto- consiguió decir ella.

-Oh, claro que podemos.

-¿Y si…

-¿Y si nos damos cuenta de que Ron y Luna tienen razón? ¿Y si averiguamos que estamos hechos para ser más que amigos? Te he dado la noche de ayer y hoy para pensarlo. Esperaba que notaras que hay algo especial entre nosotros.

-¿Y si nos damos cuenta de que no estamos hechos para ser algo más que amigos? Tú estás recuperándote. Después de tantos años con Ginny, no sabes lo que quieres- lo empujo, necesitaba poner algo de distancia entre ellos, para pensar claramente.

-¿Recuperándome?- dijo en todo suave-. Han pasado meses, casi un año. Ya he olvidado a Ginny. La verdad sea dicha, la había olvidado mucho antes de romper.

Hermione movió la cabeza-. Si te hubieras olvidado de ella, habrías salido con otras personas.

-¿Crees entonces que solo tendría una relación contigo para olvidarme de Ginny, o por despecho?

-Creo que hay una posibilidad muy cierta de que acabáramos odiándonos el uno al otro. Y entonces perdería al mejor amigo que he tenido.

-Herms, siempre he pensado que eres una mujer muy valiente. Por eso siempre has estado conmigo a pesar de todo…sonrió-. Por eso también te metes en tantos líos. ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a dejar que esto que está surgiendo entre nosotros muera sin haberle dado una oportunidad?

Él tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica…y la sensación era demasiado fuerte. Hermione sintió deseos de derretirse entre sus brazos y de olvidarse de ser razonable, de olvidar todas sus dudas y todas las razones por las que creía que debían esperar.

-Tengo miedo- admitió.

No contento con la distancia que los separaba, Harry la abrazó.

-Cariño, yo también. A pesar de todos los hombres con los que has salido y…

-Ginevra- dijo, dándole voz al único obstáculo que los separaba.

-No está conmigo de ninguna manera. Tampoco ninguno de tus ex. Solo estamos tú y yo.

Hermione lo miró, deseando creerle.

-Eres la relación más larga que he tenido jamás.

-Porque somos amigos, no amantes- mantuvo Hermione con obstinación.

-Tal vez tengamos algo que permanecerá en el tiempo. Tal vez no sea solo amistad. Tal vez sea…

-No lo digas.

No quería oírle decir las palabras que trasladarían esa atracción física a otro nivel. Hermione se soltó de él y se dio la vuelta.

El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, intentando calmarse.

-¡¡¿Quién te crees que eres!- le gritó, volviéndose hacia él.-He esperado años a que te fijaras en mí, pero jamás lo hiciste, te enamoraste de Ginny, a las que siguieron otras, y eso fue todo. Cualquier oportunidad de que me vieras como una mujer desaparecía a la sombra de todas esas chicas. Ahora después de todos estos años, después de que hemos construido una estupenda relación de amistad, tú crees que puedes venir y cambiar las reglas.

-Si- susurro él.

Al momento, la tenía entre sus brazos, con mucha fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarla jamás y sus labios buscaron los de ella para sellar el destino de Hermione.

Hermione había besado a algunos chicos en la universidad y a varios hombres desde entonces, pero nada la había preparado para lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

-¿Si o no, Herms? Te deseo, te deseo más de lo que he deseado jamás a nadie, pero quiero que tú estés dispuesta a seguir adelante…¿Si o no?

------------------------------------------

¡¡¡Hola a todos! Si, sé que soy una desvergonzada..decir que me tardaría poco y tardarme casi tres semanas en actualizar…en mi defensa, y antes de que tiren los tomates diré mi máquina paso a mejor vida…Mi hermano le pego un virus de no se donde (Seguramente de las máquinas de la escuela) y borró todos…si TODOS mis archivos. Afortunadamente, de algunos fics tenía respaldos, desgraciadamente, de este en particular, no, así que tuve que volver a pasar el capítulo, y como esta vez no tomé la precaución de escribir en el cuaderno, pues casi tuve que redactarlo de nuevo.

El problema es que lo mismo pasó con los otros capítulos que ya tenía…y, aunque en mi cuaderno tengo esquematizado lo que va a pasar y la trama ya está, pues hará falta redactarlos de nuevo, lo que va a llevarme algo de tiempo, así que les pido paciencia…un poquito más de la que ya me han tenido.

Por otra parte, el trabajo me trae frita…ya pido esquina, llego tan cansada que ya no me queda energía ni para escribir, que es lo que más me gusta…por favor, tengan paciencia, los que ya nos conocemos saben que me tardo, pero termino los fics.

Antes de que otra cosa suceda, quiero agradecer mucho su paciencia y sus reviews a: **Saskia, Eldanar, Gise, Emilywolen, Zcianya, Jim, Aiosami (Ya viene el lemmon!), Wordenwood (Intenté que el capítulo fuera largo…y ya viste que consecuencias trajo el beso), Gaby Sánchez (mil disculpas Gaby…ya te estaré dando lata en tu correo) Natoval, JHH, Sumire-chan, ZephyrPotter, FrancisHHr, Cecy09, Vale-chan, Pao-Granger, Orpheus, Pauly Granger, Saritaharryherm, SaltG, Diana Artemisa, Lucy, Chanty-granger15, Naly (Espero que te haya servido la información), Tifanny, Patlym, CarolaPotterGranger, Hikari Katsuragi, MoonyGem, Mayu Black, y Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Kent.**

Y…como una disculpa por la tardanza, aquí están los Spoilers…creo que son los más largos que he dejado…y en base a, más o menos, lo que me acuerdo del siguiente capítulo, que se borro  pero tengo más o menos bosquejado:

**-Si o no Hermione- la abrazó pero sus manos no intentaron coaccionarla.**

**-Si…**

**----------------**

**-Te deseo ahora**

**Él se rió- Cariño, llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto. Quiero tomármelo con calma.**

**-Harry, ¿No podríamos ir despacio la segunda vez?**

**-Bueno…podemos hacerlo despacio también la segunda vez.**

**--------------------------**

**-Tienes permiso para levantarte y utilizar las instalaciones- dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Pero nada más. Vamos a ver si dos personas pueden pasar un día entero en la cama**

**-(…) ¿Si no podemos hablar, qué planeas hacer todo el día?- le preguntó mientras él se la comía con los ojos, ante lo cual Hermione apenas pudo disimular una sonrisa-. ¿Todo el día?- preguntó-. ¿De verdad piensas que podemos pasarnos todo el día haciéndolo?**

**-Bueno…tal vez tengamos que hacer un descanso de vez en cuando, pero si, creo que podemos hacerlo todo el día…y toda la noche.**

**-----------------------------**

**-Sí…-le susurró.**

**-Eso es todo lo que quiero oír hoy: "Si Harry"- se rió y le acarició la espalda.**

**El auror empezó a cubrirla de besos y la castaña cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.**

¿Qué le pareció? Como prometí, ya viene el Lemmon, entenderán que me tarde un poco…soy principiante en este género, así que, de nuevo, paciencia.

Espero que este capítulo haya valido la pena y les compense la espera, que lo hayan disfrutado, y que se queden intrigados con el próximo.

Les mando un gran abrazo.

Ady.

P.D. Dejen un review a esta pequeña niña estresada, la harán infinitamente feliz, y la ayudarán a alcanzar el nirvana…(o Potterlandia, como diría mi hermano)

P.D. 2. ¿Ya oyeron el nuevo disco de la Oreja? Es altamente recomendable.


	6. Lección de la vida No 3

_Dedicado con todo cariño a Juan Carlos…gran amigo y consejero. Esto solo es un hasta luego…creo firmemente que algún día nos volveremos a ver con "El jefe"._

**Capítulo 6. Lección de la vida No. 3. Decir "Sí" puede traer grandes satisfacciones**

La deseaba. No la amaba…Debía decir que no, él aún no superaba lo de la pelirroja y acudía a ella por despecho.

No debería arriesgarse a perder a un amigo por un deseo físico. Lo sabía muy bien, Sin embargo, su cuerpo no quería prestarle atención, ni tampoco su corazón. Si no podía tener su amor, tal vez debiera conformarse con su cuerpo. ¿Si o no?

Ya había notado que le gustaba a Harry, incluso la quería mucho como amiga…y además la deseaba, pero, ¿seria suficiente? Nunca había sido cobarde…y ahora, tal vez mereciera la pena arriesgarse al límite.

-Si o no Hermione- la abrazó, pero sus manos no intentaron coaccionarla.

¿Sí o no? Hermione no sabía que contestar hasta que se oyó a sí misma decir: Si.

Lo amaba. Se lo dijo para sí, no queriendo hacer sentir mal a o presionar a Harry con sus palabras.

Él la deseaba. Tal vez fuera bastante.

Harry gimió y la levantó en brazos.

-Puedo caminar- dijo la chica.

Harry la miro a los ojos con tanto deseo que Hermione se estremeció.

-No quiero arriesgarme a que salgas corriendo…te necesito esta noche, Herms.

"Aún puedes decir que no", pensó su parte racional mientras Harry la tumbaba casi con veneración sobre la cama.

Se quitó la camisa polo. ¿Cuándo se había convertido Harry en una criatura tan espléndida, tan deliciosa, tan estupenda? ¿Había sido siempre tan apuesto?

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-dijo, y sonrió de tal forma que a Hermione se le aceleró el pulso.

Intentó hablar, pero no le salieron las palabras; de modo que se limitó a asentir. Claro que le gustaba lo que veía.

No solo era el envoltorio, aunque el de Harry era muy agradable. No. Era Harry, solo Harry, su mejor amigo. Se enfrentó de una vez por todas a la verdad. No podía decir que no…nunca había sido capaz de negarle nada.

Hermione se sentó y se quitó las sandalias, pero su mirada no abandonó a Harry mientras él continuaba desnudándose.

Cuando quiso quitarse el vestido, él la detuvo.

-Déjame a mí- le dijo él.

Ella gimió y se tumbó sobre la almohada.

-De deseo ahora.

Él se rió, y fue un sonido sensual que a la diseñadora le causó estremecimientos.

-Cariño, llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto. Quiero tomármelo con calma.

-Harry, ¿Podríamos tal vez ir despacio la segunda vez?

-Bueno…podemos hacerlo despacio también la segunda vez.- Se sentó en la cama junto a ella y le acarició la mejilla.-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo hermosa que eres?

Hermione se echó a reír nerviosamente, y desvió la mirada.- No creo que me lo hayas dicho, aunque alguna vez mencionaste que estoy demasiado delgada, o que a veces tengo el pelo muy revuelto…o que…

-Me doy cuenta de que no te he hecho justicia. Eres preciosa, Hermione Jane Granger- le bajo una tira del vestido, trazando con los labios un rastro de caricias sobre el hombro de la diseñadora-. Y no solo preciosa, sino deliciosa- paso al otro hombro y repitió el proceso.

-¡¡Harry!- exclamo la chica.

-Shhh- le susurró él.

El auror la saboreó, la acarició. Le dejó el vestido puesto y la besó a través de la fina tela. Las sensaciones le resultaron mucho más eróticas que simplemente la hubiera desnudado.

El calor aumentaba, y Hermione no podía recordar por qué había considerado siquiera el decirle que no.

-Por favor…-le rogó.

-Él movió la cabeza y continuó acariciándola.

Hermione no podía soportarlo más. Harry la estaba provocando, llevándola al límite. Estaba a punto de rogarle cuando se dio cuenta de que por fin le había quitado el vestido. La sensación de su piel desnuda contra la suya era lo más sensual que había experimentado jamás.

-Me toca a mí- le susurró ella mientras lo empujaba suavemente.

Trazó las líneas de su cuerpo con sus labios, memorizándolas.

Harry era precioso. Y al menos esa noche, era suyo.

-Mío- murmuro.

Él le susurro palabras dulces mientras ella lo acariciaba, deseando que esas caricias le transmitieran lo mucho que lo amaba. Sintió su erección en su vientre…el pensar que ella era la causa que había provocado en él esa reacción la hizo sentirse libre…y poderosa. Podría continuar memorizando su cuerpo toda una eternidad.

Pero Harry tenía otros planes. Con un ágil movimiento rodó, poniendo fin a la exploración de Hermione al presionarla bajo su cuerpo.

La besó en el mismo momento que entró en ella con un empuje suave. Ella le dio la bienvenida en su cuerpo. Él se empezó a mover, haciendo sus empujes más fuertes y profundos, con un solo pensamiento en mente: no guardarse nada, compartir con ella todo y afrontar las consecuencias luego.

El mundo se desvaneció para ambos, y donde había habido dos seres amándose, compartiéndose solo quedo uno. En la cima del deseo, Harry gritó su nombre.

Su nombre.

Ella debió hacer lo mismo mientras sus pensamientos se diluían en el torbellino del climax, pero no estuvo segura. Lo único que sabía era que jamás habría llegado al sitio sonde había estado esa noche, y que nunca volvería a conocer tal satisfacción sin él.

Harry se desplomó sobre ella, presionándola contra el colchón. Su cuerpo se amoldó al de Hermione, como si no quisiera moverse de donde estaba.

El estar debajo de él la hizo sentirse protegida y segura, pero más que eso, sentía que era una parte de algo más grande de lo que había imaginado jamás.

Hermione no quería moverse. Lo que quería era susurrarle que lo amaba, porque las palabras le quemaban por dentro.

Pero no podía, no haría que Harry se sintiera culpable, o peor aún, obligado. De modo que se limito a decir:

-Gracias.

-Ha sido un placer, señorita- Harry la besó y se tumbó de espaldas; entonces la estrechó entre sus brazos-. Y si eres lo suficientemente amable para darle a este hombre la oportunidad de recuperarse, estoy pensando que podríamos…probar de nuevo- dijo con acento vaquero.

-Oh, amable caballero, me encantaría.

Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del auror y se debatió entra la felicidad que había experimentado y el saber que no duraría. Suspiró ruidosamente.

Harry le apartó el cabello de la cara-. ¿A que viene ese?- le preguntó.

-No es nada, duérmete- suspiró y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

Era un sueño, tan solo eso. Solo un sueño del que despertaría por la mañana para enfrentarse a la vida real. Pero de momento, quería seguir soñando un poco más.

-Duérmete- volvió a susurrar.

-------------------------------------------------

Un poco después de media noche, Harry, descalzo, estaba apoyado en la barandilla del balcón que daba a la playa. El incesante golpe de las olas contra la orilla, emulaba los latidos de su corazón y la irregularidad de su respiración.

Tenía sensaciones que jamás había sentido, y que provenían de distintas direcciones. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, intentando reprimirlas, pero era inútil.

Habían hecho el amor toda la noche, una y otra vez. Había compartido mucho más que su cuerpo con ella. Había compartido su alma. Era como si Hermione se hubiera metido dentro de su corazón y no fuera a salir nunca.

La verdad lo había golpeado con fuerza, era tan simple.

La amaba.

No era que fuese incapaz de enamorarse…era solo que no se enamoraba de la persona correcta.

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, sin orden, con mucha claridad…la sonrisa de Hermione, su calidez, su lealtad inquebrantable, su amistad, su preocupación…siempre había estado frente a él, y no se había dado cuenta…

Sonrió al recordar que el primer abrazo del que tenía memoria se lo había dado ella…y después de ese, siguieron muchos más…y no importaba con cuantas mujeres hubiera salido, ahora entendía que solo en los brazos de Hermione se sentía pleno, se sentía él mismo, sin presiones.

El reto sería que ella aceptara que estaban hecho el uno para el otro…todo un desafío teniendo en cuenta que estaba obsesionada con el asunto de Ginny. Suspiró de nuevo y sonrió, no sería fácil, pero siempre obtenía lo que quería…había visto a su amiga tantas veces conseguir lo que quería que lo había aprendido de la mejor. Hermione se casaría con él o dejaba de llamarse Harry James Potter.

-------------------------------------------------

Cuando Hermione se despertó a la mañana siguiente su sueño no se había esfumado, sino que seguía allí.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Harry empujando el carrito del desayuno hacia la cama.

-Tienes permiso para levantarte y utilizar las instalaciones-dijo con una sonrisa-. Pero nada más. Vamos a ver si dos personas pueden pasar un día entero en la cama. Yo nunca lo he conseguido del todo, ¿Y tú?

Hermione se frotó los ojos. Harry estaba ahí y sonreía, incluso bromeaba con ella. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Y dónde se había escondido Harry Potter?

-Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Hermione se cubrió con la sabana, corrió al baño y cerró la puerta con cerrojo. Se apoyó un momento contra la puerta, intentando serenar sus atribulados pensamientos ¿Qué había hecho y porque Harry estaba así?

Miro a la mujer del espejo y no la reconoció.

-Herms, ¿Vas a quedarte todo el día ahí?- la llamó el auror.

"Ojala"- pensó la diseñadora. Rápidamente, hizo uso del servicio y corrió hacia la puerta.

-Harry, tenemos que hablar.

Él movió la cabeza y tiro de ella hacia la cama.

-Esta mañana no. He dicho que íbamos a ver si podíamos pasarnos un día entero en la cama. No hemos dicho nada de hablar…al menos no en serio. Tendremos que dejarlo para mañana.

-Si no podemos hablar, ¿Qué planeas hacer todo el día?- le preguntó mientras el se la comía con los ojos, ante lo cual Hermione apenas pudo disimular una sonrisa- ¿Todo el día?- preguntó-. ¿De verdad piensas que podemos pasarnos todo el día haciéndolo?

-Tal vez tengamos que hacer un descanso de vez en cuando…pero si. Creo que podemos hacerlo todo el día y toda la noche.

-Harry, de verdad, tenemos que hablar.

-Más tarde- le susurró-. Tengo tanta hambre.

-¿Qué has pedido de desayuno?

-A ti- empezó a apartar la sábana como un niño que desenvuelve un regalo de navidad.

-Harry, no podemos…Quiero decir, ni siquiera hemos desayunado aún. Se va a enfriar.

-Solo he pedido cereal, pan tostado y fruta. No pasará nada si esperamos un poco, pero yo no puedo esperar. Te necesito.

Hermione lo miró un instante…-Si…- le susurró.

-Eso es todo lo que quiero oír hoy: "Si, Harry"- se rió y le acarició la espalda.

Harry comenzó a cubrirla de besos y Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar.

------------------------------------------------------

-No hace falta que sonrías con tanta suficiencia- dijo Hermione después de darle una gran mordida a una hamburguesa.

-Suficiencia no es la palabra que yo utilizaría- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras se comía un sándwich.

Harry estaba feliz porque le daba la impresión de que estaba consiguiendo disipar las dudas de Hermione. Pronto la convencería de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-¿Qué palabras utilizarías?- preguntó, después de tomar un poco de su malteada de fresa.

-Bien, veamos…Estoy aquí, sentado con mi dama toda desnuda y tomando el almuerzo en un centro turístico muy romántico. Cuando hayamos terminado, tengo pensado hacerte gemir de nuevo…

-No puedes…quiero decir, es físicamente imposible para un hombre de tu edad mantener este ritmo.

-¿De mi edad?

Harry la miró mientras ella se metía una papa frita en la boca.

Físicamente imposible no era una frase que su cuerpo fuera a entender. En realidad, le pareció que estaba empeñado en demostrar que con Hermione no había limites.

-¿De mi edad?- repitió

-Bueno, Harry, sé realista. Los estudios científicos indican que los hombres alcanzan la mayor potencia sexual alrededor de los veinte, veinte y pocos años. De modo, que a tu avanzada edad de 26 años, ya se te ha pasado la época. Y, dado que como jefe de Aurores a veces no tienes tiempo de ejercitarte adecuadamente, me temo que puedas hacerte daño si lo intentas de nuevo.

-No me haré daño.

Harry sonrió y por dentro sintió una felicidad inmensa. Esa era su Herms, la persona que lo provocaba y lo mantenía siempre en vilo.

Había sido el tipo más tonto del mundo por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que tenía delante de sus narices antes de ese viaje.

Bueno, tal vez era tonto, pero no lo era lo suficiente como para dejarla escapar una vez que había descubierto, con otros ojos, lo preciosa e inteligente que era.

-¿Has terminado de comer?- le preguntó.

Hermione lo miro. Su sonrisa le ponía nerviosa.

-No, todavía, no.

Eh, eh, eh…quedamos que "sí" sería la única palabra que podrías utilizar hoy.

-Pero aún no he terminado.

-Herms, ¿De verdad crees que ya he pasado la mejor etapa sexual de mi vida?

-Bueno, dicen que las mujeres llegan a la mejor etapa entre finales y los veinte y los treinta años en adelante- dijo evasiva, y se metió unas cuantas papas en la boca-. Yo voy para arriba, mientras que tú vas para abajo.

-Los estudios no se equivocan en el caso de las mujeres, pero creo que si le hubieran hecho pruebas a algún hombre que hubiera compartido su cama con la bella y deliciosa Hermione Granger, entonces tal vez habrían obtenido resultados distintos.

Se lanzó sobre la cama y tiró la comida al suelo para inmovilizarla sobre el colchón.

-Veamos si puedes recordar esa palabra que te he enseñado a usar mientras yo intento demostrarte que los hombres de mi avanzada edad tienen tanta fuerza o más que los adolescentes.

-Si…-murmuró media hora después.

-Caso cerrado- dijo Harry con una mezcla de felicidad y deseo.

---------------------------------

Feliz.

No, eso era poco.

Exultante. Jubilosa.

A Hermione no se le ocurría una palabra adecuada para describir como se sentía.

Se miró en el espejo. Su mirada lo decía todo. Cualquiera que la viera ese día no podría evitar saber la verdad. Hermione Jane Granger amaba a Harry James Potter.

Por supuesto, no pensaba decírselo…aún. Se lo diría hasta que estuviera segura que Ginny era parte del pasado…se tomaría su tiempo…después de todo, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Incluso el pensar en Ginevra no logró ponerla de mal humor. Sobre todo después del modo en el que Harry y ella habían pasado las últimas 24 horas.

Abrió la puerta del baño.

-¿Harry?

La habitación estaba vacía. Tal vez hubiera ido al restaurante a reservar una mesa. Habían decidido que ese día saldrían de la habitación, al menos durante unas horas.

Hermione sonrió y agarró la tarjeta para abrir la puerta.

Si, solo durante unas horas. Comerían, tal vez darían un paseo por la playa, y después volverían a la habitación, y dejaría que Harry utilizara su deliciosa magia con ella de nuevo.

El solo pensarlo fue suficiente para hacerla estremecer. Rápidamente presionó el botón que le llevaría de las suites al vestíbulo. Estaba ansiosa por encontrar a Harry, por comer, dar el paseo y por volver finalmente a la habitación…sobre todo más eso último. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Harry, que prácticamente saltó del pasillo cuando llego a la puerta exterior. Pero cuando iba cruzando el vestíbulo, se detuvo en seco.

En un momento, sus sueños se desvanecieron.

Harry estaba sentado en un sofá, junto a Ginny. No, no solo sentado, sino abrazado a ella. Abrazados los dos, como si nunca se hubieran separado.

Hermione se quedo allí, mirando a Ginny y a Harry…sintiendo que sus sueños se hacían mil pedazos.

El abrazo terminó, pero no se apartaron el uno del otro. La mano de Harry descansaba sobre el muslo de Ginny, como habría estado en innumerables ocasiones. Estaban hablando, y Harry sonreía.

Hermione se dio la vuelta. Tenía que marcharse. Harry y Ginny estaban juntos de nuevo.

Ella no había sido más que una distracción momentánea, tal y como lo había supuesto.

La amistad se había mezclado con la soledad y durante unos momentos se habían tenido el uno al otro. Pero Harry ya no la necesitaba, Tenía a Ginevra.

Era un centro turístico para parejas, le dijo su parte más racional. La pelirroja tenía que haber ido allí con alguien, con un hombre…Pero la imagen del hombre que amaba con otra fue más fuerte que su voz interior y su sentido común. Quien quiera que hubiera acompañado a ginny a Isla Amore significaba tan poco par ella como Hermione para Harry.

La opresión que sitió en el pecho amenazó con dejarla sin respiración. No podía respirar. No podía pensar. Tenía que alejarse de allí.

Saldría en el siguiente vuelo y…¡¡Al diablo! Convertiría su equipaje en un translador y se marcharía a casa…ya tendría tiempo en explicar al Ministerio de Magia como había creado un translador sin autorización.

No podía quedarse y ser testigo del encuentro entre Harry y Ginny. No podía contemplar la mirada de Harry cuando le comunicara que su breve romance había terminado.

Al igual que sus sueños…eso también había terminado.

----------------------------------------------------

Preparen…apunten…¡¡¡Fuego! Ahora mas que nada me merezco los tomates…y pueden decidir entre por la tardanza o por la aparición de Ginny...no se preocupen, no es nada serio, solo se encontró a Harry y le está contando…bueno, ya se enterarán en el próximo capítulo…si aún tienen ganas de seguir leyendo a esta niña que se ha vuelto tan inconstante.

Siempre estoy dando excusas por la tardanza, pero de verdad, es porque creo que merecen una explicación por el tiempo tan prolongado para terminar de escribir este capitulo.

Verán, no solo es mi compu que no ha terminado de quedar bien, y los capítulos que se borraron y he tenido que volver a escribir a paso de tortuga, añadiría yo.

Ahora soy la flamante jefe del Departamento, lo que ha aumentado mi responsabilidad y la carga de trabajo…aunado a eso…bueno pues he tenido varias pérdidas…Varios de mis amigos se han ido a vivir lejos…me ha dolido, pero entiendo que tienen que hacer su vida, eso es normal…pero lo que más me ha dolido es la pérdida de Juan Carlos…él no se fue porque fuera a continuar su vida en otro lado…a el lo asesinaron al momento de asaltarlo….El día que me enteré fue como si me quedara pasmada…apenas lo había visto dos días antes, habíamos bailado, nos había contado que se casaría en el mes de Julio…tenía tantos planes, tantas ilusiones, y todo se quedó ahí, en planes.

Pero lo que más coraje me da es el hecho de que sé que ese asesinato quedará impune, como muchos otros en la ciudad, solo pasará a ser parte de las estadísticas de la delincuencia…Ese hecho me ha dejado dolida, enojada, decepcionada de las autoridades, en fin…muchos sentimientos encontrados, pero el mayor de ellos es Pasmada…Es decir, estoy todavía sin creer lo que ha pasado…bueno, no creo que pueda explicarles con palabras mi estado actual…por eso me ha costado tanto trabajo escribir….me gusta poner algo de mi en lo que escribo…pero ahora estoy como en el limbo y, parte de la falta de tiempo, es la falta de…bueno, eso que a veces te impulsa a escribir .

Quiero agradecer su infinita paciencia a todos y los mensajes que me han enviado, principalmente a Gaby y a Lyliem, animándome a seguir escribiendo…No se preocupen, no pienso dejar de escribir, tardaré un poco (Bueno…un mucho, eso si) pero no dejaré el fic, ni pienso dejarlo…una de las cualidades que más le gustaba a Juan Carlos de mi era mi persistencia y que nunca dejo las cosas inconclusas…nunca lo he hecho y no pienso empezar a hacerlo.

Me temo que les quedaré a deber los Spoilers, porque aún no he escrito el siguiente capítulo adecuadamente y no sé si quedará asi….bueno, ¡¡Que más da! Todavía no sé si quedará de esta forma, pero en esencia, asi será el siguiente capítulo:

-Allison no volvió a levanta l vista, simplemente continuó arreglando el vestido.

Será mejor que me lo cuentes y te ahorres el interrogatorio.

-Me acosté con él.

-Ah.

-----------------------------------------

-Hems, mientras estabas fuera, se arregló todo lo de Nueva York, debemos ir allá.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó la castaña.

-Inmediatamente, solo hay tiempo para arreglar lo más indispensable y que vayas a tu casa por tu equipaje.

-----------------------------------

(….) mensaje 5 de 21

-Hermione, maldita sea. Sé que estás ahí, Contesta el teléfono. ¿Se trata de nosotros? ¿Fui demasiado aprisa? Te asuste. Maldita sea, Herms, yo también me asusté. Hace años que eres amiga mía…si quieres que las cosas vayan más despacio lo intentaré. Lo siento…

----------------------------------

Harry aguantó la risa mientras colgaba a Hermione, que claramente estaba furiosa (…) Durante años se había dejado manipular por su amiga…Ron siempre le había preguntado el porque lo permitía…ahora estaba conciente…la amaba…aunque Ron solo sonrió cuando se lo dijo y mencionó algo sobre quien llevaba los pantalones en la relación.

------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que los spoilers les den una idea más o menos de lo que va a ocurrir…

Y no quiero despedirme sin antes mencionar a todas esas personitas que me han dejado un review y que me han animado a seguir…Mil gracias a todos, especialmente a: **ChantyGranger15, Zcyonya, Lizzie, Hikari Katsuragi, Carola Potter Granger, Grim, Jhh, Moonygem, FrancisHHr, Gise, Eldanar, Mina202, Chokolatito19, Zephypotter, Arabella Granger Potter, Sole, Kharim, Dragonfly81, Saskia, K. Oracle, Tati Jane Potter, Anacahona, Hermione de Potter Granger, Elassel Granger, Diana Artemisa, Dannia, Maxia de Malfoy, Nadie (Te agradezco los mensajes, aunque tengamos formas diferentes de ver la vida), Odio a Ginny, Sakura Radcliffe, Danita, Gaby Sánchez (Linda Hermosa…ya está el capítulo), Kmy Potter, Nalu, Hermy, y Vale-chan**

Bueno hermosos, eso ha sido todo…espero que haya sido de su agrado…nos leemos en la siguiente y…no se olviden de dejar review!...y hagan el día feliz de esta niña estresada

Besos a todos

Ady


	7. Lección de la vida No 4

**Capítulo 7. Lección de la vida No. 4. Nada es como parece**

Has vuelto a casa muy pronto- le dijo Allison al día siguiente con la boca llena de alfileres.

-Sabes, Dios inventó los alfileteros para algo- Hermione tiro su bolsa sobre un banco del taller de Encore y se acercó a su mesa de diseño; iba a obligarse a volver a la normalidad, y volver al trabajo era un comienzo-. Uno de estos días te vas a tragar una de esas cosas, intentando hablar con la boca llena de alfileres.

-¿Qué paso?- le preguntó Allison.

Hermione pensó que debía haberse quedado en casa, no tenía ánimos de narrar el hecho de que tenía el corazón roto…y sabía que Allie no desistiría hasta saber todos los detalles.

-Nada. Solo que he decidido que estar sin hacer nada no es lo mío.

Allison no levantó la cabeza, sino que continuó prendiendo alfileres en el vestido rosa pálido.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te hizo?

-Nada.- La diseñadora comenzó a abrir las cartas que se le habían acumulado sobre su mesa.

Allison ni hizo el intento de mover la cabeza, simplemente siguió con su labor.

-Será mejor que me lo cuentes y te ahorres el interrogatorio

Hermione dejó las cartas sobre la mesa y fue hacia donde estaba su amiga y se arrodilló en el suelo, junto a ella.

-Me acosté con él.

Allison clavó un alfiler en la tela-. Ah

-¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? Me acosas para que te lo cuente y …

-No te he acosado…bueno, solo te he presionado un poco- sonrió la chica entre alfileres.

-¿Y te digo, te confieso que he dormido con mi mejor amigo y lo único que puedes decirme es "Ah"?

-¿Qué preferirías que te dijera

Hermione apoyó la cabeza entre las manos…estaba tan cansada. Además, cada vez que pensaba que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, que era lo correcto, le asaltaban de nuevo las dudas.

-Podrías haber dicho algo como "Pobre Herms"

-¿Tan mal lo hizo?

-No lo hizo mal…no fue mal. En realidad, jamás había experimentado nada igual.

-¿Roncó?

Hermione sonrió-. No.

-Entonces. ¿Cuál fue el problema?

-Es mi mejor amigo, y hace menos de un año que salió de una relación y…

-¿Y qué?

Había llegado el momento de dar voz al terrible secreto.

-Ginny Weasley.

-¿Llamó?

-No. Fue a la isla. Los encontré en el vestíbulo juntos. Estaban abrazándose.- Hermione dudaba de poder olvidar la imagen de Harry abrazando a Ginny.

-¿Y qué te dijo Harry?- preguntó Allison frunciendo el ceño, mientras veía a su amiga.

-Nada.

-A ver si entendí…Durmió contigo y no dijo nada…¿Y después volvió con Ginny, así, sin ninguna explicación?

-En realidad, no tuvo oportunidad de explicarme algo. Los ví abrazándose y me marché. Hice la maleta, le escribí una nota y me marché. No podía mirarlo a la cara…simplemente no podía. Llegué muy temprano a casa y he venido directamente aquí. No quería estar en casa. Quería…

-Querías que te dijera "Pobrecita Herms"

-Algo así-. Asintió la diseñadora.

-Lo siento. No voy a sentir lástima por los tontos.

-Allie…

-Escucha Herms. Si estas buscando que te compadezca, no lo haré. Tienes un gran talento, eres creativa a más no poder…y valiente. Te enfrentaste a todo y a todos cuando tú, la alumna más brillante de Hogwarts y premio anual, decidió estudiar diseño de modas, ¿cierto?

La diseñadora asintió.

-Debiste quedarte y encarar a ambos…pero en fin, tú sabes lo que haces, pero si vas a salir corriendo cada vez que haya un problema, tal vez no soportes la idea de ir a Nueva York, todo está arreglado.

-¿Nueva York?

-¿No te lo había dicho?- sonrió Allie.- Mientras estabas de vacaciones con Harry se arregló todo…debemos ir para allá a ultimar detalles.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó la castaña.

-Inmediatamente, solo tenemos tiempo para arreglar lo más necesario y que vayas por tú equipaje.

-Por favor…dime que no iremos en avión.

Allison sonrió-.Enviare una lechuza al Ministerio para solicitar un translador…por cierto, nos hemos ocupado de pagar los 50 galeones de la multa por crear un translador no autorizado…No sabía que podías hacer transladores.

Hermione sonrió.- Soy una mujer de múltiples talentos-dijo mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba a la ventana.

Lentamente, el callejón Diagon empezaba con sus actividades.

-Hablare con Rose- dijo Allison, poniéndose de pie.- Rose era la encargada de la boutique muggle en Londres-. Le diré que estarás unos días más fuera.

La diseñadora asintió, mirando al callejón con aire ausente.

-Todo tiene una explicación y un por qué adecuado, Hermione. Todo es cuestión de que te atrevas a encontrarlo- añadió, mirándo a la castaña-. Date una oportunidad…de estar equivocada respecto a Ginny y Harry…bueno, voy a hablar con Rosie- terminó, mientras salía del taller, dejando a Hermione sumida en sus pensamientos.

Los pensamientos bullían en la mente de Hermione. Estaba muy feliz por la apertura de Encore en Nueva York…otra de sus metas se hacía realidad…Algunos sueños se hacían realidad.

Pensó en Harry.

Otros jamás llegaban a realizarse…por muchos ánimos que le diera Allison.

---------------------------------------------

Eran las 6:30 pm cuando regresó a su ático. Debía darse prisa, el translador estaría listo a las 8:00 pm.

Más por costumbre que por verdadero interés por saber quién la había llamado, apretó el botón de la contestadota.

-Primer mensaje de 16- dijo una voz incorpórea.

-Herms, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Y qué tipo de emergencia puede producir una tienda de ropa?- dijo en tono de súplica la voz de Harry.

-Segundo mensaje de 16

-Herms, ha entrado un frente y no saldrá ningún avión hasta que pase. Usar translador o aparecerse es muy riesgoso también, así que tendré que esperar a que las condiciones mejores. Por favor, llámame aquí, tú debes tener el número.

-Mensaje 3 de 16.

-Herms, ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido? Llámame.

Apagó la máquina. No quería oir más.

Había dejado una nota. Por supuesto, era breve, pero él tenía la nota y tenía a Ginny. Qué más quería de ella.

El teléfono sonó tres veces y la máquina recogió la llamada.

-Hermione, maldita sea. Sé que estás ahí. Contesta el teléfono. ¿Se trata de nosotros? ¿Es que fui demasiado rápido? Te asusté.

Maldita sea, Herms, yo también me asuste. Hace años que eres amiga mía.

Si quieres que las cosas vayan más despacio, lo intentaré. Lo siento…

¿Lo sentía? Hermione no podía escucharlo ni un minuto más.

¿Acaso Harry iba a hacerse la víctima? Él tenía a su pelirroja ¿Por qué continuar con el engaño?

-Harry soy yo. Estoy aquí. Acabo de llegar a de la boutique.

-¿Y cual era la urgencia?

-Allie me ha dicho que las cosas en Nueva York se han solucionado y podemos abrir la boutique de inmediato ¿No te parece estupendo?- intentó que su palabras sonaran alegres.

-Caray, felicidades Herms pero…¿No podía haber esperado hasta el final de nuestras vacaciones?

-Allie sabía que todo había sido un engaño para sacarte de la ciudad. Ha encontrado un lugar ideal en Nueva York y los permisos fueron liberados, no podíamos perder tiempo…sobre todo por los trámites y el papeleo que se tienen que hacer.

-Me alegro por ti, pero eso no explica por qué no me lo dijiste.

-No te encontré…y tuve que apresurarme para tomar el avión…pero te dejé una nota.

-¿En serio?...Entonces supongo que la multa de 50 galeones por crear un translador no autorizado fue un error.

Hermione se ruborizó…afortunadamente el auror no pudo verla.

-Pero eso no tiene importancia…¿Qué hay de nosotros, Herms?

-¿Nosotros? Pues…somos amigos, Harry. Nadie cambiará eso.

Mientras decía las palabras se dio cuenta de que mentía. Su amistad había cambiado, y estaba segura de que jamás olvidarían esos dos días gloriosos que habían pasado juntos.

-¿Amigos, eso es todo?

-Sé que las cosas resultarán extrañas después de que…bueno, ya sabes.

-¿Después de hacer el amor?- dijo con frustración.

-De tener sexo- lo corrigió.- Fue el ambiente, tan solo una casualidad. Lo olvidaremos. Lo dejaremos atrás y volveremos a la realidad. La realidad de nuestra situación es que somos amigos. Ni más ni menos.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Lo que empezamos a descubrir fue tan solo una casualidad? ¿Puedes ignorarlo con tanta facilidad?

-Harry, sabes que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro..Tú- estuvo a punto de decir que él tenía a Ginny, pero él no había mencionado el regreso de su ex. Tienes a alguien ahí que puede ser lo que necesitas. No soy yo. Quiero decir, ¿Me imaginas alternando con la crema y nada del Ministerio de Magia?

-Si.

-Mira, tengo que colgar. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Llámame cuando regreses a Londres y nos reuniremos como amigos.

-¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

-Es como debe ser…Adiós Harry.

-------------------------------------------

-¡¡Señor, ya le dije que no puede pasar!- la voz de la asistente de Hermione se escuchó hasta el interior de lo que sería el taller de Encore, en Nueva York.

Hermione levantó la vista de los bocetos que estaba realizando, solo para ver entrar a su amigo pelirrojo, seguido de Jessie, su asistente.

-¡¡¿Me puedes explicar Hermione Jane Granger, qué diablos haces aquí mientras Harry está en Londres!

-¡¡Lo siento Señorita Granger, pero no pude detenerlo!- se excusó la chica.

-¿Y bien Hermione? No tengo tu tiempo- exigió el auror- Tal vez a Harry puedas manipularlo, y hacer de él una marioneta, pero conmigo no funcionan tus tretas.

-Gracias Ron…Yo también me alegro de verte…No te preocupes Jessie, El señor Weasley es mi amigo…y uno muy terco, así que de todas formas no habrías podido detenerlo.

-¿Segura que estará bien?- dijo viendo al auror con desconfianza.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- sonrió mientras Jessie salía del taller.

-Siéntate Ron- suspiro Hermione con cansancio-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Ah no, eso si que no. Yo pregunte primero y aún sigo esperando respuesta.

-Trabajando Ron…era necesario que viniera por la apertura de Encore.

-¿Y Harry?

-¿Harry?

-Si…tú sabes…1.85 de alto, pelo negro alborotado, ojos verdes, lentes redondos, jefe de aurores…

-¡Que gracioso Ron!- dijo la diseñadora rodando los ojos.- Sé perfectamente bien de quien estás hablando…y me imagino que debe estar trabajando o…- evitó decir que tal vez estaría con Ginny- haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Cómo gritando a medio mundo y mas malhumorado que de costumbre? ¿Observar en silencio tu foto, que tiene en su escritorio? ¿Marcando como loco a tu celular, a tú casa, a tu oficina y a todas partes? Herms, todo estaba muy bien en Isla Amore…¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?

Hermione se sonrojó y desvió la vista.- Harry yo no podemos ser amigos Ron…creo que lo arruiné todo.

Ron le tomo las manos por encima de los bocetos.- ¡No me digas más, linda! Después de observar como nuestro amigo te saco del error entre un beso y respiración de boca a boca…prefiero no imaginarlo- se estremeció.- Me alegro de que las cosas entre ustedes dos hayan avanzado…No niego que me hubiera gustado que fuera mi cuñado…pero hasta yo sé que esa relación no estaba funcionando.

La diseñadora arqueó una ceja.

-Bueno no niego que Ginny siempre estuvo enamorada de él…aunque en algún momento se enamoró más de lo que nuestro amigo representaba…de "El niño que vivió", "La esperanza del mundo mágico", "El salvador del mundo mágico". Mi hermana siempre se cegó con todo eso…pero tú siempre haz sabido ver más allá de eso, siempre junto a él, apoyándolo, animándolo…por eso me alegró mucho el verlos juntos en Isla Amore.

¿Sabes Hasta he llegado a pensar que Harry y Ginny seguían juntos solo por lo que mi familia o yo diríamos si terminaban. Afortunadamente, ambos se dieron cuenta de su error y todo terminó bien- Ron sonrió satisfecho.

-En realidad te equivocas, Ron- lo corrigió la diseñadora.- Harry y Ginny deben estar juntos…él aún la quiere y yo no voy a interponerme entre ellos.

Ron observó a su amiga, sonrió y movió la cabeza-. ¡Honestamente, Hermione! Siempre pensé que el único que necesitaba lentes era Harry…¿Crees que Harry hubiera…que tú y él…bueno, que hubiera pasado lo que pasó entre ustedes si aún estuviera enamorado de Ginevra? Aún estando juntos, mi hermana se quejaba constantemente de que apenas tenías un problema y Harry ya estaba a tu lado… ¿Tú crees que Harry no se da cuenta de cómo lo manipulas? Y sin embargo, siempre te ha dejado salirte con la tuya.

Hermione sonrió apesadumbras.- Eso solo demuestra que es un excelente amigo…y que, tal vez si dejo pasar un tiempo prudente, las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

-Herms, en realidad Ginny…-el pelirrojo se detuvo. Su hermana acababa de comprometerse con Neville…tal vez debería tranquilizar a su amiga…aunque…pensándolo bien, esa era tarea de Harry, él nunca sabía como reaccionar con el cambiante humor de su amiga. En cuanto a Hermione…bueno, su amiga tenía que aprender a ver lo que tenía enfrente…justo como, al parecer, lo había hecho Harry.- Ginny está bien, gracias por preguntar- se puso de pie y miró su reloj, mientras la diseñadora lo miraba confundida.- Mira la hora que es, debo irme, le dije a Luna que iría por unos cigarros y ya me tardé.

-Pero tú no fumas- Hermione se puso de pie, mirándolo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-No…pero me gustan los cigarros de chocolate- sonrió inocentemente.- Por cierto, ¡¡Felicidades por tu nueva Boutique!- Exclamo abrazando brevemente a su sorprendida amiga.- No te preocupes Hermione- dijo rompiendo el abrazo-. Mi super poderoso Ojo interior me dice que pronto todo va a arreglarse.

-Ron…

-Upss…ya es tarde y debo regresar a Londres Luna debe estar impaciente…

-¿Dejaste a Luna en Londres?

-Si…bueno está en un restauran con mis padres…Hermione, habla con Harry, tal vez te des cuenta de…en fin, habla con él…Nos vemos, linda. El auror el dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció con un "Plop".

La diseñadora sonrió…siempre le había parecido que a Ron le faltaba un tornillo y lo había comprobado ese día…aunque no dejaba de preguntarse que rayos era lo que le estaba ocultando.

-------------------------------------------

El lunes, Hermione empezó a repasar la agenda y los bocetos que debía corregir.

La mayoría de los bocetos ya estaban siendo elaborados para la próxima colección, y estaba dando los últimos toques a un vestido de novia al que se había dedicado personalmente en su creación, desde el diseño. Eran sus bocetos…su colección. Siempre se entusiasmaba con la elaboración de los bocetos para la nueva colección, pero ahora, parecía que nada podía entusiasmarla.

Se obligó a centrarse en los últimos bocetos que tenía en su mesa. Era más fácil centrarse en el trabajo que preocuparse por Harry o por lo que tenía que hacer con respecto a él.

Sonó el teléfono.

-Buenos días, Encore. Le atiende Hermione Granger, diseñadora.

-Herms, no has contestado a mis llamadas en todo el fin de semana- le dijo Harry con énfasis.

A Hermione se le ocurrió otra razón por la cual una mujer jamás debía enamorarse de un amigo: sabían demasiado.

-He estado muy ocupada.

-¿Ocupada?

-Si no mal recuerdo, te comenté que iría a Nueva York…de hecho, Allie se quedó y prácticamente estoy sola. Las cosas van a ser una locura aquí hasta que nos acostumbremos a la nueva rutina.

-Si…claro, todas esas urgencias de la boutique.

No pensaba pelear con él. Lo había estado evitando precisamente por esa razón.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Harry? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

-Estoy en el Ministerio

-Bueno, entonces deberías estar pensando en tu próximo caso, no en tus amistades- Hermione suspiró.

-Bueno, quería saber si querías cenar conmigo esta noche.

-Lo siento Harry, no puedo. Estoy…ocupada- no quería verlo durante un tiempo, para que su relación volviera a la normalidad.

-¿Haciendo qué?- le preguntó el auror.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?- Repitió Harry.

-Yo…bueno…

-Es una pregunta sencilla, Hermione…¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche que te impida salir a cenar conmigo? ¿Te vas a depilar de nuevo?

Hermione resopló y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.- No creo que vuelva a estar tan desesperada.

-De acuerdo, ¿tienes una cita? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Hermione deseó que así fuera. Durante años había querído a Harry, pero había ignorado sus sentimientos y había salido con otros hombres. Claro que después de experimentar lo que de verdad significaba estar con Harry, no estaba segura de poder volver a desear a otro hombre.

-Nada de citas…solo trabajo.

-Quería pedírtelo durante la cena, pero te lo pediré ahora. Necesito que me hagas un favor, y espero que me ayudes.

-¿Qué favor?

-Necesito una acompañante para la fiesta de Jubilación del Ministro muggle Simpson…

-¿Y quieres que te sugiera a alguien? "¿Qué te parece Ginny?"- pensó en decirle, peor no lo hizo. Se suponía que ella no sabía que estaban juntos de nuevo. Cuando Ginevra había estado en viajes de trabajo, ella siempre lo había acompañado en numerosas ocasiones como su pareja.

-Quiero que seas tú…la que me acompañes.

-No creo que eso sea conveniente

-Vamos Herms, siempre me has acompañado a eventos relacionados con el Ministerio cuando Ginny no estaba.

No quería que Harry saliera totalmente de su vida, solo necesitaba distanciarse. Pero no parecía que fuera a conseguirlo.

-Esta bien.

-Excelente. Mañana a las 7, ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien.

-Ah…y ponte ese vestido. Ya sabes, el que te pusiste para ir a cenar el día que te depilé las piernas- añadió.

-Pensé que no te gustaba.

-En realidad, el problema es que me gustó demasiado.

Hermione movió la cabeza.

-Entonces probablemente no debería ponérmelo.

La chica sintió un dolor en el brazo y se dio cuenta de que tenía el teléfono agarrado con demasiada fuerza. Intentó relajarse.

-Bueno, se me ocurrió que como hemos decidido volver a ser amigos, tal vez quieras que te presente a alguien del Ministerio. Ese vestido desde luego realza…lo mejor de ti.

Mientras Harry hablaba con por teléfono con Hermione, se debatió entra el deseo de besarla hasta dejarla inconciente y la urgencia de estrangularla por lo que le estaba haciendo sufrir. No tenía intención de presentarle a alguien en la dichosa fiesta, al menos a ningún hombre soltero y disponible. Pero no pensaba decírselo. Algo la había asustado y su misión era arreglarlo.

-¿Vas a presumir de mí delante de tus amigos, mostrándome como si fuera un trofeo?

Harry sonrió al notar el tono molesto de su amiga. Tal vez estuviera huyendo, pero no lo estaba haciendo lo bastante rápido como para escapar de él.

-Claro. Quiero decir, estoy seguro de que podremos encontrarte a alguien mejor que Zack,

-Jack.

-Como sea

-Bien.

-Bien.

Harry aguantó la risa mientras colgaba el teléfono a Hermione, que claramente estaba furiosa. No iba a saber lo que se le venía. Durante años se había dejado manipular por su amiga. Ron siempre se lo hacía ver, pero no sabía el porque siempre permitía que ella se saliera con la suya, hasta hacía poco. La respuesta era tan simple que Harry sonrió.

La amaba.

Hermione siempre había ganado porque Harry no podía soportar decepcionar a la mujer que amaba. Por eso, él, el Jefe de Aurores, que jamás se dejaba engatusar por nadie, se dejaba manejar por una menuda diseñadora de ropa.

Bueno, el amor había derribado a hombres más fuertes que Harry Potter.

Pero por ese amor, Harry estaba a punto de utilizar todas sus artimañas con el fin de rescatar a su damisela por última vez; y esa vez la rescataría para quedarse con ella.

---------------------------------------------

Durante años, Hermione había dejado que Harry fuera su caballero de la brillante armadura, pero, ¿Quién salvaría a la dama en apuros cuando era el caballero el que la hacía estar en ese apuro?

-Vamos Herms- le repitió mientras entraban al salón donde la fiesta estaba ya muy animada.

El estar junto a él le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que no debía sentir; cosas peligrosas.

Cosas como imaginar qué haría él si ella le quitara el traje y le hiciera el amor en medio de la estancia de su casa.

Amigos, se recordó. Habían vuelto a ser amigos. El recordar que solo eran amigos iba a ser una de las cosas más duras que tuviera que hacer jamás.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que quedarnos?

-Tu entusiasmo me halaga-dijo él con sarcasmo.-¿Qué te pasa Herms? Nunca te había importado salir conmigo en el pasado.

Pero en el pasado anterior a Isla Amore no se había acostado con él. Aparentemente Harry era capaz de olvidarse de eso, pero ella lo estaba pasando mal.

Se repitió para sus adentros lo que no había dejado de decirse desde que había parecido a la puerta de su casa a recogerla: eran amigos, solo amigos. Lo intentó de nuevo…pero no funcionó. Una amiga no miraba a un amigo e imaginaba que le quitaba la ropa y lo besaba por todo el cuerpo.

No una amiga jamás haría eso.

Una mujer enamorada tal vez.

-Stan- dijo Harry en voz alta mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano a un hombre mayor.- Recuerdas a Hermione, ¿Verdad? Hermione, te presento a Stan Simpson, el invitado de honor y Ministro del mundo muggle.

-Felicidades- dijo Hermione-. ¿Qué planes tiene?

-Ah, mi mujer y yo estamos pensando en tener una segunda luna de miel, y después me voy a meter a practicar golf y tal vez a dar clases en la facultad a partir de Octubre.

-Si estás pensando en ir a algún sitio romántico con Vilma, vete a Isla Amore.- dijo Harry.

El nombre de la isla le hizo pensar en ella y en Harry…y en los momentos que habían vivido allí. Hermione empezó a repetirse la letanía que llevaba todo el día repitiéndose.

Solo amigos.

-¿Isla Amore?- preguntó el ex-ministro.

-Hermione y yo acabamos de volver de pasar unos días de vacaciones. Es un sitio solo para parejas, muy romántico. Stan, si la isla tiene el mismo efecto en ti y en Vilma que en Hermione y en mi…bueno, pues lleva tus vitaminas- guiñó un ojo.

Hermione miró a Harry con enfado. No se lo estaba haciendo nada fácil. En absoluto.

Stan se echó a reír.

-Siempre pensé que ustedes estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Esa tontería de ser amigos- soltó otra risotada.- Nunca me la tragué. Todos opinan lo mismo de ustedes dos, los han visto juntos desde hace años, y saben que están destinados a estar juntos.

-No estamos juntos- protestó Hermione.

¿En que estaba pensando Harry? ¿Por qué no le decía que había vuelto con Ginevra? Estaba dándole al pobre hombre la impresión de que eran pareja.

No eran pareja.

Tal vez una pareja…pero de tontos.

Eran amigos, solo amigos.

-No, no somos pareja. Solo somos amigos, ¿Verdad, Herms? Harry volvió a guiñarle un ojo a Stan.

-Oh…sé mucho de esas cosas de amigos. En realidad Vilma y yo siempre hemos tenido ese tipo de relación.

Ambos hombres rieron, y Hermione dijo:

-Si me disculpan un momento- se soltó del brazo del auror.

Hombres. Que criaturas tan inconstantes. Le hacía el amor y después volvía con su antigua novia…¿Y dónde estaba Ginny, a todo esto? ¿Y por qué de pronto se comportaba como si fueran pareja?. Él tenía a la hermana de Ron. Y tal como iban las cosas, no pensaba que su amistad fuese a durar más.

-Una copa de vino, por favor-pidió la chica al encargado del bar.

-¿Tinto o blanco?

Lo pensó un momento

-Olvide le vino; sírvame un Whisky escocés.

Siempre había querido probarlo. De repente pensó que esa noche era la ideal para hacerlo. Agarró el vaso y se tomó el contenido de un trago. Tal vez debería haberlo hecho despacio, pero esa noche no estaba de humor para dar sorbos.

De pronto, empezó a toser de manera muy poco elegante.

-¿Señorita?- le preguntó el barman.

-Estoy bien- respondió con voz entrecortada-. De verdad. Sírvame otro.

Aquello estaba horrible, le quemaba la garganta, pero con un poco de suerte tal vez le calmara los nervios.

Tomó el vaso y de pronto, alguien se lo quitó de la mano.

-Nada de eso- dijo Harry, que se bebió el contenido de un trago.

Dejó el vaso sobre la barra y sonrió. El muy canalla ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de atragantarse un poco.

-Te has tomado mi Whisky.

Harry movió la cabeza.- Sé como te pones cuando te emborrachas, y no quiero revivirlo, sobre todo aquí, frente a todo el Ministerio de Magia.

-A quienes engañas deliberadamente.

-¿Cómo es eso?- le preguntó con expresión inocente.

-"Solo amigos"- dijo la chica, imitándolo- y luego unos cuantos guiños.

-Tenía algo en el ojo.

La diseñadora apretó el puño y lo levantó con gesto amenazador.

-Vas a tener algo en el ojo, algo que se parece mucho a mi puño, si no dejas de hacer tonterías.

-Herms- se rió, nada intimidado por el gesto.

Hermione no pensaba pasarle nada por alto.

-Escucha…siento lo de Isla Amore.

Cuando lo había oído en el contestador, Hermione sintió que una parte de ella moría…pero en ese momento solo tenía deseos de matarlo.

-No por lo que hice, sino por asustarte.

-¿Por asustarme? Yo no le tengo miedo a nada.

-Eso es lo que yo pensaba, antes de esto.

-Harry, ¿Qué quieres de mi?- Hermione sintió que cada vez que plantaba los pies firmemente en el suelo, Harry iba y le hacía perder el equilibrio.

-Quiero que seas sincera contigo misma y conmigo- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Cuándo te he mentido?- le preguntó, llena de frustración.

Él era el mentiroso. Aún no había dicho ni una palabra de que Ginny hubiera estado en el hotel.

-Me mentiste cuando dijiste que nos darías una oportunidad. Quiero esa oportunidad, maldita sea.

-Harry, eres lo suficientemente mayor para darte cuenta de que la mayoría de la gente no consigue todo lo que quiere.

Ella era una experta en eso, había tenido años de experiencia para aprender.

Harry se acercó a ella; su aliento le rozó el cuello.

-Ah, pero hay personas que tienen suerte y consiguen todo lo que quieren.

-Bueno, si quieres mi amistad, la tienes- dijo con testarudez.

-Afortunadamente para ti, tu amistad es algo de lo que nunca quiero prescindir.-Harry le paso una mano por la espalda y observó con deleite como se estremecía.

Tal vez estuviera intentando, Merlín sabría por qué, convencerse a sí misma de que la amistad era lo único que los unía, pero el auror sabía que no era así…y tenía la intención de que Hermione lo supiera pronto.

-¿Entonces vas a dejar las tonterías y de guiñar el ojo y vas a disfrutar la velada conmigo?

-Desde luego, pienso disfrutar de esta velada contigo, si me dejas- contestó él.

-Bien. Ahí están Ron y Luna. Vamos a saludarlos.

Harry notó que su amiga respiraba aliviada, y no dijo nada. Él era un hombre paciente que estaba acostumbrado a ganar. Y Hermione Jane Granger era un premio que valía la pena conseguir.

Harry observó a Hermione mientras charlaba animadamente con Luna y Terry Boot. Se había hecho uno de sus peinados altos, pero estaba empezando a soltársele el cabello. Entonces, Hermione tiró de algo y una cascada de sedosos rizos castaños cayó sobre sus hombros y espalda.

En ese momento, después de haber sentido su cabello sobre la piel mientras habían hecho el amor, sintió deseos de acercarse a Hermione y acariciarla, de estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla.

La deseo con una pasión que no había experimentado con nadie en su vida. No solo era sexo, Maldita sea, con Hermione no era sexo en absoluto. Tenía que ver con un deseo nacido de lo más profundo de su ser. Lo que sentía por Hermione no se parecía en nada a lo que había sentido por otras mujeres.

Ella se rió por algo que dijo Terry y el sonido le quemó el corazón.

Ella pensaba que habían vuelto a ser solo amigos.

Bueno, eran amigos, y eso no deseaba cambiarlo. Pero si Hermione creía que eso era todo lo que había entre ellos, entonces estaba muy equivocada, y parecía que era cosa de Harry enseñarle donde había cometido el error.

Y lo haría…en cuanto abandonaran aquella fiesta.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione miró a Harry con nerviosismo

-¿No es verdad, Harry?- le preguntó, intentado hacerle participar de la conversación.

Había estado mirándola otra vez de ese modo, echándole unas miradas que hacían que se le aflojaran las piernas.

Pero estaba dispuesta a ignorarlo.

Ignoraría las tonterías de Harry y él terminaría por cansarse.

Además, estaba muy raro, entrando y saliendo de la conversación, algo normalmente atípico en su amigo.

-¿Te apetece que comamos algo?- le preguntó, esperando que la comida lo ayudara a centrarse de nuevo.

-Tal vez no sea mala idea. Tengo hambre.

Él la miró y en sus ojos verdes Hermione vio reflejada el hambre que sentía. Pero no era hambre de comida. Parecía como si quisiera echarse encima de ella y devorarla, algo que Hermione no pensaba permitir. No podía permitir.

-Creo que Ron mencionó que la ensalada de Pollo está muy rica. Creo que la voy a probar.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró al oído.

-Puedes probar cualquier cosa que te agrade.

Cuando iban de camino a la mesa donde estaba la comida, alguien llamó a Hermione.

-¿Hermione?

Esta se dio la vuelta.

-Oh. Señora…- empezó a decir Hermione, y enseguida sintió mucha vergüenza porque no recordaba el nombre de la señora, a pesar de que se la hacía conocida.

-Señora Marsh- dijo la mujer.- Nos conocimos en Encore.

Hermione gimió para sus adentros. La señora mayor era una de sus clientes muggles. Eso solo demostraba lo nerviosa que la ponía Harry.

-Señora Marsh, por supuesto.

-Este es mi marido, Clarence.

Clarence Marsh…¿El juez Clarence Marsh? Hermione suspiró.

-Su señoría- saludó la diseñadora.

El señor, que tenía más aspecto de Santa Claus que de juez, se rió.

-Querida, no te dirijas a mí asi. Aquí soy solo Clarence.

La señora Marsh se volvió a mirar a Harry.

-Y usted debe ser el amigo de Hermione del que Allison y Rose me estaban hablando.

Harry sonrió.- Si señora, soy yo.

¿Qué le habrían dicho Allison y Rose a la señora Marsh?

-Solo es un amigo- enfatizó Hermione.

-Sí, querida, recuerdo que Allie me contó lo buen amigo tuyo que era cuando le pregunté donde estabas la semana pasada. Hoy podrías recibir unos cuantos consejos de alguien que lleva con un servidor público más de 40 años.

-Lo recordaré- dijo Hermione fingiendo normalidad-. Si nos disculpan, íbamos hacia el buffet- dijo la diseñadora, aunque, de repente, se le había quitado el apetito.

-Claro que si, adelante. Y recuerden, si necesitan que alguien celebre su boda, Clarence estará encantado de hacerlo.

-Oh, claro que lo haré. Harry, ¿cuándo has dicho que era?- les preguntó el juez Clarence.

-No hemos dicho nada- contesto Harry.

-No habrá boda-dijo Hermione.

-Será muy pronto, ya lo verás- le dijo la señora Marsh a Hermione con un guiño.

Se agarró del brazo de su esposo y se alejaron mientras Hermione se apresuraba en dirección a la mesa donde estaba la comida, rezando para que Harry no la siguiera.

-¿Qué habrán dicho Allison y Rose delante de la Señora Marsh?- Harry sonrió, como si toda aquella situación le resultara divertida.

Pero divertida no era la palabra que se le ocurría a Hermione para describirla.

-No tengo ni idea, pero puedes estar seguro que lo averiguaré. Seguramente le habrán dicho lo bien que lo pasamos en la Isla.

-Es cierto que nos divertimos mucho- aceptó Harry; se acercó a ella y le susurro al oído.- Mi día favorito fue el que pasamos en el cama.

El único fallo es que no me dio tiempo de hacer todo lo que quería.

------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡¡Hola a todos! Ya estoy dando lata de nuevo…y antes de los tomates y para ablandarlos un poco…Los spoilers:

**-Yo lo he olvidado por completo-dijo Hermione.**

**La mirada de Harry le dijo que a él no le fallaba tanto la memoria, mientras que la conducía la guardarropa.**

**--------------------**

**-¿Por qué no me recuerdas como es nuestra relación?- le preguntó el auror mientras le hacía retroceder contra la puerta cerrada.**

**-Somos amigos- dijo ella.**

**Él le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.**

**-Amigos- dijo entre caricia y caricia.**

**-Buenos amigos- añadió ella.**

**Dejó de mordisquearle la oreja y Hermione suspiro aliviada, pero le duró muy poco, porque al momento notó los labios de Harry primero sobre el cuello y después sobre el escote**

**(…..)**

**-Me alegra que seas tan razonable- él continuó besándola, y empezó a acariciarla a través de la fina tela del vestido-. Harry…Bueno…no creo que esto se lo que hacen la mayoría de los amigos.**

**-¿No?**

**-No**

**-Creo que si los amigos hicieran esto más a menudo, entonces las amistades irían mejor- le aseguró él mientras continuaba acariciándola con sensualidad.**

**--------------------------**

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Estoy perdonada de los tomates por la tardanza? Espero que sí, porque me ha salido un capítulo bastante largo…tengan piedad de esta niña estresada…

Se supone que hace ocho días debía subir el capítulo, pero salí de viaje de trabajo y todo se complico…de hecho, todavía estoy fuera de casa, pedí que me enviaran por correo el archivo y no había tenido tiempo de subirlo, hasta hoy.

Por otra parte, Gracias a Miriam y a Aidée…me la pase super el sábado pasado…lamento la tardanza Aidée…pero aquí está el capítulo…espero que sea del agrado de ambas y que pronto se repita la salida…me encantó el haberlas conocido. El capítulo va dedicado a ustedes.

Ya estamos en la recta final del fic…Nos restan cuatro capítulos…tal vez cinco…como pueden ver, las cosas ya están tomando su rumbo y Harry está decido a que Hermione se quede con él..y ya verán todas las locuras que pasarán más adelante (Bueno, Aidée y Miriam ya saben algunas cositas…pero no digan nada).

Bueno hermosos, los dejo…Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado…y que se animen a dejarme un review…

Agradezco a todas las personitas que me dejaron un review el capítulo pasado…perdón por no responder, pero siempre los anoto en una libreta para contestarles, pero la sope de yo lo olvide en casa…de todas formas, de corazón, muchas gracias por su review y por su tiempo para leer mi trabajo.

Un abrazo y un beso a todos

Ady

P.D. No se olviden del Review


	8. Un compromiso anunciadobueno, casi

**Capitulo 8. Un compromiso anunciado…bueno, casi casi.**

Yo lo he olvidado por completo-Hermione tragó saliva, intentando olvidarlo de verdad.

La mirada de Harry le dijo que a él no le fallaba tanto la memoria; mientras la conducía la guardarropa, Hermione se percató de su error.

-Quiero decir, fue agradable, pero nuestra relación no es eso.

-¿No?- le preguntó Harry mientras cerraba la puerta.

-No- contestó la diseñadora con firmeza.

Sabía que lo decía más para convencerse a sí misma que al auror.

-¿Por qué no me recuerdas como es nuestra relación?

-Somos amigos- dijo ella.

Él le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Amigos-dijo entre caricia y caricia.

-Buenos amigos- añadió la diseñadora.

Dejó de mordisquearle la oreja y Hermione suspiro aliviada, pero le duró muy poco por que al momento notó los labios de Harry primero sobre el cuello y después sobre el escote.

-¿Decías?- preguntó.

-Ah…-Hermione, tan ágil de mente y de pronta respuesta, no podía pensar.

-Amigos- le recordó.- Incluso buenos amigos.

-Ah, si. Buenos amigos. Eso es lo que somos.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Me alegra que seas tan razonable-él continuó besándola, y empezó a acariciarla a través de la fina tela del vestido.

-Harry…bueno…no creo que esto sea lo que hacen la mayoría de los amigos.

-¿No?

-No.

-Creo que si los amigos hicieran esto más a menudo, entonces las amistades irían mejor- le aseguró él mientras continuaba acariciándola con sensualidad.

-Creo que este tipo de cosas estropean la amistas- dijo Hermione, intentando que no le temblara demasiado la voz, tratando de controlar lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Creo que la mejoran.

-Creo que estamos en un punto muerto- declaró Hermione.

-Eso parece- concedió él, deslizando su mano muy despacio por la pierna de la diseñadora.

-Tal vez deberíamos dejar que las cosas se enfríen.

Si no se detenían en ese momento…bueno, el que tendría que pedir ayuda sería Harry.

-Es una idea- le susurró el auror al oído mientras la mano continuaba su ascenso por la pierna de la chica.- Otra manera sería dejar que se pusieran algo…calientes.

-Harry…no es buena idea. Estamos en la fiesta de jubilación de Stan.

-¿Y eso qué, cariño?

-bien…-Hermione intentó pensar, intentó recordar cuál era su argumento. Pero no tenía ninguno.

-Te he echado de menos- murmuro Harry, mientras le pasaba la mano por el borde de la ropa interior.

-Estoy aquí…-suspiro la chica.

-Hermione, yo…

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo lo que el auror fuera a decirle.

-¿Quién es?- dijo Harry, bruscamente.

Hermione le dio un golpe en la mano e intentó soltarse para poder acomodarse el vestido.

-Harry, estamos en el guardarropa. Creo que quién esté en la puerta estará más interesado en su abrigo que en nosotros.

A pesar de que estaban en el guardarropa, a Harry no pareció hacerle mucha gracia que los hubieran interrumpido. Comenzó a retirar la mano, pero, de repente, se detuvo en seco.

Volvieron a llamar más fuerte a la puerta y Hermione tiró de la mano de Harry.

-Sácala- le exigió.

-Se me ha atorado.

-¿Atorado?

-Creo que se me ha atorado la mancuernilla en tu ropa interior- le explicó.

Pues vaya con la ropa interior de encaje, pensó Hermione. La ropa interior de encaje iba a ser su perdición.

-Vamos- dijo Harry tirando de las pantaletas de la diseñadora, las cuales parecían pegadas a la manga de la camisa.-Quítate la maldita ropa interior.

La persona que estuviera afuera volvió a llamar a la puerta.

-¿Qué más podía hacer? Hermione se quitó la prenda con el brazo de Harry siguiendo el trayecto. Cuando al fin se las quitó por los pies, él soltó una risita.

-Ya basta- dijo ella con enfado, al ver que él intentaba mirarle por debajo de la falda.

-Oh, no lo creo, para mi no fue suficiente, Herms- le dijo con la voz llena de deseo.

Él se incorporó y se metió la mano a la que llevaba enganchada la ropa interior de Hermione en el bolsillo del saco, mientras Hermione se estiraba el vestido. El picaporte de la puerta giró.

-Vamonos.

Hermione abrió la puerta despacio.

-Lo siento mucho. Solo estábamos…

-Besuqueándonos- termino de decir Harry.

El hombre sonrió y le guiño el ojo al auror exageradamente.

-Cariño, si no estuvieras acompañada, tal vez te pediría que me ayudarás a buscar mi abrigo.

Hermione no dijo nada, sino que salió al pasillo, y no volvió la cabeza para ver si Harry la seguía o no. En realidad esperaba que no lo hiciera.

-Herms, espera- la llamó.

-No.

-¿Por qué estas enojada?- Harry la alcanzó.

Hermione lo miró enojada. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Primero había vuelto con su exnovia y después se había besuqueado con ella en un guardarropa.

-¿Enojada? No estoy enojada.

-Pues eso es lo que parece.

-Esta ha sido una de las situaciones más embarazosas que he tenido que soportar en mi vida, y es posible que me sienta mal por ello- le explicó.

Hermione noto que se había sonrojado.

-Siento estar en desacuerdo- dijo- pero no creo que haya sido más embarazosa que la vez que prendiste fuego a la cocina cuando intentabas hacer pan tostado.

El problema de que se conocieran desde niños era que Harry conocía todos los pequeños contratiempos que había sufrido en su vida. Incluso peor, tendía a recordar los detalles de cada uno con sorprendente claridad.

-Bueno, no voy tan mal si tienes que remontarte a cuando cumplí 19 años para encontrar una situación más embarazosa.

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser embarazoso que te sorprendan besándote con un amigo especial?

-Bueno, solías ser un amigo, pero en este momento ya no lo eres.

-No digas eso- le pidió el auror.

A Hermione se le empañaron los ojos.

-¿Por qué no iba a decirlo? Llevas toda la noche esforzándote para que todo el mundo piense que somos más que amigos, aunque tú sabes que eso no es posible. Esta Ginny.

-Ginevra y yo hemos terminado. Hemos hablado de eso muchas veces. ¿Es por eso por lo que me estás haciendo pasar por este infierno? ¿Estás celosa de Ginny? ¿Crees que sigo sufriendo por ella? Nuestra relación terminó ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

Hermione no le creyó ni una palabra. No sabía por que le mentía de esa forma, tal vez le estuviera mintiendo por que ni él mismo se daba cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía.

-Te disculpaste por hacer el amor conmigo.

-Solo dije lo que pensé que querías escuchar- le gritó.- Lo único que lamento de lo que pasó en esa maldita isla es haberte dejado salir de mi cama.

-Claro, eso es lo que dicen todos. Estabas deseando deshacerte de mi.- suspiró, tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

-Maldita sea, Hermione, he hecho todo lo que se me ha ocurrido para demostrarte lo bien que lo paso cuando estoy contigo, lo mucho que me gustaría que continuáramos con una relación como la que iniciamos en la isla- se pasó la mano por el cabello…la mano donde estaba atorada la ropa interior de encaje de la diseñadora.

Y lo peor fue que Hermione se dio cuenta de que todas las personas que había en la habitación habían dejado de hablar de repente.

Y aún peor fue que cuando levantó la vista vio que todos los estaban mirando.

-Harry- susurró.

-No discutas, Herms. Ginny y yo somos historia. Por otra parte, tú y yo estamos empezando. Y, además, nos entendemos bien en la cama.

Después de haberse pasado la mano por le cabello, la colocó sobre el pecho, al lado de la otra.

-Harry- susurró la diseñadora de nuevo.

No le cabía duda que debía estar roja de pies a cabeza.

-Harry, la mano- le dijo Ron, sonriendo.

El auror bajo la vista y como un rayó se metió la mano en el bolsillo.

Hermione pensó que se había metido en muchos líos en su vida, pero aquello…aquello era más que un lío.

Entonces vio que el Juez Marsh y su esposa salían del guardarropa.

-Disculpen-dijo, apresurándose hacia la pareja-. Parece ser que se marchan. Sé que no es de buena educación pedir, pero, ¿Les importaría mucho dejarme en mi casa?

-Estaríamos encantados, querida- respondió el Juez Marsh.

Harry la agarró el brazo.- Herms, tú vienes a casa conmigo, y vamos a aclarar esto de una vez por todas.

Ella se soltó del auror.- No, me voy a casa con los Marsh.

-Está ese asuntillo del cual me siento aún bastante enganchado-. Le recordó.

-Quédatelas.

Hermione fue detrás de los Marsh; necesitaba alejarse de Harry.

-Hermione, quiero saber que rayos está pasando por tu cabeza- le dijo el auror en voz alta.

-¿Ha oído lo que ha dicho?-le preguntó a la señora Marsh-. Cree que soy tonta. Siempre ha pensado que he sido tonta, pero quiero que sepa que yo soy mucho más lista que él. He dejado que durante años fuera mi caballero de brillante armadura, cuando en realidad lo que en realidad necesitaba era una patada en el trasero.

-Los hombres necesitan una mezcla de las dos, querida- dijo la señora Marsh con sabiduría y complicidad.

-Bueno, pues tendrá que buscarse otra dama en apuros. Ya me estaba cansando de interpretar el papel- dijo Hermione, hablándole a la Señora Marsh con estudiada indiferencia hacia Harry, que las seguía a corta distancia.

-Me imagino que después de un tiempo es normal- dijo la buena señora.

-Hermione, voy en serio contigo- le dijo Harry.

-Llama a la chica mañana- le dijo el juez.

-No te molestes-añadió Hermione mientras se metía en el asiento trasero del coche de los Marsh-. Llama a Ginny. Si te siguió hasta la isla, estoy segura que querrá saber de ti.- cerró la puerta con fuerza y apretó el botón del seguro.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?- le pregunto la señora Marsh cuando el coche arrancó.

Hermione observó a Harry, que se había quedado de pie en la acera, desvaneciéndose en la distancia.

-Sí, estoy bien.

Después de darles a los Marsh su dirección, se recostó en el respaldo del asiento de piel y empezó a sentir pesar.

Esta vez lo había hecho. Había perdido al mejor a migo que había tenido en la vida.

Sollozó en silencio, deseando que Harry le apareciera uno de sus lindos pañuelos…No, no quería pensar así. Harry Potter ya era historia. Había caído del pedestal en el que lo había puesto.

Era un simple mortal…peor aún, era un hombre.

Bueno, ella era una mujer, una mujer independiente e inteligente que había conseguido superar sin duda su pequeña obsesión. Pensaba relegar a un segundo plano las hormonas, ignorar los arrebatos de pasión no deseados. Harry James Potter pertenecía al pasado.

Le había costado más de diez años, pero lo había conseguido.

-¿Estas segura de que te encuentras bien?- le preguntó la Señora Marsh.

-Si, estoy bien.

Y Hermione esperó de todo corazón no haber mentido.

----------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione estaba en Encore.

El sol entraba por los escaparates de la tienda, y sus rayos brillantes se burlaron de ella.

Pero Hermione se dijo que no quería pensar así. No estaba fingiendo que disfrutaba de la mañana, estaba disfrutándola de verdad. Pensaba disfrutar del resto del día…del resto de su vida. No necesitaba a Harry.

Oyó el alegre tintineo de las campanillas que había sobre la puerta y se volvió a ver quién había entrado.

-Hola Hermione, he venido por el vestido de novia de Dana- dijo la señora mayor de pelo canoso con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Lo hemos terminado esta mañana, Señora Sterling.

-Ojala Dana estuviera aquí- dijo la señora con tono preocupado.

Hermione le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, para tranquilizarla.

-Tomamos las medidas con una cinta métrica especial, que cambia según cambian las medidas del cliente. Es una cinta sumamente exacta y confiable, no se preocupe.

Hermione se volvió hacia un hermoso ropero antiguo y sacó el vestido que la señora Sterling había ido a buscar.

El sencillo y elegante vestido estaba confeccionado con en seda francesa de color blanco, y dejaba bien claro porque la chica era considerada como una de las mejores diseñadoras de Londres.

-¡Es hermoso!- suspiró la Señora Sterling, mientras acariciaba la seda blanca- aunque…no lo sé.

-Señora Sterling, confeccioné este vestido según las medidas exactas de Dana…además de incluir un pequeño hechizo, ya sabe, truco de diseño, para que le quede estupendo.

Las campanillas de la puerta tintinearon, y ambas mujeres se dieron la vuelta.

Su sonrisa profesional no vacilo, como si la persona que entraba en esos momentos fuera cualquier cliente.

-¿Qué desea?- le preguntó de manera formal.

-Puedes explicarme esto- contestó él, y acto seguido tiró un paquete sobre el mostrador, junto al vestido de novia-. Y cuando termines te explicaré por qué estaba Ginny en la isla.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Harry estaba que echaba humo.

-Debería ser suficiente explicación por sí solo.

-Llevas mucho tiempo pidiéndome que te lo devuelva. Finalmente lavé el maldito Jersey y te lo envié.

-¿No podrías haberlo llevado tú en lugar de enviar una lechuza?

-No pensé que fuera lo más adecuado. Ahora, como puedes ver, estoy con un cliente- dijo Hermione, rezando para que captara la indirecta.

Le dio la espalda y se volvió hacia la señora Sterling.

-Puedo esperar-dijo Harry.

-No te preocupes, querida- dijo la buena señora.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, pero siguió sonriendo.- No, no está bien, señora Sterling. En Encore valoramos a nuestros clientes y los asuntos personales son solo eso, personales. Si quieres hablar conmigo Harry, puedes llamarme esta noche- añadió, sin mirarlo.

No quería oír su explicación, y tampoco quería darle ninguna.

-Bueno, pues si la señora Sterling no le importa, preferiría hablar ahora- Harry se puso delante de su amiga, obligándola a mirarlo.

La señora Sterling miró atentamente a Harry y sonrió-. No me importa en lo absoluto. Ah, que alto es usted, Señor Potter.

Harry sonrió- Usted puede llamarme Harry- dijo haciendo uso de todo su encanto-. Y mido 1.83

La señora Sterling sonrió aún más-. Me preguntó si le importaría hacerme un favor, mientras continúa su conversación con la Señorita Granger.

-Señora Sterling, estoy segura de que Harry no tiene tiempo. Es el jefe de Aurores, y probablemente estará en medio de algún asunto muy propio de los aurores.

Harry la miró con fastidio y sonrió a la mujer.

-Me encantaría ayudar a una señora en apuros. Tengo años de práctica.

Miro a la diseñadora una mirada significativa.

¿Acaso le estaba echando en cara sus pequeñas catástrofes?

-Que alivio- dijo la Señora Sterling-. No tengo ninguna amiga que sea de la misma estatura de Dana. Y aunque sé que la talentosa señorita Granger podría modificar un maniquí, no sería lo mismo.

-¿Disculpe?

La sonrisa de Hermione no tenía nada que ver con su sonrisa formal; era de júbilo total y absoluto.

-Tú síguenos, Harry. La Señora Sterling no te hará perder mucho tiempo.

Él las siguió sin dejar de mirarlas con sospecha.

-Tal vez debería haber preguntado cuál era el favor.

-Tal vez, pero no lo hiciste.

Vaya, no podía echarle la culpa a Hermione; se había metido él solo en aquel lío.

-Señora Sterling, ¿Con qué quiere que la ayude?.- preguntó nerviosamente, mientras llegaban a un área muy acogedora de la tienda…con varios probadores.

-Tienes más o menos la misma altura que mi Dana; claro está, es más voluminoso, pero más o menos igual de alta.- dijo la señora Sterling con orgullo.- Va a casarse este fin de semana y hace meses que encargamos este vestido, pero antes de llevármelo, quiero ver cómo queda.

-¿Y ella vendrá a la tienda a probárselo?- preguntó Harry.

-No, no ha tenido tiempo de pasar al Callejón Diagon a recoger el vestido.

-¿Entonces quien…?- empezó a preguntar Harry.

Hermione notó el preciso momento en que Harry se dio cuenta de todo.

-Oh, señora, no creo que…

Hermione rió, y condujo al auror a uno de los probadores.

-¿Herms?

-Vamos Harry. No es más que un vestido. En Escocia los hombres llevan falda todo el tiempo.

-Es parte del traje típico- la corrigió-. Y no estamos en Escocia. Además, lo que lleva la señora Sterling en la mano no es una falda escocesa.

Hermione le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Vamos, eres lo suficientemente hombre como para hacer esto, y si quieres hablar conmigo ahora que tengo aquí a mi cliente, vas a tener que ayudarla.

-De verdad, Harry, se lo agradecería mucho.

Harry tomó el vestido y se metió detrás de la puerta de uno de los probadores.

-Puedes dejarte los calcetines puestos- le dijo la diseñadora-. El suelo está frió.

-Querida, no seas tan desagradable- le susurró la señora Sterling, aunque con un brillo de humor en los ojos.

-¿Entonces, quieres hablar ahora?- le preguntó Hermione al auror.

-Espera a que salga- dijo.

Pasaron unos minutos.

-Herms, tienes que abrocharme los botones de la espalda.

-Entraré a ayudarte si ya estás vestido.

-Pasa, pasa.

Hermione sonrió a la mujer.

-Siéntese, señora Sterling. Saldremos dentro de un momento- se metió al probador y se habría vuelto a salir si Harry no la hubiera agarrado por la mañana-. No estás visible- dijo entre dientes.

Ni siquiera se había puesto el vestido todavía, estaba allí de pie, sonriendo y en boxers.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos…ya estoy dando lata de nuevo…lo único que diré en mi defensa es: Pre-auditoria…la locura total…espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y compense en parte, lo que han tenido que esperar por el.

Otra cosa, este capítulo debí subirlo el sábado, pero no estaba en mi casa, llevaba el archivo en un diskette y fui a un café Internet y resulta que la porquería de máquina volvió todos mis archivos ejecutables, por lo que ni ni Word, ni ningún otro programa lo reconocía, así que perdí mis archivos, también por eso me he demorado y subo hasta hoy el octavo capítulo…tenía ganas de golpear a la computadora…o convertirla en algo desagradable, pero, en fin, supongo que esas cosas pasan cuando más apurado estas por hacer las cosas (La famosisisisisima Ley de Murphy).

En fin, volviendo a cosas más prácticas, estamos a escasos dos capítulos de terminar la historia…así que les propongo algo…dentro del texto de este capítulo vienen nombres y/o apellidos de personajes de series, libros o anime que me gustan, son aproximadamente 3, si adivinan uno, escribiré un epilogo…pero si adivinan todos escribiré dos…¿Les gusta la idea? Perdón por el atrevimiento, tal vez piensen "Todavía de que se tarda y nos pone a buscar pistas", pero quería hacer algo divertido, donde interactuemos todos.

Bueno, antes de seguir con más rollo…les dejo los reviews del próximo:

**(….)**

**-¿Pero que tiene esto que ver con Ginny o con mi Jersey?- preguntó Harry.**

**-Harry- había llegado el momento de confesar los pecados de una vez por todas.- Me he quedado con tu Jersey, he dormido con él casi todas las noches, porque…**

**-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Harry.**

**-Por que yo te…No importa.**

**(…) Amor, Harry estuvo casi seguro de que eso era lo que había estado a punto de decir. Que lo amaba, que llevaba años queriéndolo.**

**--------------------**

**El confesar su amor por Hermione Jane Granger vestido con un traje de novia se le antojó curiosamente apropiado.**

**-Siempre me he tiendo por una persona inteligente, pero me ha llevado todos estos años darme cuenta de…**

**----------------------**

**-Harry, no quiero que digas esto porque sientas lástima por mí (…)**

**-No me malentiendas Herms, pero me gustaría saber si esto te parece propio de un amigo que siente lástima por ti.**

**La estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó con las ganas y el amor frustrado de toda una semana. En realidad con la frustración de toda una vida.**

**-Ah…-suspiró Hermione.**

¿Qué les ha parecido? Creo que Hermione ya está empezando a tomar conciencia de lo que dice Harry…y las cosas van a arreglarse.

Y, antes de despedirme, quiero agradecer sinceramente los Reviews que tan amablemente me dejan, siempre acabo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si me acabara de ganar la lotería.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, en especial a:

**Emilywolen, Zephirpotter, Sakura Radcliffe, Saritaharryherm, Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Kent, Brinitonks, Diana Artemisa, Elendilancalime, Isabella Riddle, Katsumi00, Ninia Potter, Pipu-Radcliffe, Emma Riddle, Princesa, Arabella-G-Potter-Black, Lilyem, Jim, Pao Granger, HIkari Katsuragi, Toks Granger, Gaby Sánchez, Potter-Granger, Zcianya, **

A todos los que me dejaron review y no menciono…bueno, pues tienen 5 segundos para tirarme tomates…siempre imprimo los review, pero la linda máquina donde estaba actualizando lo que me faltaba del capítulo (Si…esa que me convirtió mis archivos en ejecutables) hizo quien sabe que cosa con mi correo y no pude checar todos mis archivos…una gran disculpa a todos…no volverá a pasar.

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y espero que sea de su agrado.

Nos vemos en el próximo.

Ady, la niña de las montañas…¿Quieren saber por qué? Bueno…lean el siguiente capítulo 


	9. Enfrentando la realidad

**Cáp. 9 Enfrentando la realidad**

-Yo no he dicho que estuviera vestido, sino que entraras. Y quiero saber por que me enviaste mi Jersey.

.Me pediste que te lo devolviera justo antes del viaje- dijo Hermione, mientras intentaba, sin éxito, soltarse de Harry.

-Llevo años pidiéndote que me lo devuelvas, pero no me había servido de nada, entonces, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué me has devuelto mi Jersey ahora?

-Pensé que era mi deber- contestó en voz baja.

-¿Por qué?- le insistió el auror.

-Por Ginny. Debería habértelo devuelto hace años. Yo…

-Ginevra está fuera de mi vida, lleva un tiempo fuera de ella. Lo que debiste ver fue…

Hermione no quería saber.

-Vamos Harry, la Sra. Sterling está esperando- le ayudo a ponerse el vestido y después le abrochó los botones de la espalda-. Queda bien- dijo, intentando bromear con él.

-No hemos terminado de hablar- argumentó Harry mientras la seguía fuera del probador.

-¡¡Pero que apuesto de ves!!- Exclamo emocionada la Sra. Sterling mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Harry-. Herms, el bajo sobresale un poco de aquí.

-Eso lo arreglo en un momento, Sra. Sterling.- Con un movimiento de su varita, apareció lo necesario para trabajar.- ¿Podrías subirte al banquillo para que pueda hacerlo mejor?- le pidió a Harry.

El auror se subió al banquillo y la diseñadora se puso de rodillas para comenzar a coser.

-Herms, ¿A qué te referías cuando mencionaste a Ginny?

-¿Perdón?- le preguntó la chica con la boca llena de alfileres.

-¿Por qué no lo dejaba pasar, por qué tenía que ser tan insistente?

-Me has oído- dijo Harry-. Has dicho que había vuelto con Ginny y quiero que me expliques por que lo crees.

-¿Quién es Ginny?-preguntó la Sra. Sterling.

-Ginevra es la mujer que ama-suspiró Hermione, y tiro del hilo del dobladillo-. Me lo llevé de vacaciones para que terminara de olvidarse de ella. Llevaba meses penando, trabajando como un animal…Y mientras estábamos allí, Harry y yo…bueno…nosotros…bien, da lo mismo. Ella regreso. Harry siempre la ha amado. Lo reconocerá en cuanto se calme. Solo se siente culpable por mí.

-Pues no lo parece, querida-dijo la Sra. Sterling con conocimiento.

-Pero lo está. Quiere a Ginny, pero no quiere hacerme daño. Pronto recordará lo que es importante…y volveremos a ser amigos.

Hermione sintió que le temblaba un poco la voz, pero no pensaba llorar. Se había pasado días llorando, y eso le había hecho bien. Ya no pensaba sufrir más por Harry Potter.

¿Y que es lo importante?-pregunto la Señora.

-Si Herms, ¿Qué es lo importante?- preguntó Harry.

Hermione respiró profundamente mientras hundía la aguja en la seda. Había llegado el momento de decirle a Harry la verdad.

-Ginny y Harry. Ellos son lo importante. Pensé que me lo había llevado para que se olvidara del todo de ella, pero en realidad lo hice por egoísmo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron al unísono la Sra. Sterling y el auror.

Si confesaba lo que había hecho, tal vez Harry no se sintiera tan culpable. Tal vez volvería con Ginny y continuarían con la vida que le estaba reservada…después de todo, si alguien merecía ser feliz, ese era Harry.

-Me lo llevé porque lo quería, porque quería salirme con la mía- dijo sin vacilar, deseando decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Salirte con la tuya?- preguntaron de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

-Sí. Lleve a Harry a Isla Amore porque lo quiero desde el quinto curso en Hogwarts, aunque siempre he valorado su amistad, lo deseaba de un modo más profundo. Creí que lo había superado. Después de todo, he salido con varios hombres, muchos de ellos más guapos que Harry…

La Sra. Sterling lo miró de arriba abajo, haciendo que el auror se ruborizara levemente- Pues me cuesta creerlo.

-Pero, ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Ginny o con mi Jersey?- preguntó Harry.

Hermione levantó la vista. Casi había olvidado que el auror estaba allí haciendo de maniquí.

-Harry- Había llegado el momento de confesar todo de una vez.- Me he quedado todos estos años con tu Jersey, he dormido con el todas las noches porque…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, impaciente.

-Porque yo te…no importa. Los vi juntos, a Ginny y a ti, y sé lo mal que has estado sin ella. Te sentías culpable por mí, pero en realidad no tienes por que. Vuelve con Ginevra. Es mejor si tú y yo, si nosotros…bueno, si no nos viéramos en una temporada. Estás enfadado porque ella te dejó, y te sentiste en la obligación de seguir viéndome porque nosotros…bueno, tú sabes.

Amor. Harry estuvo casi seguro que eso era lo que había estado a punto de decir. Que lo amaba, que llevaba años amándolo, que siempre lo había amado. Por Merlín, que alivio tan grande.

-Herms, Ginny y yo…nosotros…

-Por favor, Harry, márchate- dijo la diseñadora, mientras salía apresuradamente de la habitación.

-Será mejor que vayas tras ella, chico. No tiene idea de lo mucho que la amas. Cree que quieres a esa tal Ginny.

-Está confundida, pero no lo estará durante mucho tiempo.- prometió antes de saltar del banquillo, recogerse las faldar y correr detrás de Hermione.

La encontró en su oficina, mirando por una ventana que daba hacia el Callejón Diagon.

-Tienes que marcharte- dijo ella en voz baja, sin verlo.

-Primero tengo que hablar contigo- le respondió Harry en el mismo tono.

-Harry, no hay nada de que hablar. Tienes a Ginevra. Nuestra amistad se interpondrá en su camino. Jamás debí haber permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, sobre todo después de…

-¿Después de hacer el amor?- terminó de decir Harry.

De pié detrás de ella, deseó estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero se contuvo, sintiendo que era mejor aclarar las cosas.

-Después de hacer el amor, me di cuenta de que te había llevado ahí consciente de que estabas harto de trabajar y ciertamente sensibilizado. Cuando Ginny te dejo, sentí lástima por ti, pero también cierta esperanza, y aproveché tu vulnerabilidad para seducirte.

-Herms, linda, tú no me sedujiste para que me metiera en tu cama-. Su silencio le dijo que no creía una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo-. ¿Podrías creer que estas últimas semanas, desde que te depilé, me he dado cuenta de unas cuantas cosas?- Harry la oyó sollozar levemente y trató de aparecer un pañuelo, pero se dio cuenta de que aún estaba con el vestido de novia, sin su varita.

El confesar su amor por Hermione Jane Granger con un vestido de novia puesto se le antojó curiosamente apropiado.

-Herms, siempre me he tenido por una persona inteligente, pero me ha llevado todos estos años darme cuenta de…-titubeó.

Las palabras eran tan importantes, tan nuevas, que quiso saborearlas antes de decirlas.

-Me ha llevado todos estos años darme cuenta de lo que siempre he tenido delante de mis narices.

Finalmente, el auror la abrazó y la apretó contra su pecho. Le resultaba tan natural abrazarla; Hermione y él estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Tal vez ella pensará que él era inteligente, pero no era así. Hermione era una de las personas más valientes, cariñosas e inteligentes que había conocido en su vida

-Eres el amor de mi vida, Hermione. Cuando pienso en todos los años que me he perdido yo…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es verdad. Solo sientes lástima por mí. Amas a Ginny en realidad.

-Cariño, Ginny estuvo allí, tienes razón. Estabas durmiendo y llamó a la habitación. Quería decirme que está prometida en matrimonio.

-¿Prometida?

-Se va a casar con Neville- dijo en tono enfático.- Herms, cuando Ginny se rompió la pierna nos vimos obligados a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, tiempo de verdad. Y ambos nos dimos cuenta de que lo que sentíamos había desaparecido. Éramos amigos, pero no estábamos enamorados.

-¿No amas a Ginny?

-No. Debería habértelo dicho antes, para no haber pasado por todo esto. Pero, ¿Cómo reconocer, incluso ante tu mejor amiga, que has perdido varios años de tu vida en una relación sin sentido? No me puse a trabajar tan duro porque la echara de menos, llevo unos cuantos meses intentando averiguar que le falta a mi vida. No me di cuenta porque te tenía a ti. Solamente no sabía que necesitaba algo más.

-Harry, no quiero que digas esto porque sientes lástima por mí.

-Herms, tú has hecho esto más difícil de lo necesario. Si me hubieras pedido un beso cuando estábamos estudiando juntos es lugar de besar a la mitad de la población masculina, tal vez me habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía.

-¿Me vas a culpar a mi? Tú te dedicaste a estudiar para ser auror y a salir con cuanta chica se te ponía enfrente.

-No me malentiendas, Hermione, pero me gustaría saber si esto te parece propio de un amigo que siente lástima por ti.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y la beso con las ganas y el amor frustrado de toda una semana…en realidad, con la frustración de toda una vida.

-Ahhh...-suspiro Hermione.

Había echado de menos a Harry, sus abrazos. Había echado de menos sus bromas y su conversación….Lo había echado de menos a él y punto.

-Te amo, Hermione. No tiene nada que ver con la compasión, y todo que ver con lo que me haces sentir.

En ese momento, alguien llamó discretamente a la puerta.

-La Señora Sterling- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Solo quería saber si todo iba bien- les dijo.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y se rieron.

-Creo que todo está bien por fin, Señora Sterling- dijo Hermione en voz alta.

-Ahora mismo salimos-añadió Harry.

-Harry, deberíamos salir- dijo Hermione-. En cuanto se vaya la Sra. Sterling, continuaremos hablando. Vamos, a ver si puedo terminar de coser el bajo.

-Date prisa. Creo que vas a tomarte el resto del día libre.

-Harry, no puedo. Debo terminar unos bosquejos, y Allie no está aquí para ayudarme.

-Herms, sabes que Allie te diría que te fueras.

-Pero no lo haré.

En lugar de parecer enfadado, Harry sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Te he dicho que eres una mujer muy testaruda?

Hermione sonrió- Tal vez.- Cortó el hilo y miró el dobladillo.- Creo que ya está.

-¿Quieres decir que puedo quitarme ya el vestido?

-Sí, aunque debo confesar que estás muy sexy con el, Señor Potter- lo miró de arriba abajo-. Creo que el blanco es tu color. Harry se sonrojó ligeramente mientras la diseñadora abría la puerta.

-¿Qué le parece, Sra. Sterling?

-Creo que ese vestido ya ha visto algo de acción, y espero que Dana viva momentos así- suspiró-. Bueno, creo que ustedes tienen cosas que discutir.

-¿Por qué no terminamos nuestra plática más tarde, en mi restaurant favorito?

-Me parece excelente. Echo de menos la cocina de Félix.

A Hermione le sonaron las tripas, a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba después de la reciente confesión del auror.

No amaba a Ginny…y lo mejor es que estaba comprometida con Neville.

-¿Dónde has estado comiendo?-le preguntó Harry.

-En casa.

Ambos gimieron al unísono.

-¿Tan mal cocinas?- preguntó la Señora.

-Peor- contestó Harry, que en ese momento salía del probador vestido ya con su ropa.

Le pasó el vestido de novia a la diseñadora.

-Te veré esta noche, entonces- dijo Hermione sonriendo, aunque aún en estado de Shock, necesitaba pensar en todo aquello, ¿Hacía donde irían a partir de ese punto?

-Esta noche.-confirmó Harry.

En su mirada vio un montón de promesas. Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos, como si él estuviera averiguando como proceder, y entonces, le dio un breve beso en los labios y salio de la boutique.

-Es todo un hombre-suspiro la señora.

-Y que lo diga- la diseñadora volvió a la realidad.- Siento que haya tenido que presenciar nuestro…-vaciló, sin saber cómo describir lo que había ocurrido.

-Vaya, que una tenga que ver a un hombre llegar a tales extremos para declararse- la señora suspiro.- Ha sido una de las escenas más románticas que he visto en mucho tiempo.

Hermione miró a la puerta.- Si, a mi también me pareció romántico.- Se puso derecha y sonrió a su cliente.- Pero, romántica o no, no es forma de atender a los clientes.

-Cariño, si pudieras dar un espectáculo así a diario, la gente abarrotaría tu boutique- La señora Sterling miró a Hermione con los ojos brillantes-. ¿Y qué piensas ponerte esta noche?

-No lo he pensado todavía. Solo voy a ir a cenar con Harry. Antes de ocurrir todo esto, solíamos salir muy seguido.

-Pero esta noche es especial.

Hermione pensó en el modo en que Harry la había mirado antes de marcharse y se estremeció de anticipación.

-Sí, creo que esta noche tal vez sea especial.

-Y una noche especial requiere un vestido especial, sobre todos para una chica que es una gran diseñadora y que tiene su propia tienda de ropa.

-Bueno, también está eso.

-Y también esto…-La señora Sterling fue hacia uno de los percheros y descolgó un sencillo vestido entallado color azul.

Solo que no era tan sencillo ni tan azul. Era de un azul que rayaba en negro, del color del cielo media hora antes de ponerse el sol. Sugería noches oscuras y secretos susurrados.

-No podría-susurró Hermione- lo he diseñado para la próxima colección en Nueva York.

-Claro que si puedes- le aseguró la señora Sterling.

-Es demasiado- protestó la diseñadora, aunque al mismo tiempo, pasaba la mano por el vestido que había diseñado días antes.- Es para la nueva colección- repitió- además me vería ridícula.

-Te verías irresistible. No creo que Harry sea capaz de probar bocado si te lo pones.

-Félix se sentiría insultado. Es el cocinero, y e toma las cosas muy en serio. Bueno…en realidad es el Chef; y si se enterara de que he cometido ese error, me daría comida quemada durante un mes, y eso que le agrado.

-Cuando Félix te vea, entenderá por que Harry no va a comer.

Hermione, linda, si te ve el Chef, seguramente se le quemará la comida por que se pondrá tan nervioso como el resto de los hombres ahí presentes.

-Señora Sterling…-protestó Hermione débilmente.

-Sabes que lo estás deseando.

-Pero no debería.

-He tratado lo suficiente a Allie como para saber que también te insistiría para que te lo probaras. Y como no está aquí, supongo que tendré que hacer su papel. Pruébate el vestido, Hermione.

-Señora Sterling, ¿Ha pensado alguna vez dedicarse a las ventas?

La mujer se rió.- En realidad, desde que Dana se marchó de la ciudad y su padre se jubiló, he estado buscando algo de medio tiempo.

-Como Allie está en Nueva York, he pensado en buscar a alguien a quien le interese un horario flexible a medio tiempo.

La señora Sterling le pasó el vestido-. Bueno, tomemos esto como mi primera venta. Ponte el vestido, Hermione.

-¿Solía ser así de mandona con Dana?- se quejó la diseñadora, agarrando el vestido y dirigiéndose al probador.

La señora se rió.-Cuando regrese de su luna de miel, iremos las tres a comer y podrán contarse historias de terror. Vamos, quítate esos pantalones y ponte el vestido.

-Creo que se le dará bien el negocio.

-He sido profesora durante 30 años…y si pude con los pequeños, los clientes serán fáciles.

Hermione se metió el vestido por la cabeza, y antes de mirarse al espejo supo que estaba perdida.

Cuando salió del probador, la Señora Sterling le silbó apreciativamente.

-Harry no sabrá lo que le está pasando.

--------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos…estoy preparada para los tomatazos…ahora si me pasé de tiempo para actualizar…pero antes de que lancen los tomates, aquí está la explicación:

Me las he visto bastante difíciles en el trabajo…de hecho, voy a renunciar, a pesar del puesto que tengo y del sueldo.

Sé muy bien que la situación del país no está como para quedarse sin empleo, pero ya cuando se quieren pasar de vivos y pasar por encima de la dignidad de las personas y pretenden que saques el trabajo y no te quejes…como que ya no me pareció mucho…y por esto y salud mental, voy a dejar mi trabajo, después de la auditoria, sería muy poco profesional si dejo botado el trabajo en vísperas de la auditoria.

Evidentemente, ellos no saben que voy a renunciar (Eso es un secreto entre ustedes y yo) y piensan que nada más estoy de rebelde (ya hasta me suspendieron un día…y la verdad no tenían derecho a hacerlo), pero, en cuantito se acabe la auditoria, me **VOY.**

A pesar de que me sentí liberada con la decisión, no pude evitar deprimirme, aunado al estrés, y la preparación de la dichosa auditoria, casi no he dormido, tengo los nervios de punta, y, sobre todo, poco tiempo libre, así que ahora, que me ví con este tiempecín, decidí pasar el capítulo, que ya tenía escrito desde hace tiempo.

Ahora si…vengan los tomates………

(Ady toda roja y con los tomates escurriendo por todos lados, pero sonriente) aprovecho para dedicar este capítulo a mi misma…no lo tomen a mal, no son egocéntrica ni nada que se le parezca…lo dedico a mi, porque tuve la valentía de decir no (Por eso me suspendieron) y de tomar la decisión de dejar el trabajo…si me da un poco de miedo, pero más miedo me da acostumbrarme a que me traten mal y porque el 22 de octubre es mi cumpleaños…así que Feliz cumpleaños a mi!!!!

Ahora, pasando a cosas más, pero que más agradables, gracias a todos por leer y por contestar la famosa trivia…todos estuvieron cerca, pero quienes contestaron correctamente fueron: Pao-Granger y K. Oracle. Si, definitivamente, el nombre de Dana hacia referencia a Dana Scully, (son fan de hueso colorado de X-files), pero también hacia referencia a Dana Sterling, de Macross, lo de Sterling, evidentemente hacia referencia a Max Sterling, su padre y Miriya, la famosa Señora Sterling….Y lo de Marsh…K.Oracle tiene toda la razón…es de mujercitas!!!Claro, en el libro lo escriben diferente (March) solo lo escribí de esa manera para despistar….Quiero decir que ese libro es uno de mis favoritos…lo leí cuando tenía 8 años y tarde solo una tarde…¡¡¡Que tiempos aquellos!!! Jem…perdón por el lapsus ancianus que acabo de experimentar…Y, en definitiva, pues escribiré dos epílogos…me tardaré un poco, pero lo haré, ya saben yo siempre cumplo (O trato de hacerlo)

Muchas gracias a todos por tomarse su tiempo para leer las locuras de esta niña y por toda la paciencia que me han tenido, de verdad, y gracias, en especial a**: Luz, Hikari Katsuragi, Nicole, Elassel Granger (Ahora si te puse…lamento no haberlo hecho en el anterior), Diana Artemisa, Gaditana-Pottera, ninia Potter, Pao-Granger, Eriol Haruka, Katsumi00, K. Oracle (Guau!!! La maestra de maestras), Dream-kat, Zcianya, Ruby P. Black (Ahora si, cuide que no me faltara tu nombre, mil disculpas por que falto en el capítulo anterior) Pende-Chan-Jim, Athenea10, Lilyem.**

Gracias a todos por leer…En cuanto a los Spoilers…pues esos se los debo, porque el que viene es el capítulo final, y no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa…¿Lemon? Si…y espero hacerlo mejor que lo anterior.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo a todos

Ady


	10. Desenredos

**CAPÍTULO 10. DESENREDOS**

Martín no levantó la vista.- Buenas noches, ¿Tiene reservación?-

-Martín, soy yo-

Esa vez el maître levantó la vista, y Hermione sonrió al ver su expresión de sorpresa.

-Tengo una cita con Harry- añadió.

-¿Herms?- le susurró, finalmente, pasando la vista del escote a la cara de la diseñadora.

Con el vestido y un sencillo arreglo, Hermione se veía espectacular.-¿Crees que a Harry le gustará?-

Martín se aclaró la voz.- Ah…creo que le va gusta más cuando te lleve a casa.- comenzó a andar al interior del lugar, y Hermione, ligeramente ruborizada, lo siguió.

-Esta noche es especial- reconoció la diseñadora en voz baja.

Martín asintió.- Finalmente van a estar juntos.

Hermione se paró en seco.-¿Qué quieres decir con finalmente?

Martín se volvió y sonrió.- Herms, todo el personal de este H. negocio lleva años esperando a que se dieran cuenta de lo que ambos sentían.

-¿Y que era eso?

-Amor, querida.- Se aclaró la voz de nuevo.- Harry ya ha llegado. Está esperándote.

Miró hacia su mesa habitual.- Pues yo no lo veo.

Martín negó con la cabeza y la invitó a seguir adelante.-.Decidió probar algo distinto esta vez.

Harry la había llamado media hora antes y le había dicho que había surgido algo y que la vería en el restaurante. A Hermione le palpitaba el corazón a 100 por hora mientras seguía a Martín…Se sentía tan nerviosa como en la ceremonia de selección de Hogwarts, hacía años.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó a Martín.

-Ya te dije que Harry tenía planeado algo especial.

-Si, pero ¿A dónde vamos?- volvió a preguntar nerviosa.

Martín atravesó las puertas de cristal, donde normalmente se encontraba un hermoso jardín…Hermione se sorprendió al ver que el maître señalaba una mesa junto a un precipicio, desde donde se podía ver el mar, besando la playa, mientras el aroma y el melódico sonido de las olas la envolvían.

-Ahí- le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Ahora ve.

Hermione caminó lento, intentando empaparse de la belleza del escenario. El camino y la mesa estaban iluminados por cientos de velas flotantes, sus llamas oscilando alegremente a la cálida brisa de la noche.

-Harry- dijo cuando se acercó a la mesa.

Él estaba de pie junto al borde del precipicio, mirando hacia el mar. Esperó con inquietud a que se diera la vuelta, y cuando lo hizo, su nerviosismo desapareció.

-Hermione- pronunció su nombre completo con la suavidad de una caricia.- Te estaba esperando.

-Siempre he estado aquí. Llevo mucho tiempo esperándote.

-Y yo estaba demasiado ciego para darme cuenta- le retiró una silla, y se sentó después de hacerlo ella.-Ahora ya te veo claramente.

Sirvió Champán en una copa y se lapazo, después se sirvió otra para él.- Por nosotros.

Ella brindó con cierta vacilación y se llevó la copa a los labios sin apartar los ojos de él.

-Apenas has bebido- dijo Harry.

-Estoy nerviosa, y ambos sabemos cómo acabo cuando bebo.

-Vamos, Hermione.

Hermione jamás había sido capaz de negarle nada a Harry, de modo que dio otro sorbo.

-Te has molestado mucho, Harry- murmuró.

Las velas y la luz de la luna iluminaba su pequeño banquete, y la cadencia de las olas rompiendo en la costa a los pies del acantilado proporcionaban la música. Y a pesar de la belleza del entorno, Hermione no podía apreciarlo del todo por estar totalmente centrada en el hombre que tenía frente a ella.

El hecho de que estuviera allí, de que hubiera preparado todo eso por ella, le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el corazón, una sensación a la que aún no estaba acostumbrada. Un sentimiento de amor que llevaba tiempo intentando negar.

Harry sonrió.- No ha sido nada. Martín y Ron han sido de mucha ayuda.

-Que amable de su parte.- No supo más que decir-

Harry levantó una tapa de forma abombada-. ¿Ostras?

A la diseñadora se le revolvió el estómago.- No creo.

Él se quedo decepcionado.- Prueba una. Toma.- dijo eligiendo una grande de las que estaban encima.- Esta se ve bien.

-Harry, sé que te has molestado muchísimo, pero nunca he probado las ostras, y no me imagino probándolas. Son grises. Quiero decir, como cosas verdes, amarillas y naranjas, pero no grises. Además son muy resbaladizas.

-Entonces, ¿Para qué molestarse?-Harry parecía enfadado.- Solo quiero que pruebes una.

Hermione movió la cabeza-. Lo siento. Seguiré con el champán.

-No me lo estás haciendo fácil- murmuró entre dientes.

De repente ella se rió, más por los nervios que por otra cosa.-¿Y cuando te lo he hecho fácil?

Harry dejó de fruncir el ceño y sonrió.- Entendido.

-¿Solo tomaremos ostras y champán?

Hermione estaba más tranquila y se le ocurrió que podría comer algo. En realidad, si estaba bebiendo champán, le convenía comer algo.

Él movió la cabeza.- Martín nos traerá la cena en unos minutos.

-Bien.

Ambos permanecieron el silencio…un silencio algo incómodo.

-Has tenido una idea preciosa- dijo la diseñadora, finalmente.

-No tan preciosa como tú.

-Ah.- No se le ocurrió más que decir. Harry jamás le había dicho cosas así. Había soñado que un día se las dijera, pero nunca había creído que llegaría a hacerlo.

-¿Herms?- Harry rompió el silencio, y Hermione pegó un respingo.

-Escucha, será mejor que te diga esto cuanto antes- dijo en el mismo tono que utilizaría un condenado al beso del dementor.

De pronto, Hermione se dio cuenta del por qué de la velada; iba a dejarla con la mayor delicadeza posible. Sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, pero ignoró la angustiosa situación. Lo superaría de algún modo.

-No te preocupes, Harry. Lo entiendo. Lo has pensado mejor. Sabía que acabarías pensando así, que empezarías a pensar con tu lógica de auror y que entenderías que lo nuestro no puede funcionar.- Se le estaba partiendo el corazón, pero no le daría la oportunidad de darse cuenta.

-Maldita sea, Herms, ¿Acaso piensas hacer que el resto de nuestras vidas sea igual de difícil?

Harry se levantó del asiento y avanzó hacia ella. Entonces se arrodilló a su lado y escogió una ostra del montón.

-Toma, ábrela.

-He dicho que no quiero ostras- dijo la diseñadora.

Harry movió la cabeza.- Anda, te gustará- fue todo lo que dijo.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con las malditas ostras?

-Estoy seguro de qué me vas a poner las cosas difíciles toda la vida.

Probablemente me volverás loco, también.

Harry abrió la ostra y pareció molesto. La tiró al suelo y tomo otra.

-Harry, ¿Por qué haces esto?

Mientras abría otra ostra, Harry siguió hablando.- Cuando nos conocimos en Hogwarts, tú tan mandona y correcta, pensé "Dios mió, que chica más pesada".

-Lo sé. No tengo la intención de dis..

Con delicadeza de tapó la boca con la mano. Le olía ligeramente a ostras y Hermione echó la cara hacia atrás, permaneciendo en silencio.

Harry tiró la ostra y escogió otra.

-Sí, pasé de tratar de hacer que estudiaras a pedirte que me arrancaras unas tiras de cera de las piernas.- sonrió.

De nuevo tiró la ostra que tenía en la mano y tomó otra.

-Sabes, al principio, cuando éramos niños me fastidiabas. Pero después dejaste de fastidiarme y te convertiste en parte de mi vida.

-Bueno, supongo que debo darte las gracias por eso.

-Calla.- Dijo el auror-. Llevo todo el día preparando esto.

Se puso derecho y agarró otra ostra.

¿Qué rayos pasaba?, pensaba Hermione mientras él seguía abriendo ostras y tirándolas después en el suelo.

-Fuiste para mi como el grano de arena que entra en la ostra. Al principio la irrita, pero pasado un tiempo ya no nota que sea fastidioso porque se ha convertido en algo bello.

-¿Estás intentando decirme que son tan molesta como ese grano de arena?- preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

-Lo que trato de decir es que eres la mujer más preciosa que he conocido jamás. Eres la perla en la que un día se fija la ostra; una perla que tenía literalmente delante de mis narices.

Hermione lo besó; le importaba un comino el olor a ostra.

-Mmmm. Mucho mejor qué ninguno de esos chicos con los que practiqué.- Se retiró y lo miró-. Soy una perla, ¿no?

Harry tomó la última ostra del montón.

-Has estropeado mi proposición, ¿sabes?- entonces abrió la ostra-. Ajá- se la colocó delante para que la viera.

En el centro de la ostra había una perla, con una esmeralda.

-Hermione Jane Granger, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Hermione no tocó el anillo. Solo lo miró.- Te vuelvo loco- le susurró.

-Pero después de tantos años, estoy acostumbrado, hasta me gusta.

Hermione deseaba ponerse el anillo, pero se contuvo.

-Te manipulé para llevarte a la cama- le confesó.

-Puedes decirlo tantas veces como quieras, pero igualmente es cierto que yo deseaba más que nada en el mundo meterme contigo en la cama.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Herms, esto suena de lo más empalagoso pero…tú eres mi perla, irritante, pero bella.

-¿Es esto lo que llevas todo el día preparando? –se rió ciertamente aturdida-. Es tan halagador.

-No tanto como lo que me contaste de cuando besaste a todos esos chicos. Tus días de prácticas han terminado, lo sabes, ¿no?

Sacó el anillo de la ostra y se lo acercó al dedo.

-Di que sí, cariño.

-Si

Harry deslizó el anillo por su dedo y la besó. Al principio fue un beso suave y tierno, pero al poco tiempo se transformó en algo apasionado y exigente.

-No creo que necesites practicar más- dijo el auror en voz ronca.

-Ni tú- le sonrió ella, sin aliento-. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Harry sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.- ¿Recuerdas la noche en que te ayudé a depilarte?- le preguntó.

-Vagamente, ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-Te vi como se ve a una mujer…una mujer a la que de pronto deseé. Una mujer que amaba. He estado buscando la mejor manera de decírtelo sin estropear nuestra amistad.

-¿Quieres decir que me depile por esto?- se rió.- Entonces si me hubiera depilado hace años. Tal vez no habrías perdido tanto tiempo. Por Merlín, Harry, de haberlo sabido, me habría depilado en Hogwarts.- De nuevo se rió al pensar en lo que decía.

Harry tiró de ella para que se uniera a él sobre la hierba, ambos riéndose como tontos.

-Ejem…- se oyó una voz.

Hermione, que estaba sentada en el regazo de Harry, levantó al vista y vio que era Martín, con las bandejas flotando detrás de él y mirándolos con expresión divertida.

-¿La comida?- preguntó la diseñadora.

-Comida, ¿Llamarías comida a la creación de Félix? Sabes que si se enterara tendrías que encontrar otro sitio donde comer, ¿Verdad?

-Ambrosía- dijo Hermione, mientras intentaba levantarse sin enseñar nada. Pensaba enseñar algo más tarde, pero solo a Harry, la diseñadora sonrió.

-Entonces supongo que han arreglado todo.- declaró Martín mientras colocaba una botella de vino en la mesa.

La diseñadora estiró el brazo para enseñarle el anillo.- ¿Qué es eso?- Martín le tomó la mano y miró el anillo, que brillaba a la luz de las velas-. ¿Significa lo que creo que significa?

-¿Qué crees que significa?- le pregunto risueña.

-Qué por fin van a estar juntos.

Harry estaba de pie detrás de Hermione, con las manos rodeándole la cintura.

-Sé que es algo precipitado, pero, ¿Crees que puedan reservarnos el lugar para un banquete, digamos, en un mes más o menos?

-¿Un mes?- protestó Hermione- Harry, nadie puede organizar una boda en un mes. Y tendremos qué invitar a tantas personas del Ministerio relacionados con tú trabajo que tendrá que ser algo especial.

-Tiene que ser especial, desde luego, pero no para nadie del Ministerio. Por cierto, mi carrera ha sufrido un ligero cambio.

-¿Cambio?

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde- Harry miró al Maître-. Bueno, ¿Qué te parece?

-Deja que vaya a checar las reservaciones y veremos que puedes hacer. Vengo dentro de un rato- dijo Martín.

-No tengas prisas- dijo Harry-. Con que me lo digas mañana, es suficiente.

-No hay problema, volveré dentro de unos minutos.

Hermione miró a Martín.- Martín, creo que lo que Harry quiere decirte, con sus mejores modales, es que nos dejes solos para hablar.

Harry rió.- Nada de modales. Sal de aquí…tengo intención de cortejar a mi dama…

-¿Y la dama no tiene nada que decir sobre el cortejo o la boda?- preguntó Hermione.

Harry negó con la cabeza.- Lo único que vas a decir esta noche en sí.

Hermione miró al maître.- Lo siento Martín. Pienso ser una esposa obediente, y debo estar de acuerdo con todo lo que diga mi futuro esposo.

-Eso quisiera verlo- refunfuño Harry.

-Yo también quisiera verlo- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-¿Ves lo que voy a tener que aguantar?- le dijo Harry a Martín.

Martín sonrió y se marcho.

-Al fin solos-suspiró Harry.

-¿Es que quieres que nos quedemos solos por alguna razón?- dijo Hermione, sintiendo una mezcla de deseo y felicidad.

-Tengo planes- reconoció el auror.

-Me gusta como suena eso- sonrió sugestivamente Hermione.

-Cenar, Herms. Tengo pensado cenar con mi prometida. Tenemos que hablar.

Cada vez que el auror hablaba en ese tono, las cosas se ponían feas.

Le retiró la silla y Hermione se sentó. La diseñadora levantó la tapadera que cubría su plato y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

-Déjame adivinar, hay un plato de camarones debajo de tu tapa.- dijo miando su plato de _fettuccine._

-Bueno, fíjate, si el pobre Zack hubiera sabido pedir correctamente, tal vez yo no estaría contigo ahora.

-Jack- le corrigió.- Y solo habrías tenido que pedírmelo.

-Bueno, te lo estoy pidiendo ahora. ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que ya no seré jefe de Aurores?

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste si estaba feliz con mi trabajo?

Ella asintió.

-¿Y qué cuando te pregunté quien estaba feliz con su trabajo, me dijiste que tú si?

¿Qué había hecho? Harry siempre había querido ser auror.- Harry, no tenías por que abandonar tu trabajo por mi. Te conozco y sé el horario tan demandante que tienes. No me va a sorprender ni nada por el estilo.

Él estiro el brazo y le tomó la mano.

-¿Y recuerdas cuando dije que no había estado sufriendo por Ginny todos estos meses? Estaba intentando averiguar lo que quería. Me hiciste una pregunta y todo encajó. Lo he dejado por mi mismo. Tú tenías razón, estaba tan tenso por que no me gustaba lo que hacía.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Hermione

Harry sonrió, y con esa sonrisa lo dijo todo, de modo que la diseñadora se relajo.- Estoy seguro.

-¿Entonces que vas a hacer ahora?

-Voy a regresar al cuerpo de aurores, Herms. No más juntas y burocracia interminable, sino ayudar directamente…quiero sentir esa emoción que no había sentido en el trabajo desde hace tanto tiempo…¿Sabes lo mejor de todo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se metió un tenedor con _fettuccine_ en la boca. Estaban deliciosos.

-Que me dará tiempo de salir a comer con la jefa de Encore, la conozco y se me ocurrió que tal vez le gustaría comer con su marido.

-¿Tiene marido? Una mujer con suerte.

-Más bien es un hombre afortunado- pinchó un camarón y se lo pasó a la diseñadora.

-Harry, ¿Estás seguro de todo esto?

-Herms, jamás he estado tan seguro de nada en mi vida. ¿A ti que te parece casarte con un hombre cuyo salario va a bajar un par de ceros?

Ella sonrió.- Mientras él sea feliz, yo estoy contenta.

-Aquí sentado contigo esta noche, tengo todo lo que he deseado jamás.

Ella estiró el brazo y le cubrió la mano con la suya. El corazón estaba a punto de estallarle de felicidad.

-Si no me preocuparan los sentimientos de Félix, dejaría esta comida y te llevaría a casa ahora mismo.

Harry dejo de comer y le preguntó:

-¿Y que harías conmigo?

Ella pinchó unos _fettuccine_ y se lo metió en la boca.- Oh…ya se me ocurriría algo…me siento bastante inspirada hoy.

-¿Herms?

-¿Si?- dijo en todo seductor.

-¿Puedes comer más deprisa?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione deslizó las manos por los hombros de Harry acariciando sus músculos.

El trayecto del restaurante hasta casa, les había llevado menos de diez minutos, por lo general, necesitaban unos veinte para recorrer esa distancia, pero Harry había ignorado varios semáforos.

El tratar de encontrar la llave había sido un tormento, hasta que Harry decidió que no necesitaban de la maldita y escurridiza llave para entrar…si podían aparecerse.

En este momento, él estaba sentado en una silla, en la cocina, junto a la mesa. El calor de su piel morena le calentaba las manos a través de su camisa.

-¿Hermione?-

-¿Hmm?-

-Estos últimos días ¿me echaste de menos?- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano. La intensidad de su mirada, le indicó a Hermione, que su respuesta era importante.

-Si, Harry-

Él ojiverde, tomo las delicadas manos, para colocarlas en sus mejillas:- Yo también te echaba de menos-

Hermione se inclinó y murmuró contra sus labios:

-Te Amo-

Harry cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido de anticipación. La besó con un urgente movimiento de labios. Aquel acto era como una embestida, que parecía que iba a explotar de ansiedad, al tenerla cada vez más compenetrada en su cuerpo.

-Siempre he estado enamorado de ti- le confesó.

Hermione se levantó la falda del vestido para sentarse en su regazo. Harry, abrió las piernas para que ella se apoyara en el asiento de la silla. Sus pies, colgaban a ambos lados.

-Pase lo que pase, Harry. Siempre te amaré-

Él colocó sus manos en los muslos de la joven, acariciando su tersa piel de forma ascendente, sin dejar de mirarla le dijo: -Voy a mostrarte que es lo que va a pasar entre nosotros- las palmas de sus manos alcanzaron sus caderas y con sus dedos encontró el cierre del vestido.

Ella se acomodó en sus piernas, mientras quitaba la entrometida camisa de Harry, para luego recorrer su pecho. Se inclinó para besarle en el cuello. Harry tiró del cierre y el vestido se aflojó.

-Levanta los brazos- le dijo. Hermione le obedeció. El moreno tomó el vestido y se lo quitó por encima de la cabeza. Sus ondulados cabellos cayeron sobre sus hombros desnudos, desprendiendo un olor particular. Harry la observó con deseo; arrojó el vestido al suelo y después le cubrió los senos con sus manos. Frotó sus pulgares en esas cimas rosadas que cobraban vida. Hermione gimió y humedeció sus labios inconcientemente.

Harry la conocía. Conocía el peso de su cuerpo, reconocía el latido de su corazón, sus suspiros de placer y el aroma de su piel.

Era Hermione. Su Hermione.

La castaña bajó las manos a través de los vellos de su pecho hasta llegar a la cremallera de los pantalones. Bajó el cierre y sintió la creciente erección contra su muslo. Estaba tan excitado que le costaba respirar.

Harry clavó su mirada en esos ojos chocolate, estaba tan bella, con el cabello suelto, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios hinchados y con un brillo especial que lo contagiaba de amor y placer. Ella se inclinó y le besó la garganta. Harry levantó su rostro y capturó sus labios. En seguida ese beso fue una búsqueda de tantas necesidades que solo el uno con el otro podían aliviar. Hermione arqueó la espalda hacia el cuerpo de Harry, presionando, acariciando y amando.

Eso era lo que él estaba buscando durante toda su vida. Quería sentir sus labios, el peso de su cuerpo al abrazarla, el roce de sus cuerpos y las caricias ardientes de sus manos.

La deseaba por completo.

La amaba. Siempre la había amado.

Harry se puso de pie y los pantalones cayeron al suelo. Colocó a Hermione sobre la mesa, frente a el, y la miró fijamente. Ella se apoyó en la superficie con los codos y sintió como Harry le besaba el cuello y sus pechos. Su respiración empezó a agitarse y Harry fue descendiendo. Besó su estomago, su ombligo, su vientre.

Hermione se sentó y rodeó la cintura de Harry con sus piernas. Temblando ligeramente, se aferró a sus hombros. Él la abrazó con fuerza. Y no pudo haber protestado ¡Dios! Cuanto la amaba.

Se lo dijo con caricias, con besos, con gemidos, con miradas. Su miembro rozó la entrepierna de la chica y no tardó en adentrarse en su húmedo y calido cuerpo.

Tensó los músculos alrededor de Harry.

-Te Amo, Herms- él se aferró a su cuerpo. Ella se alzaba una y otra vez, convirtiendo aquel movimiento en una locura. A medida que las embestidas se hacían mas profundas sus respiraciones se agitaban. Ella se agarró de sus hombros. No podían parar.

Hermione gimió y apretó a Harry con todas sus fuerzas y Harry supo que quería más. Que quería tenerla para siempre. Y sonrió, porque así iba a ser.

---------------------------------------

Hermione se acostó sobre Harry. El resto de la ropa de noche estaba hecha un revoltijo a sus pies. Harry todavía estaba rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. Una de sus piernas descansaba sobre ella. Una lámpara bañaba la estancia con una calida luz amarilla y lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de sus respiraciones cansadas. Sus pieles estaban todavía unidas la una a la otra y una cálida sensación de satisfacción colmaba sus cuerpos. Hacia mucho que Hermione no se sentía tan llena. Harry la amaba. Ella lo amaba a él.

Creía que Harry estaba dormido hasta que le oyó decir entre gemidos:

-Bueno, ¿No estás contenta de haberte depilado?

-¿Quieres decir que me depile para esto?- le preguntó; de repente se le ocurrió una idea-. ¿Entonces me vas a devolver tu jersey de Quidditch?

-Amor, esto quiere decir que puedes conseguir de mi lo que quieras.

En ese momento, Hermione Jane Granger sabía que ya tenía todo lo que deseaba.

-Te amo.- le susurró, por el meo placer de oírse a si mismo decirlo en voz alta.

-Yo también te amo.- murmuro Harry, medio adormilado.

Ella se acurrucó contra su cuerpo. Sin duda había merecido la pena depilarse.

**FIN**

**Invierno de 2006**

------------------------------------------

JO, JO JO….¡¡¡Feliz navidad!!! (Ady vestida de Santa Claus…aunque se vería mejor de Rodolfo el Reno, por la super gripa que tiene) Bien, antes de los tomates, que ahora merezco con todas las de la ley.

Lamento el retraso con el fin…Así que espero que el final haya llenado todas las expectativas…Un final feliz, como siempre…lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, tal vez en la vida real no haya un "Y vivieron felices para siempre", pero mientras pueda escribirlo, que el mundo ruede, no importa.

Debo agradecer infinitamente a Lilyem (Aidee) Que me hizo el gran favor de ayudarme con la parte del Lemmon…en parte, esa fue una de las causas por la que me retrase con el capítulo, no hallaba la inspiración para escribir esa parte, así que súper Aidee llegó al rescate y este es el resultado, espero que les agrade tanto como a mí (Tal vez debería proponerte que escribamos algo juntas, ¿No crees?)

También debo agradecer a todas las lindas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo para leer este proyecto…Gracias mil por todos sus reviews, por sus comentarios, por su ánimo y su apoyo y por permitirme conocerlos, que creo, es lo más grandioso de escribir fics, conocer a tantas personas tan maravillosas.

Estoy en lo dicho, habrá dos epílogos, no creo que sean muy largos, pero ya están en proceso…espero estarlos subiendo en vísperas de Navidad o en Navidad, porque mi mega auditoria es el 18 y 19 así que ahora si viene mi prueba de fuego y debo estar más que lista tanto física (Achuu!!!...perdón…) como mentalmente (Aja…¿Y luego?).

Bueno, solo me queda agradecer a las personitas que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior. Gracias a: **Lilyem,** **Mire, Sombra Gris, Brinitonks, Emilia Lupin, Koni, Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Kent, Layera, Elendil Alcalime (Me encantaron tus historias!!!), Vianka, Ruby P. Black, Sakura Radclife, Nalu, Jhh, Viank liz, Ana, Zephyrpotter, Diana Artemisa, Erunde, Milly Lovegood, Nekary (¡¡Aquí estoy!!!), Khaly, Tamao Potter (Claro que te recuerdo…Gracias por leer de nuevo), Carola Potter Granger, Kapul6, Akny, Azela-chan, FrancisHHr, Princesa, Zcianya…y gracias al club de fans…Este proyecto fue por y para ustedes…pronto lo pondré al día en LPDF**

Bueno…esto es todo, por el momento…espero pronto estar dando lata con otra historia…aunque primero debo terminar una que debo a Glendy (No desesperes, ya voy, ya voy).

Un cálido abrazo a todos desde la gélida ciudad de México.

Besos y abrazos navideños a todos.

Ady


	11. Epílogo 1

**EPÍLOGO I**

La ceremonia de la boda fue maravillosa.

Molly, Luna, Allison, La Sra. Sterling, y la Sra.Granger habían organizado la ceremonia en un tiempo record.

Allison había ayudado a Hermione a diseñar su vestido…El único problema que habían tenido era que Remus, Arthur Weasley y el padre de Hermione peleaban el derecho de llevar a la novia al altar. Emma, la Sra. Sterling, lo había arreglado todo haciendo que los tres hombres recorrieran un tramo del pasillo con la novia, dejando el honor principal a su padre de entregarla al cuidado de Harry…Derecho de antigüedad, había argumentado Philip Granger, después de todo, él había ayudado a _hacer_ a Hermione…ergo, la conocía de más tiempo…Nadie pudo debatirle nada.

Ahora, se encontraban en la entrada del jardín de los Granger, saludando y agradeciendo todos por su presencia.

Harry se acerco a Hermione, quien saludaba al último grupo de invitados.- Creo que Ron y Luna quieren hablar con nosotros, cariño.- le dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

La diseñadora se volvió a verlo y le sonrió, tomado su mano.- ¿Te he contado alguna vez lo nerviosa que me puse cuando me besaste en Isla Amore?

El auror le dedico una mirada ardiente.- ¡Y yo que pensé que me gustaría seguir besándote! Si no lo hice fue porque…la verdad de mis sentimientos hacia ti me golpeo con fuerza…y no quería dar un espectáculo en público o asustarte.- le sonrió.

Hermione rió.- Bueno, pues puede asustarme todo lo que quiera, Señor Potter.- dijo con coquetería, ofreciéndole sus labios.

El auror la beso.- Tienes una boca maravillosa.- murmuro sobre sus labios.

Oyeron un ligero carraspeo a sus espaldas

-Sentimos interrumpirlos, pero tenemos algo para ustedes- dijo Ron, mirando divertido a sus amigos.

-Esperamos que les guste-dijo Luna, tendiéndoles un sobre.

Harry abrió el sobre y saco unos documentos.- Sabemos que no es la gran cosa pero…-Comenzó a explicar Ron.

-Es un viaje a Isla Amore- susurro Harry. Hermione puso las manos sobre las de su esposo, de manera que ambos sujetaban el regalo.

-Es un viaje a _nuestra_ Isla Amore- dijo Hermione emocionada.

-Sabemos que su relación cambió a partir de su estancia ahí- explico Luna.- Y supusimos que por ello le tendrían un gran cariño.

-En realidad, gracias a ustedes nos dimos cuenta de nuestros verdaderos sentimientos- sonrió la diseñadora.- Sobre todo, gracias Ron, por tratar de hacerme entrar en razón. Te quiero- añadió la castaña, besando a su amigo en la mejilla.

-¡Eh! ¡No te pongas empalagosa!- Exclamo Ron, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Gracias Ron- añadió Harry, extendiendo la mano hacia su amigo, quien observo la mano de su ex jefe…y terminó dándole un fraternal abrazo.- No aprendes, Potter- sonrió Ron.- Y si quieren agradecernos, vayan a Isla Amore y…bueno…disfrútenlo.

Luna sonrió.- Sé lo mucho que te gusta Shakespeare, Hermione, y yo he leído todas sus obras también, así que puedo sugerirles nombres para sus hijos. Julieta siempre me ha gustado, Ofelia…

-Pero Luna, aún no tenemos hijos.- Se ruborizó la castaña.

-¿Y qué están esperando?- Preguntó Ron.- ¿Es qué tenemos que organizarles todo?

-No amigo, creo que a partir de este momento puedo hacerlo yo solo.- Y sonriendo, tomó a Hermione en brazos.- ¿Te parece que el primer paso que demos sea aprovechar el regalo de Ron y Luna?

-Me parece perfecto-susurro ella-. Estoy deseando dar el próximo paso.

-----------------------------------

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Todavía hay alguien por ahí que me recuerde? Siempre me he tardado para actualizar pero creo que ahora si me pasé…Lo siento mucho…Por ello, me apure y escribí 4 epílogos que espero les gusten…Más detalles al finalizar los epílogos.

Gracias por leerme


	12. Epílogo 2

**EPÍLOGO 2**

_(Dedicado especialmente a Lyliem…aquí está lo que te prometí, lamento haberme tardado tanto)_

_**Seis meses después….**_

Hermione se encontraba dándose un relajante baño de tina. Varias velas de olor a vainilla flotaban por la habitación, creando una atmósfera agradable…Era una lástima que no pudiera relajarse…¿La causa? Crookshanks jugaba con los resultados de los análisis que le habían entregado…Estaba embarazada, de tres meses.

La diseñadora suspiro mientras se enjabonaba suavemente. Ella y Harry habían hablado de tener familia…pero no tan pronto. Aún le parecía como un sueño que Harry la amara y ahora eso…claro, no se arrepentía y amaba a su hijo, solo que no sabía como darle la noticia a su esposo…y como se lo tomaría.

Comenzó a enjuagarse mientras sonreía, pensando que Emma tenía razón. La señora Sterling le había dicho semanas atrás que estaba embarazada y no le había creído, después de todo, su periodo no era muy regular. Solo hasta que empezó a sentir algunos malestares estomacales había ido al médico, que le había confirmado lo dicho por la Sra. Sterling. No había tenido ninguna molestia, pero solo basto que el doctor dijera la palabra "Embarazo" para que empezara a tener los síntomas, náuseas matutinas, cansancio…y un aumento ligero de talla, su vientre se veía un poco hinchado.

Se secó completamente, y se cubrió con una gruesa bata de baño para ir a su habitación. Todo el contenido de su casa estaba completamente empacado y listo para mudarse a su nuevo domicilio, que Harry y ella habían comprado. Solo estaba esperando la llegada del auror, al día siguiente, para mudarse a su nuevo hogar.

Acababa de sentarse en la cama cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa de Londres?

-¿Harry?

-¡Claro!, ¿O pensabas que era alguien más? ¿Quizás algún enamorado?- bromeó el auror.

-¡Tonto!- sonrió la castaña- ¡Te extraño mucho!

-Yo también cariño, pero ya mañana estaré contigo…afortunadamente todo salió bien y logramos atrapar a los últimos.

-¿Lucius y Severus?- Pregunto la diseñadora (N/A: Para los que ya leyeron el 7 libro y saben que onda con Snape…recuerden que es un universo alterno…antes de tirarle tomates a la pobre autora)

-Así es…esperamos que una vez atrapados los líderes, los demás ya no causen tantos problemas.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?- preguntó en tono preocupado-¿Ron también está bien?

-Si, ambos bien, con algunos rasguños, pero bien…¿Tú que tal?

-Bien, corazón, acabo de tomar un baño.

-¿En serio? ¿Ya te pusiste el pijama?-preguntó el auror con voz sexy.

-Estaba a punto…todavía traigo la bata de baño.

-Eso quiere decir que no llevas nada bajo la bata…mhhhh…Tal vez podrías desnudarte para mi.

-¡Harry!- Exclamo la castaña- ¿Sabías que las llamadas obscenas son delito?- Preguntó, sonriendo.

-¿En serio? Pero yo no te acoso…además, nadie me acusaría de molestarte, solo soy un esposo enamorado.

-¿Me amas?

-Más que a mi vida, Herms- respondió sincero el auror.

-¡¡Ya consíganse su Hot line…!!! Déjense de arrumacos y déjame usar el felétono- se oyó la voz de Ron.

-¿Ron sabe lo que es una Hot Line?- pregunto extrañada Hermione.

- Mejor no preguntes amor. Linda, debo dejarte, antes de que Ron me lance una maldición- la diseñadora se rió- Mañana estaré contigo…cuento las horas.

-Te amo.

-Yo te amo más, linda…cuídate.

Hermione suspiro al colgar el teléfono- Bien bebé-dijo poniendo una mano es su vientre- es hora de que papá sepa que estás aquí.

---------------------------------------

Harry estaba más que feliz. Había regresado muy temprano, preparado el desayuno y lo había llevado a su esposa a la cama.

Le había costado bastante trabajo despertarla..y cuando al fin lo hizo. Hermione lo abrazó y lo beso.

-¿Quieres saber lo que llevo debajo del pijama?- le dijo sugestivamente.

-Bueno, tal vez debiera investigar- sonrió Harry, acariciando la pierna de su esposa hacia arriba.- No llevas ropa interior- se sorprendió el auror.

-¡¡Que inteligente eres!!!- susurro Hermione, antes de empujarlo a la cama y besarlo.

-Me parece que el desayuno esperara un rato- murmuró sobre los labios de su esposa.

-Tú eres mi desayuno- murmuro la diseñadora-. Mhhh, delicioso- suspiró, mientras le besaba el cuello.

Harry gimió mientras su esposa recorría su cuello, dándole pequeños besos y se sobresalto al sentir una ligera mordida.

-Me encanta tu lado salvaje-dijo Harry en un suspiro, mientras sus manos recorrían las piernas de su esposa y le ayudaban a quitarse el pijama. Al tener a su esposa desnuda, rodó con ella, dejándola bajo su cuerpo…y se separó un poco para mirarla.

-¡¡Eres tan hermosa, Herms!!.- Exclamo mientras paseaba su mirada sobre sus senos, su vientre…Ella paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso, primero, tiernamente, después con pasión, demostrándole con ese beso lo mucho que lo amaba y lo necesitaba.

El auror abandono los labios de su esposa para explorar su delicado cuello y aspirar su aroma. Siguió recorriendo con sus labios y su lengua el cuello y los hombros de su amada.

Ella se relajó y sonrió al sentir la boca de él sobre uno de sus senos. Harry se recreó en él, rodeándolo con la lengua, mordisqueándolo suavemente, y cubriéndolo al fin con la boca.

Hermione se estiró como un gato, con placer y entrelazó sus dedos en el sedoso pelo negro de Harry. Entonces él paso de sus senos a su cintura, a su vientre, y luego bajo entre sus muslos.

Hermione intentó mantener la cordura, pero no fue capaz. Era como si se desintegrara por dentro. Cuando creía que ya no soportaría más la tensión estalló, de una forma tan intensa que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

Harry la abrazó fuerte. Le dijo que era hermosa y lo mucho que la amaba.

-Yo también te amo-le dijo Hermione entre lágrimas, pero es injusto, tú estás vestido, mientras que yo estoy completamente desnuda. Hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Eso tiene solución inmediata- dijo el auror, y en un alarde de magia sin varita, quedo completamente desnudo.

El torso de su esposo era perfecto, suave, y lo recorrió con las manos, recreándose en la tarea. Recorrió su ombligo, subió por sus costillas hasta sus hombros, pasó de nuevo sus brazos por su cuello para acercarlo a ella y besarlo de nuevo.

Él se apoyó sobre los codos para sujetar su peso y la penetró suavemente. La llenaba completamente.

Comenzó a moverse en su interior, avanzando y retirándose hasta que ella rodeo su cintura con las piernas y lo aprisiono. Él la acompaño en cada momento, protegiéndola con sus brazos y sus besos, llegando juntos al clímax.

Cuando él apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, Hermione sintió su agotamiento. Permanecieron juntos abrazados, complementándose, como las mitades de un todo.

Un buen rato después, él se tumbo boca arriba e hizo que ella apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho. Hermione besó suavemente su hombro, adormilada.- Te extrañe, amor.- murmuro.

-Yo también.- Harry besó los rizos castaños de su esposa.- Pero si esta va a ser siempre la bienvenida, creo que me ausentaré más seguido.- Hermione rió suavemente, mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

El auror decidió que debían descansar, así que los tapo a ambos y, abrazado a su esposa, cerró los ojos.

------------------------------------------

Harry conducía a su nueva casa, mientras Hermione dormía pacíficamente.

El auror la miro preocupado, tenía tiempo que la notaba un poco pálida, pero ahora se encontraba exhausta.

Le había costado mucho trabajo despertarla de nuevo, y cuando le sirvió el desayuno…bueno, más bien el almuerzo, se había puesto pálida y había corrido al baño…Solo consiguió que tomara té y galletas.

Había achacado esos síntomas a todo el estrés de la colección y los diseños nuevos, pero ya habían pasado dos meses desde entonces y los síntomas no desaparecían.

El temor invadió su corazón. La llevaría de inmediato al médico y fuera lo que fuera, lo enfrentarían juntos.

---------------------------------------

-Herms, linda, ya llegamos- susurro Harry.

-Mhhh?- exclamó la chica adormilada.

-Hemos llegado a casa, amor.

Hermione abrió sus ojos, para ver la enorme casa victoriana que ahora sería su hogar. Estaba justo entre el Londres Mágico y el Muggle. Tenía un enorme jardín y gran privacidad, que era lo que más les había gustado.

Hermione, ayudada por sus amigas y su madre, había estado decorando la casa en ausencia de Harry.

-Te ha quedado preciosa.- dijo el auror al entrar al hall, con el equipaje flotando tras él.

-Bueno. Luna, Emma, Allison y mi madre me han ayudado.- sonrió la chica, aunque se notaba cansada.- Ven, te enseñaré el resto de la casa.- Añadió tomándolo de la mano, y jalándolo, pero su esposo no se movió.- ¿Pasa algo, Harry?

El auror sonrió y tomo a su esposa en brazos para sentarse con ella en el regazo en un cómodo sofá.- Herms, ¿Confías en mi?- preguntó el ojiverde, repentinamente serio.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por su puesto que si, tontín- respondió, besando su nariz.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasa? He notado que últimamente estás muy cansada, y que el más ligero aroma a fettuccine, tu comida favorita, te da nauseas, o el café…¿Estás bien?

Hermione supo que el momento de la verdad había llegado-. Harry, hace una semana fui al médico por que no me sentía muy bien.- El auror se sintió angustiado, pero aparentó una calma que no sentía.-Me mandó a hacer unos estudios…hace poco me entrego los resultados y yo…

Harry abrazó fuerte a su esposa, tan fuerte que Hermione podía sentir el latir acelerado de su corazón.- No te preocupes por nada Herms- le susurró al oído.- Lo que sea que te haya dicho, lo enfrentaremos juntos…No voy a perderte.

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Harry pensaba que estaba enferma…sería mejor sacarlo de su error.- No vas a perderme, Harry, en realidad…Bueno, debo mostrarte algo- La diseñadora rompió el abrazo y se levanto del regazo de su esposo.- Ven conmigo-añadió ofreciéndole su mano, que el auror se apresuró a tomar.

Hermione guió a Harry por la escalera al piso de arriba, hasta la puerta de una habitación que, recordaba, era muy cálida y con hermosas vistas al jardín.

-Bien, llego el momento de la verdad- dijo Hermione nerviosa, mientras abría la puerta.

La luz, que entraba a raudales por la ventana, cegó por un momento a Harry…al acostumbrarse a la luz, vio una habitación bellamente decorada. Las paredes estaban pintadas como un enorme mural del fondo del mar, donde unos pececillos de colores se movían entre las algas y los arrecifes de coral…había una cuna y algunos juguetes y muebles que aún no habían sido acomodados. Era claramente una habitación para niños…"¿Niños?, ¿O sea que Hermione esta…?"

-Sé que no planeábamos ser padres tan pronto- susurro Hermione, mientras Harry seguía observando la habitación.- pero no te preocupes- el auror volteó a verla, serio.- yo me haré cargo de todo…esto no cambiará nada entre nosotros y…Hermione calló al ver a Harry reír.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada, a lo que, por toda respuesta, el auror la levantó en brazos mientras giraba con ella, todavía riendo, feliz.

-¡¡Harry, Bájame!!!- exclamó la diseñadora con el estómago revuelto.

El auror obedeció…y se arrodillo frente a su esposa abrazándola por la cintura.-¡Voy a ser papá!!- exclamo emocionado.

Hermione deslizó sus manos por el cabello de su esposo, emocionada.

-¡¡Por Merlín…voy a ser papá!!!- exclamó Harry de nuevo, apoyando una mano en el vientre de su esposa.

-Por eso me sentía tan cansada, si fue en parte, por el estrés del trabajo, pero este pequeño- puso su mano sobre la del auror- comenzó a hacer de las suyas…al fin Potter- sonrió.

-¿Y si no soy buen padre? ¿Y si no soy buen ejemplo?- preguntó, temeroso, levantándose y mirando a su esposa.

-Amor, nadie sabe ser padre, no existen libros o manuales…es algo que nos tocara aprender día a día…y tendremos el privilegio de aprenderlo juntos, como siempre.

-Si, Herms, como siempre- dijo el auror, besando dulcemente a su esposa.


	13. Epílogo 3

**EPILOGO 3**

-Maldita sea, Harry- dijo con bastante claridad, mientras el medimago trataba de reprimir una sonrisa.- Si alguna vez vuelves a hacerme esto, te mataré..-Jadeó, la frente se le cubrió de sudor y luego se relajó.

Llevaba 8 horas de labor de parto y los bebés no se decidían a nacer. A los cinco meses, el Medimago les había dicho a unos asombrados Harry y Hermione que tendrían gemelos…y que lo mejor para los tres sería tener un parto natural.

-Esto es una terrible injusticia- dijo Hermione, respirando profundamente, y sonriendo levemente.

-Pronto pasará, amor-dijo Harry, respondiendo la sonrisa, mientras le enjugaba la frente con un paño con loción de lavanda, para que se relajara.

-Quisiera saber quién se inventó eso de "Madre naturaleza". Ninguna mujer habría impuesto esto a las mujeres.- De repente, le agarró la mano mientras tenía otra contracción, que pareció durar una eternidad, y luego cedía poco a poco.

-Las contracciones se hacen más frecuentes- murmuró la enfermera.

-Creo que alguien ya quiere nacer- murmuro Hermione, sintiendo de nuevo una fuerte contracción.

-Bien, mamá- dijo el medimago- es hora de pujar- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-¡¡Harry!!- La voz de Hermione era apremiante.

-Estoy aquí, amor- la tomó de la mano.

Ella lo sujetó con tanta fuerza, que el auror pensó que le rompería la mano…pero no le importó.

-¡Vamos mamá, puja, puja!!-exclamo el doctor.

Hermione estaba roja por el esfuerzo.

-Respira cariño, respira- la animaba Harry.

-Otra vez, mamá, puja, puja con fuerza- ordenó el medimago.

Hermione se aferró con fuerza a la mano de Harry y luego se le convulsionó el cuerpo y un grito tanto de triunfo como de esfuerzo estalló en sus labios.

Harry se quedó mirando mientras su hija llegaba al mundo.

-Una niña, Señora- anunció la enfermera- Una hermosa niña.

-Esto aún no termina, mamá- la alentó el doctor.- Vamos, un último esfuerzo.

-Esto es asombroso- murmuro Harry, mientras el niño le mostraba al mundo sus buenos pulmones.

Hermione cayó sobre las almohadas, con los ojos cerrados- Los quiero, dénmelos.

-Primero los atiendo, señora- respondió la enfermera.

-No-replicó la diseñadora.- Ahora mismo.

La enfermera miró al medimago, que asintió con una sonrisa. Con un bufido, la mujer se apresuró a poner a los niños sobre el pecho de su madre.

-No haces nada a medias, ¿Verdad, mi amor?- dijo Harry, con los ojos húmedos y una sonrisa maravillada, mientras acariciaba con delicadeza las dos pequeñas cabezas de sus hijos.

Hermione rió débilmente- ¿No son hermosos?

-Y lo serán aún más, señora, cuando estén bañados y vestidos- declaró la enfermera, reafirmando su autoridad-. Ahora, dénmelos, no queremos que sientan frío, ¿Verdad?

Con una mueca, Hermione entregó a los niños a la enfermera, mientras Harry se inclinaba para besarla.

-Eres milagrosa…eres mi milagro- susurró en su boca.

-Ahora debemos atender a la Señora Potter- dijo el medimago, sonriendo.- Sin duda, todos estarán ansiosos por saber que mamá ha dado a luz a dos hermosos niños tan sanos…En media hora podrán visitarla.

------------------------------------

Harry salió con paso vacilante a la sala de espera, dejándose caer en una silla. La mano aún le dolía…ignoraba que Hermione pudiera ser tan fuerte…el auror sonrió al pensar en su esposa…su Hermione.

-Harry, amigo, ¿Todo está bien?

El auror levantó la vista y se encontró con Ron y Luna, Remus, Tonos, Allison, Emma, Arthur, Molly y sus suegros.- "Mi familia"- pensó, mientras se ponía de pie y sonreía.- Todo de maravilla. Niño y niña…los tres están excelentes.

Las exclamaciones de alegría no se hicieron esperar, pronto, Harry se vio recibiendo abrazos y felicitaciones de todos, y comentarios sobre ser padre.

-Señor Potter…

Harry volteó para encontrarse con la enfermera.- Pueden pasar a ver a su esposa pero…-Todos se precipitaron de inmediato a la habitación de Hermione…-No todos al mismo tiempo- terminó la enfermera sin que nadie la escuchara. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros y sonrió…Después de todo, el ser el Salvador del Mundo Mágico debía tener sus privilegios, ¿no?

--------------------------------

Hermione estaba recargada sobre las almohadas, su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una trenza. Se veía un poco pálida y tenía ojeras…Pero una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro y tenía a ambos bebés entre sus brazos.

-¡No te ves más cansada que después de un desfile de modas, cariño!!- Exclamo la Sra. Granger al ver a su hija.

-Pues prefiero el desfile de modas créeme mamá- sonrió Hermione, cansada.- Al menos no duele tanto- dijo guiñando un ojo a Luna, que sonreía con una mano apoyada en su abultado vientre de 7 meses.

-Déjame cargar a mis nietos-pidió la Señora Granger.

Hermione le dio el primer bebé- Este es el niño…y está es su hermanita- añadió dándole el bebé que tenía a su izquierda.

-¿Cómo los reconoces Herms,? Digo, los vistieron del mismo color- dijo Ron, con cara de espanto al recibir a la niña en sus brazos mientras la Señora Granger saludaba a su nieto.

-Muy fácil, tío Ronnie, la bebe tiene un pequeño rizo en la frente y el niño…

-No lo tiene- terminó Harry por ella- Déjame cargar a mi hija.- Pidió el auror con orgullo.

Ron le dio a la bebe y Harry la tomó en brazos, para mostrarla a Tonos y Remus.

-Déjame cargar a mi nieta honoraria- pidió Emma a Harry, el auror se la entregó a regañadientes.

-¿Ya pensaron como van a llamar a sus pequeños?- preguntó Remus Lupin, mirando al bebé; que en ese momento sostenía Molly Weasley.

El auror se acerco a la cama y tomo la mano de su esposa.- James y Jane- respondió Harry mientras la diseñadora sonreía.

-Como sus abuelos- afirmo Allison.

-No- sonrió Hermione.- Como sus padres…Como sabrán, tuvimos experiencias difíciles y duras pérdidas…queremos dejar atrás lo malo y dar a estos bebés la oportunidad que nosotros no tuvimos de vivir en paz…Es otra oportunidad para crecer y ser felices, de nuevo.

-Juntos, como siempre- añadió Harry, mirando a su esposa.

-Como siempre amor, como siempre- sonrió Hermione mirando emocionada a su esposo.


	14. Epílogo 4

**EPILOGO 4**

-Tengo tres centímetros más de cintura que cuando dos casamos- se quejó Hermione, mientras terminaba de cepillarse el cabello.

-Uno por cada hijo- contesto Harry-. Hay cosas que exigen ciertos sacrificios.

-¿Y tú que has sacrificado?-se burló la diseñadora.

-Mi libertad- rió Harry.- ¡El sacrificio más grande que un hombre puede hacer!! ¿Vienes a la cama o tengo que ir a buscarte?

-Ven a buscarme- lo desafió Hermione, arqueando una ceja.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry se levantó de la cama, la tomó en brazos y se tumbó sobre ella.

Hicieron el amor de manera dulce y apasionada, como siempre.

¡¡Ocho años!! Ocho años que habían pasado volando. James y Jane cumplirían 8 años en unas semanas y Will había nacido cuando los gemelos cumplieron tres años.

Jane era, según Remus, una copia de Lily, excepto por el cabello, que era tan negro como el de su padre, James era una mezcla exacta de ambos, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos entre ámbar y verdes. Ambos eran muy inquietos y amantes del Quidditch, para deleite de Harry. Will era más tranquilo, aunque, si se unía a sus hermanos en las travesuras, no había quien los parara. De ojos verdes y cabello castaño, era un hermoso niño, con un buen par de pulmones…que no dudaba en usar cuando Claire, la hija de Ron, lo hacía enojar.

Hermione estaba feliz con su vida y todos los días daba gracias al cielo por haber manipulado a Harry para irse a Isla Amore de vacaciones.

-¿No estás dormida?-le preguntó el auror en la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué no me cantas para que me pueda dormir?- sugirió Hermione.

Eso hizo reír a Harry.- Me parece que tengo un remedio mejor para el insomnio.

-Y luego te quejas de que soy yo la insaciable- lo acusó Hermione colocándose sobre él.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos ir por un centímetro más de cintura-sonrió Harry-. Me encantaría tener otro hijo.

Hermione arqueó la espalda disfrutando de sentirlo de nuevo dentro de ella.

A lo mejor, con un poco de suerte, tendremos gemelos otra vez-dijo Hermione.- Niños o niñas. Cinco me parece un buen número. Claro que podríamos seguir hasta que tuviéramos un equipo de Quidditch. Piénsalo….

Harry le dio la vuelta y se tumbó sobre ella besándola con tanta pasión que a Hermione se le olvidó lo que iba a decir.

Seguramente no sería nada importante.

--------------------------------------

Ahora si…vengan los tomates…dense vuelo conmigo….Tienen 5 minutos

(Música de fondo)

Aprovecharon el tiempo? Yo creo que si (Ady chorreando de tomates) Lamento mucho la tardanza, ayer que empecé a escribir esto me di cuenta que el último capítulo fue en el invierno del 2006 y ya es Verano del 2007.

La verdad es que entre en una etapa de mi vida un poco difícil, tuve varios problemas, me deprimí bastante…en fin, no quiero hacerles el cuento largo…y luego leí el libro 7…bueno me quedé en Shock un tiempo…pero repetí el mantra de Blanca: "Siempre tendremos los fics".

Agradezco a todos sus reviews, sus palabras de aliento, sus mensajes a mi celular y todas las cosas lindas que han hecho por mi, eso me ayudó mucho a salir adelante…afortunadamente las cosas como que ya están tomando su rumbo de nuevo…y no podría haber dejado una promesa sin cumplir, así que aquí están los epílogos. Originalmente iban a ser 2 pero cuando me dí cuenta, había escrito 5. El quinto no lo incluyo, porque, la verdad, no fue mucho de mi agrado, pero si algún día queda bien, no duden que lo subiré en línea.

Agradezco especialmente a todos los que me dejaron review, como: **Emilywolen, Zephyrpotter, Sakura Radcliffe, Saritaharryherm, Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Kent, Brinitonks, Diana Artemisa, Isabella Riddle, Katsumi00, ninia Potter, Pipu Radcliffe, Emma Riddle, Princesa, Arabella-G-Potter-Black, Lyliem (amiguita, ya que estás aquí, espero que nos veamos seguido), Jim, Pao Granger, Hikari Katsuragi, Elassel Granger, Kirlatan, Pao Granger, Eriol Haruka, Zcianya, Ruby P. Back…**

Si se me escapa algún nombre, espero sepan perdonar a esta niña despistada, que solo le funcionan dos neuronas cuando está estresada nn.

También, gracias a todos por seguir creyendo, que, independientemente de lo que J.K. Rowling haya decidido, la pareja correcta es Harry/Hermione…si me desilusione un poco al leer el final…pero el la ventaja de escribir, siempre los podemos dejar juntos en cualquier situación…como es lo correcto.

No me queda nada más que despedirme temporalmente, voy a tomarme un descanso (Si, ya descanse mucho…pero ahora no será tan prolongado…espero) antes de comenzar un nuevo proyecto, que, espero sea de su agrado.

Gracias mil por su paciencia, su apoyo y por seguir creyendo.

Besos

Ady

P.D. ¿Sería mucho pedir que me dieran su opinión de los epílogos?

Gracias de nuevo


End file.
